Darkness In My Soul
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 1 Heat has chosen an unconventional way to bring about Serph's downfall. Heat x Argilla x Serph. WARNING: NONCON LEMON, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, SADISM, SEMIAU.
1. Dark Thoughts

**Darkness in My Soul**

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own any characters featured within this fanfiction. Serph, Heat, Argilla, Gale, Angel, Cielo, Sera etc. all belong to ATLUS USA. The only characters that I do own are Belial, Fox, Ezekiel and Xion. **

**Warning: MODERATE LANGUAGE.**

**Chapter 1: Dark Thoughts**

Heat lay there on his bed, thinking. He stared at the wall. Actually, he had been staring at it for the past hour. On the wall, was a slight blemish. Heat narrowed his eyes in order to see what it was. It was a dent on the wall.

He scowled. A dent; just like _him_. To relieve himself of the annoyance the dent sent him, Heat turned to his side and looked at the wall there.

He continued to stare at the other side of the wall but found his concentration suddenly lacking. His thoughts were constantly being distracted. They were being distracted by that small dent. Heat tried to block the sight of the dent from his eyes and his mind, but no matter how much he focused on the other part of the wall, his eyes would unconsciously seek to gaze upon the annoying dent.

He growled. He was doing it again.

Wanting to settle the annoyance, he gave in to the silent persuasion that the dent seemed to be throwing his way.

He stared at it. Hard.

It was then, as he stared at it, that his mind began to think clearly once more.

He then realized something else. That dent, that annoying little dent really was like Serph. Serph had everything; power, control, strength…everything. Heat sneered at that thought. Oh yes, Serph was definitely like this dent.

'An annoying piece of shit that I ought to get rid of!' Heat thought angrily.

Serph was the annoying dent in Heat's life. They had always competed in everything, and yet, in one way or another, Serph had always managed to arise as the victor.

No one appreciated the person who occupied second place. No; to people, there were only the people who won and the people who lost; the victor and the defeated.

"Damn it!" Heat cursed, slamming his arm on the wall beside his bed.

Heat was still bitter to the fact that Serph had been selected to lead Embryon. That was ten months ago. He had contended for the position, but like most of their battles and skirmishes, Serph had beaten him once more.

Heat didn't understand it. Why was Serph chosen instead of him? He was as good as Serph in combat, or even better. He was strong and a good leader. Why was he not chosen?

Gale's words still rung freshly in his ears, "He was chosen because he has something you and I lack. He has the heart of a leader."

"What the fuck does that even mean?!" Heat snarled angrily.

As he turned his head, he caught sight of the dent once more. Heat's insides began to burn, and he grabbed his clock and threw it on the wall, hitting the dent.

"Lousy piece of shit." he muttered, getting up form his bed.

He stormed out of his room; he needed to get some air anyway.

Heat wandered throughout the base, noting lazily how their soldiers went on their way. They all looked the same to Heat. None of them piqued his interest.

He shrugged his shoulders. That was how it had always been in the Junkland. Everyone seemed faceless. Everyone seemed unfazed and cold; distant and detached. Heat didn't really care. Like he said before, none of them were of any interest to him. He knew none of them and didn't really feel like socializing.

He looked up to the gloomy sky and smelled the fresh rain. It always soothed his mood.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he heard a female voice speak from a short distance.

Slightly startled and annoyed at the fact that he didn't even sense her presence, he turned around and looked sharply at the source of the voice. There, a few feet behind him, a female stood with a male. His eyes narrowed as he realized the male to be his nemesis; Serph.

Heat growled at seeing him. He needed to get some air, damn it! Everywhere he went, the issue of Serph refused to leave him. He stared at the pair in front of him, who, it seemed were so focused on each other that they failed to notice the brooding redhead staring intently at them.

He looked at Serph as if he were trying to decipher what it was that made him tick. What was it that made him the ideal person? He regarded his easy posture and the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Heat raised an eyebrow at this. 'Was Serph blushing?' His eyes went from his cheeks to Serph's lips that were curved up to a smile. Heat scowled; so the young leader was smitten. He sneered. He was probably contemplating on making her his mate.

Ah yes. The ultimate goal of every male; to find their true mates and share the rest of their lives with them. Hm, the only hard part was how to lay their claims.

Heat switched his gaze from Serph to the female, who was none other than his other teammate, Argilla. He regarded her silently; she had a warm smile on her lips and her eyes seemed to twinkle. She stood in front of Serph, her arms crossed but with her right hand touching her chin. From the angle that he stood, Heat could get a view of her cleavage and her creamy long legs.

She had always dressed like that but something in Heat suddenly wanted to question that. Was there another reason why she was dressed the way she was now? 'Hmph,' he sneered, 'probably trying to get his attention.'

His eyes narrowed as he gazed intently at her face once more; it had that same pink tinge as Serph. Heat blinked; she liked Serph. She probably wanted him to be her mate. He inwardly cursed; that was another point to Serph. Serph had charisma and could have any woman he desired. Heat had always been aware of this fact, but he had never let this bother him.

'So what?' he used to reason with himself, 'I don't want a woman. Women are too troublesome.' But, as their skirmishes got more heated, and he began to lose more and more battles to Serph, Heat didn't want to admit it, but, he was desperate to win.

In anything.

He gritted his teeth at the sight that he was seeing. This was Serph's territory; 'Just like everything else in this fucking place!' he thought darkly. Women were his territory.

Heat frowned; perhaps it was time to enter a new arena. He silently retreated into the shadows and continued to watch them. His eyes narrowed into slits as he noticed Serph get closer to the female. She didn't flinch nor move away. She was either oblivious to the fact that they had become closer in proximity or that she welcomed his advances.

He didn't hear what had transpired between them as Serph leaned down on her and whispered something in her ear. Heat continued to look at them with nothing but contempt in his heart. Gale had said that it was the heart that made Serph strong.

What exactly was this heart? Was it desire? Lust?

He had heard of something called love. Love between parents and child, between siblings, between friends, and between lovers. But he had never experienced it for himself.

If it was the heart that determined strength, then so be it. Heat's mind raced as he contemplated this new arena that he was to enter. If the heart made Serph strong, he had two options. Either, he took away that heart from Serph or he gains his own.

He sighed; how was he to do that?

Argilla's sing-song chuckle brought him from his reverie. 'Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?' His eyes now focused on Argilla once more. She was the key. From the way that they looked at each other now, he would say that she possessed his heart. Heat's mind traced backwards, 'Come to think of it…from the past…he always looked at her…though she never noticed…'

He nodded and closed his eyes; he knew what to do.

He would claim her as his own.

'Too easy…' he told himself, 'I'll be hitting two birds with one stone…I'll take his heart and make it my own…'

'But how…?' he asked himself.

He needed to think his plan through.

"Mark my words Serph…," he muttered quietly, "you'll never claim her. She'll love me…in the end…whether she likes it or not!" he vowed.

"You'll lose asshole."

With those words, he vanished into the shadows.

xxxxx

Heat stormed through their barrack, growling and glaring daggers to those unfortunate enough to cross his path. With his quick and powerful strides, he reached his room with haste. He stomped his feet as he reached the inside of his room and sat on the bed.

She was the key he needed.

But she loved-no-she desired Serph. If he was to claim her, she must relinquish her desire for Serph and surrender to him. Heat's lips curved into a grin; he could just see it now; how Serph would break when he realized that his woman was in the arms of his arch-rival.

It would be damn sweet.

Heat got on the bed and stared at the ceiling with his palms at the back of his head. Soon after, his eyes closed and he drifted into sleep.

xxxxx

He awoke to the sound of singing. Heat furrowed his eyebrows. Who was that making all that noise? Noise? No, he shook his head; it wasn't noise. It was a song. A beautiful and melodic voice floating gently in the air.

Heat looked around himself; something was definitely wrong.

He awoke not in his room; but somewhere else. The walls, floors and ceiling were pure white. The furniture was the same but they were all white. Heat blinked; this was blinding as it was annoying to the senses.

Still, he found himself drawn to the source of the song. He took one step forward, then another and another still. His heart began to race and his hands trembled as he took more steps closer to the origin of the voice. His steps ended in front of a white door. There was no doubt; the song came from there.

His heart pounded as if it threatened to leap from his chest as he gripped the doorknob. He slowly turned it and slowly opened it, allowing the door to make a creaking noise.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

There, in front of his eyes to behold, was the siren, in her full glory. Blood rushed through his system and powerful electric jolts pulsed through his nether regions. He regarded the woman in front of him. She stood in front of him with an innocent smile on her face, as if she knew that he would come. She was in an open-air bath and her skin glistened in the moonlight. Only half of her body was exposed to him; but it didn't matter. He was going to have her. Her long pink hair was loose, framing her face beautifully. Her pink eyes held a sense of longing in them.

Heat shivered with desire and he walked towards her, his body moving on its own.

"Heat…" he heard his siren breathe out his name. He liked it; he liked the way his name passed through her lips.

"Argilla…" he whispered softly, disbelieving that the woman in front of him was his teammate.

Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled her into a searing kiss. She moaned softly in their kiss and he slid his tongue in her mouth. She shyly parted her lips and let her tongue dance with his. Heat's hands meandered to her plump breasts and she squealed in delight. His other hand gripped her head to hold her in place and pulled her closer to himself. Another jolt rushed through his nether regions and Heat groaned. It was almost becoming unbearable. This woman was driving him crazy!

He abruptly broke the kiss, unbelieving that this was all real. What he was feeling was unknown to him. He had never felt like this before. So much intensity, passion…just waiting to be unleashed.

He looked intently into her eyes and asked in a low and dangerous voice, "Who are you?"

His siren said nothing but giggled heartily, turning her back to him, "I am who you desire…"

"What?" Heat snarled in annoyance.

But before he could open his mouth to say something further, his vision blurred once more and his surroundings began to spin. He clutched his head in pain and fell into the water.

xxxxx

Heat sat up abruptly, he eyes widened with his face dripping with sweat. So, it had been a dream.

"Fuck!!" he shouted.

He breathed out slowly. He had a dream about her. He had dreamed about Argilla. She had said that it was she that he desired. Was that true? He frowned; he didn't know. He never really paid much attention to her in the past; until now.

But nonetheless, the dream intrigued him. She intrigued him. Serph will not stand in his way this time.

No, not this time.

Heat clutched the sheets around him tightly, "You won't win this time Serph…"

xxxxx

Morning came and Heat walked through the hall of the barrack, heading for the strategy room. Another offensive, he mused, was being planned. He bared his teeth in frustration. This war was getting tiresome. This stalemate was getting to him. His tribe needed more power! They can't survive being at par with everyone else. They needed to conquer or be conquered.

"Damn." he cursed, "If only I led the Embryon, none of this would have happened."

Heat walked into the strategy room and looked around. His eyes immediately narrowed as he saw Serph across from him. Serph looked back at him indifferently and somehow, Heat's blood boiled.

'Does he think that I'm not worth the competition? That arrogant bastard!'

Cielo walked in a few moments later, yawning out loud, "Man, why do we have to come so early ja?"

Gale, who stood beside Serph, had felt the tension rise between his two comrades, but was thankful that Cielo's humor had sliced through its thickening fog.

"Because this is a matter of urgency Cielo. Prudence is part of military discipline and not to mention-"

"Ja, ja brudda…I didn't ask for your life story…" Cielo drawled sleepily. Gale sighed; reasoning with Cielo in these matters was futile.

Heat sneered, 'After all, that guy's got crap for brains.'

"Gale, what's going on?"

The world seemed to freeze as he heard the female's voice. It sounded like his siren. He whipped around and saw Argilla. He looked her up and down. Again, her creamy legs were exposed to him as she walked briskly around the room and stopped in front of Serph. He sneered as he saw his leader smile warmly at her.

'It's all going to change soon…' he thought darkly.

"Alright. Let me present our plan," began Gale.

The dissemination machine showed a hologram and Gale nodded, "According to our scouts, the Vanguards and the Maribel are engaged in a skirmish. But it would seem that both Harley and Jinana are present."

Heat narrowed his eyes at the mention of the two tribes' leaders. He knew what Gale would say next.

"It would seem that the Vanguards have the upper hand. The Maribel would be planning a retreat. Our mission is to intercept them and assassinate Jinana."

All members nodded and had stern looks in their faces. They all were aware of how much was riding in this mission. If they had managed to defeat Jinana, the Maribel would join the Embryon. Their tribe would then be one step closer to achieving absolute power in the Junkland.

"The team will include of Serph, Argilla, Heat, Cielo and myself. We leave in half an hour. Are there any questions?"

Heat raised his hand and Gale turned to him.

"Positions?" he asked, his voice gruff.

Gale nodded, "As always, Serph would be at the center of the operation, along with Argilla as his support sniper."

Heat's eyes dangerously flashed red at Serph's direction. Serph met his glare with a steadfast gaze of his own only for a moment before turning his sight towards Argilla and then Gale.

Heat gritted his teeth as Serph ignored him.

"Heat, you will be positioned at the left flank, Cielo and I will located at the right flank."

Gale pointed at the hologram once more, "The location would be here," he pointed at the terrain that was filled debris, "It's excellent cover and the Maribel would not be expecting it."

"Any other questions?"

No one said anything and Gale nodded again, "Shall we proceed with the plan Serph?"

"Yes." Serph muttered.

"Then, you are all dismissed. Gather here in half an hour. We need to move quickly."

xxxxx

Heat put his cape around his shoulders and fastened it securely. His hands hastily grabbed his grenade launcher and inspected it. Seeing that everything was in order, he departed from his room and joined his comrades at the strategy room.

He was right on time; so was everyone else.

With a silent agreement amongst the team, they departed for their mission that would result in either success or failure; power gained or power lost.

xxxxx

It had been two weeks now, since that mission and Heat grew angrier and angrier. The mission had been a success and the Embryon leader was all the more loved and cherished by all. The fall of the Maribel to the Embryon was said to have not been possible if not for their leader. Heat didn't want to admit it, but they were right.

"Damn it…" he growled as he recalled the events in the battlefield.

_Flashback _

_The perimeter was surrounded, and sure enough, the small squad of the Maribel headed by Jinana trudged through the muddy, yet rocky terrain. _

_The Embryon remained effectively concealed behind the rocks and boulders, with their jamming and stealth equipment in tact, making them virtually invisible and untraceable by the enemy. Every one of them looked at Serph intently as he himself gazed intensely at the Maribel leader. Heat stared at Serph and for but a moment, as fleeting as sunlight, he saw a flash of emotion on his leader's face as he gazed at the Maribel leader. _

_Heat scowled; was it a look of sympathy? _

'_Leaders shouldn't show emotion. Serph is too naïve and too weak.' he declared pompously. But then, his gaze wandered over to his companion. The object of his recently found inner desires. Argilla kept her gaze where she aimed her rifle; at the Maribel lieutenants. She looked so serious at her job. Heat blinked; Argilla had always been like that. She was as reliable and dependable as she looked. He just didn't know why it never occurred to him before. _

_Was it because that he began to see her in a new light? _

_In that instant, Serph's index finger had signaled the commencement of their offensive. Heat could feel the blood rush through his veins; his eyes widened and he felt his hands tremble-his excitement unconcealed and undeniable. _

_The first shot that broke through the thick, foggy air was from Argilla's rifle. The shot was direct and precise, hitting the Maribel officer directly in between the eyes. One after another they fell. Heat aimed his weapon at the small vehicle that trudged along with the soldiers and at once, it had blown up, killing all of its passengers. _

_The members of Embryon moved quickly, running and sliding through the mud and taking cover behind the rocky formations on the battlefield. Heat could hear himself as he laughed as he saw more soldiers die by his hand. But then, something else caught his eye; a Maribel sniper was aiming at Argilla. _

_He cursed. He would not let her die. He couldn't. _

_He cursed again as his quick mind had processed that his weapon had neither the proficiency nor the range to fire at the sniper. Calling out would be futile as the information would not be received in time; and so, he did the only thing he could do. He pushed her out of the way and took the bullet for her. _

_The pain shot through his system like a runaway freight train. He clutched his chest in pain as his breathing became labored and hoarse. His eyes began to take intervals between focusing and dilating and soon, his sight became blurry and foggy. He suddenly felt lightheaded and he could have sworn that his body as well as his spirit was about to succumb to eternal rest; until that time; that small and exact instant when he heard something. It was a voice; a distant voice that seemed to call out to him. _

_He tried to move his head and focus his eyes, one last time, in an attempt to get a glimpse of the person. Alas, with his sight deteriorating and sleep all but overwhelming him, a blurry silhouette was all that he saw. But, as he saw it, his soul and spirit seemed to have been revived as the silhouette belonged to none other the object of his attraction. _

_She had tears in her eyes and held him close to her bosom. Heat tugged his lips upwards, 'In this round…I win…I win Serph…' he gloated to himself weakly. _

_Then, it all went black._

_End Flashback_

He now lay there, on the hospital bed, crippled and bedridden, but alive and well. The shot that he had sustained had hit him in his right lung and had punctured it. It was a very serious wound, and no doubt about it, it could have killed him.

But then, Heat grinned wildly inwardly as he thought about it. He was alive and he had been the one to have saved Argilla's life. It was not Serph. In fact, Serph wasn't even near the scene where it happened. He had gone in for the kill and challenged Jinana.

In his mental scoreboard, this was a plus point for him, and a step closer to snatching her away from him.

She would notice him now, and possibly feel gratitude towards him.

Although he was bedridden, Heat was still pretty much conscious of his surroundings. His acute sense of hearing, for instance, would tell him whether there were people approaching his room. He had been in a coma for the first week and was semi-conscious by the beginning of the second week. And throughout the times when he was there, lost in the depths of unconsciousness, he could have sworn that he had heard her voice, calling out to him. He had been dreaming of her as well. Almost every night, when his eyes were closed and sleep overcoming him, she, his siren, would invite him in her folds of warmth and flesh.

He would feel her and see her as clear as day itself. The dreams were persistent and insistent, bringing Heat's dwindling self-control one step closer to being fully released. He would see himself claiming her. Yes, he wanted her. Badly.

Heat closed his eyes wearily. Despite having rest for a fortnight now, his body still felt beaten and broken. He took a deep breath and allowed sleep to take him.

Moments later, his slumber was interrupted as he felt a person step into the room.

'Probably the nurse…' he told himself dryly, clearly uninterested.

The figure walked into the room with light steps, as if taking every precaution of being undetected by the patient. Heat stiffened his muscles as he felt the figure move about in the room. Who was it? Who would come to see him? But as he recalled the idea of the nurse, he forced himself to relax a bit more and so, had his eyes to remain shut.

The same said eyes, however, shot open immediately as he felt a warm sensation in his right hand; the figure had grasped it. And by the feel of it, the hand was small; smaller than his own and was soft to the touch. It was a female's hand.

He turned his head slowly to get a clear look of his visitor, who was obviously not the nurse.

Heat could feel his inner self jump around in glee as he gazed at the woman before him. As he had expected, it had been Argilla. No doubt, she felt gratified towards him.

Heat opened his mouth to say something but Argilla had put her fingers against his lips to silence him. She smiled warmly and gratefully and parted her lips, "I…wanted to thank you for what you've done for me Heat. If it weren't for you, I'd not be here right now. I just wanted you to know that I am…grateful. Thank you. You are a true comrade." she said in a tone of undeniable truth.

Heat's eyes were all in the while locked onto hers and he could see that she had really meant what she had just told him. His chest felt lighter for some reason. Was this the heart that Gale spoke of?

He said nothing and let his eyes trail down towards where she held his hand. Argilla blushed as she followed his gaze and then, a little abruptly, pulled her hand from his.

"Well, I better get going. I have training exercises in ten minutes. I'll visit again. Stay alive Heat."

With those words, she made her way out of the room.

'Damn straight…' Heat said exasperatedly, 'I can't stay in this damn bed! I gotta get outta here!'

xxxxx

Another two weeks had passed and Heat's recovery was astounding. The physicians had deemed him ready to leave in three more days. Heat grinned; he couldn't wait to start walking again and put his plan to best Serph in motion once more.

But then, at the thought of Serph, Heat felt the vigor stream away from his system. That was right; he would have to return to the realistic world; a world dominated by Serph. Argilla, throughout the course of her visits had mentioned that the Maribel had indeed fallen to the Embryon. She had spoken of how Jinana was defeated at the hands of their "mighty leader". Heat sneered at the thought, 'Anyone could best that Maribel weakling!'

But still, the facts were irrefutable. Serph had indeed proved himself as Embryon's worthy leader; worthy to keep the position. He was strong; and with this successful campaign, he would get even more support.

'While I on the other hand, am lying here, twiddling my thumbs!' he growled at himself as he surveyed his helpless state.

But then, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. There were always more ways to skin the cat. He would destroy Serph but he would be using an unconventional way.

He would be using her.

Heat allowed his mind to travel over to Argilla. Clearly she was attractive and if the plan went well, he would be hitting two birds with one stone. While using her, he would destroy Serph and on the other hand, he would have her. Oh yes, this was a victory that he would relish for a long, long time.

Heat's lips twisted in a malicious grin, she would not refuse him.

'And even if she did, that won't stop me!' he promised dangerously, 'She'd be mine, whether she liked it or not.'

xxxxx


	2. Frustration

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**Warning: MODERATE LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 2: Frustration**

It had been a week since Heat's release from the infirmary. As expected from him, he had made a remarkably fast recovery. But despite his superb bodily functions, his spirit remained diminished and exhausted.

Everywhere he looked, he only saw admiration and support for their tribe leader. Heat gritted his teeth in annoyance as he heard a pair of new recruits speak proudly of their honorable and strong leader.

Heat clenched his hands and walked in his room, growling.

He plopped himself down on the chair and thought about the previous events. His feelings had not changed; his decision unaltered, his plan untouched. He cursed himself. He needed to act quickly.

'I should just fuck her brains out…' he thought impatiently.

As that night over a month prior, he had been constantly having dreams and visions of Argilla. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Normally, this wouldn't have caused a problem, considering that his feelings for her might be attributed as a "plus point" since it would keep him in focus of his objective: to destroy Serph.

But, that was only if lust was what he was feeling.

True, that Heat felt an immense amount of sexual desire for Argilla, but at the same time, he couldn't quite put it, but he felt something else for the woman. He neither knew nor understood it.

'Whenever I would look at her, I just want to wrap my arms around her. I want to protect her…' he thought intensely.

'She's a member of Embryon you jackass. She could protect herself just fine.' another part of him interjected.

Heat frowned. His other self was right. But still, he felt that need, that want, to protect her from all the harshness of this world. He didn't have to, but he wanted to.

Heat was also aware of every glance and stare that she had been throwing their leader. His eyes narrowed at the memory.

'Yes…but I also want her to look at me with those eyes…I want her to look at me that way. Me and only me. I want her to feel this need…'

He groaned.

He really had too much time in his hands.

Since their victory against the Maribel, all had been quiet. He was guessing that Gale and the others were planning their next move. That, and the fact that the Brutes, Wolves and the Solids were at war with each other.

They probably figured that getting in between the crossfire wasn't such a hot idea at all, and so, sought to wait things out until the victor came out, which, Embryon would eliminate.

How?

'How the fuck should I know? That's Gale's job!' he thought to himself, getting on the bed while putting his left leg on his right one, his arms folded behind his head.

No sooner than he closed his eyes, was he once again visited by his siren-turned-succubus.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

This had got to stop.

Easier than done though.

Heat smirked as he thought about his antidote.

He quickly got off the bed and grabbed his cloak. The night was young, and he decided that gathering information on his target to be a good idea.

His footsteps echoed through the deserted halls of the barrack. It was nearly midnight and everyone was asleep. He frowned. How was he supposed to find her now? It didn't matter. He needed to think.

If he was going to take her and claim her, he needed to know more about her. Heat headed for their records room. He entered the room with a bored look in his face; this was the first place to know about his 'special person'.

The guard, or should he say, the record keeper gave him a firm salute, "What can I do for you sir?" he asked politely.

'You could get the fuck outta my face boy!' his inner self yelled.

"I need a dossier on Embryon member Argilla, Intelligence officer." Heat stated calmly, his red eyes piercing menacingly at the young keeper's green ones, giving him the impression that going against his wishes would mean hell for him; a hell of hurt.

The young keeper, feeling the heat of intensity to which the commander's eyes were directing at him, hurriedly complied, while stifling a nervous gulp and hastily nodded and immediately searched for the aforesaid dossier.

Heat watched the young man type with feigned calmness, pleased that he could assert his persona and authority on one's will with such ease.

'Damn wimp…' he thought darkly.

"Here it is sir." the keeper suddenly spoke, rousing Heat from his evaluation of the young man. The young keeper held out the file to Heat, attempting his best to look professional, bold and definitely unafraid.

Heat's eyes danced amusedly upon his form, quickly seeing through his façade, and without ado, snatched the file from the keeper's hands.

"You're new. What's your name boy?" he asked offhandedly.

"Fox sir." the young keeper replied.

"Fox eh?" Heat looked at him quizzically, "Well, you do good work boy."

With that, Heat turned to leave, his file in hand, when Fox's voice broke through the thin air of silence, "Wait sir! You are not authorized to take dossiers from this room!"

Heat turned around, his red eyes ablaze, "I'll return it in the morning." he said firmly, earning him a nervous look from Fox.

"But-!"

"But nothing. Now, what do you say that you be a clever fox and decide that this is for your own good. Catch my drift?" he asked cryptically.

Fox, being NOT that naïve took the hint; if he didn't want to break his pretty face, he'd let Heat go.

"Yes sir…"

"Good. It'll be back by morning."

As Heat exited the room, Fox let out a deep breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

xxxxx

Heat plopped down on his bed and began to skim through Argilla's dossier. His eyes looked through the information with hungry eyes.

"Argilla. Found 3484. That was five years ago. Hmmm…" Heat's thoughts drifted to the time aforesaid.

'Five years ago eh? Where was I? That's right…I was new to the Embryon as well. I had joined the year prior…'

He shook his head and returned his concentration back to the dossier.

"A female…aged 20. So, she was fifteen at the time…the bastard was only seventeen? Hmm…She's 5'6"; and weighed 57 kgs." Here, Heat smirked. "Women and their weights."

"Let's see…Distinguishable marks: The ATMA mark on her left chest area."

Heat smirked again and felt the all too familiar warm feeling at the pit of his stomach, "Damn woman…" he cursed inwardly as his mind produced images of the said woman, naked.

"Basic Appearance: Has pink hair and pink eyes…Yes, very unique."

"Basic Profile: In the year 3484, she had been found in the outskirts of Muladhara, at coordinates 683-AG. She was found by Serph." Heat's blood boiled at the sight of his rival's name. So, he had been the one who found her. It would explain her attraction towards him and him towards her.

"The subject was found unconscious from the lack of water and food. The subject was barely clothed and was delusional. Delusional?" Heat quirked an eyebrow.

"Medical Assessment: At the time of her arrival, the subject has a very low blood sugar which was consistent with the assumption of her state of lacking food and water at a prolonged time. There was no sign of abrasion or physical trauma in her body."

"Psychological Assessment: A very timid and emotional subject. Does not trust anyone to come near her or speak to her except for the person who had found her. The subject, who may be emotional, is not dangerous. In the first few nights of her arrival, she has suffered from insomnia and from a Para Somnia, called night terrors. The subject claims the she was being 'devoured' by a 'monster' in her dreams. The subject had also minor bruising on her body after such episodes which was deemed by the board as self-inflicted. But, according to Dr. Ezekiel, this may be a form of Somatoform Disorder. The subject has been diagnosed as Schizophrenic. The subject was then subjected to a series of treatment, physical and psychological-mainly medication (anti-anxiety and anti-psychotic drugs) and counseling (cognitive therapy)."

"The subject remains unresponsive to the treatment and demands to see the person who had found her, Serph. It was decided that Serph was to be the head of her counseling. Three months after the treatment, the subject had recovered and was deemed to be emotionally and psychologically stable."

Heat frowned as he finished reading the dossier. He had no idea that his teammate had gone through such a bizarre problem. He cursed. This would prove to be a problem. Serph had been, and still was a big part of her life. He was the one she met first; he was the one she first trusted and was the only one who helped her regain sanity. Their relationship was imbedded deep in their minds and hearts that it would prove to be a worthy challenge to destroy.

Heat momentarily thought of shifting his plan but decided against it. He wanted her; he had been wanting her for the last month. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had to have her.

'But would she have me…?' he thought, 'Or would she continue to cling to that bastard as if he were her crutches?' he thought disgustedly.

'She will have me…In one way or another…'

Feeling weary, Heat set the dossier on the bedstead and fell asleep.

xxxxx

Fox yawned as he walked through the busy halls, waving and muttering hellos and good mornings to his comrades. His sleepiness, however, dissolved in a matter of seconds as he remembered the borrowed dossier and he immediately gained a quick burst of energy and practically ran through the halls while muttering a few worried "Oh shit! Oh shit!" along the way.

He made his way to the room, panting and proceeded to sit on his chair when he found the aforesaid dossier on his table.

'Eh? How did this get here? The room was locked.'

He shrugged his shoulders. It didn't matter anyway. As long as the dossier was back. He gently took the dossier and returned it to its original placing.

xxxxx

Heat looked onto the harsh and arid horizon before him. Yes, it always rained in the Junkland, but the sky was a perpetual yellow. It never got blue or even a tinge close to that hue. It was always a glaring yellow. Heat scowled; he couldn't do anything about it, so what was the use of complaining about it?

He let his thoughts drift towards his siren once more. He groaned inwardly; now that he knew her past and history, the next step to his plan would be to get closer to her. That would a bit easier now, now that she felt gratitude towards him.

'For once, she'd notice another man other than that bastard.' he sneered.

"A penny for your thoughts?" a voice sing-sang behind him.

He stiffened momentarily as he turned around to face the source of the voice but quickly recovered and let his eternal furious facial expression veil his face once again.

"Hey Heat…!"

Heat blinked; it was Argilla. He had been thinking about her and before he knew it, she was right in front of him. His inner self grinned; she came to him. That was definitely a jumpstart to his plan.

What plan? Pure and unadulterated seduction.

"Argilla." he said in a monotonous voice.

"I came by the infirmary yesterday but they said that you had been discharged last week."

"Hn…" he replied, feigning disinterest.

"Well…I know I said I'd come see you sooner but Gale sent Serph and I on a recon mission. So, we had our hands full."

Heat's blood rushed to his head as he heard his rival's name. So, she had been with him.

'Damn that bastard!'

"So…how are you feeling?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine." he responded curtly. Something was definitely different about Argilla today. There was a fragrance in the air that Heat couldn't put a finger on. He didn't know what it was…but it smelled damn good. It was rousing his systems and it sent jolts within his veins. He breathed easily and found that the smell was originating from her.

It was giving Heat a weird feeling. It was almost as if the fragrance was beckoning him to come closer to its source.

Argilla chuckled.

Heat blinked, shrugging off the effects of the strange fragrance and tried to focus on the woman in front of him. Right. What did she say again? Heat gave her a confused look.

"Well, it looks like someone's a little cranky!" she chuckled once more.

Heat said nothing but she had noticed an emotion dance in his eyes; emotion akin to…amusement?

"So…what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing."

Argilla had tried; she tried her best but it seemed that Heat really deserved his name. He seemed or rather, was, obviously agitated. Was he agitated with her?

"Well, I just wanted to see you again Heat. I guess you're busy. So, I guess I'll see you later."

Heat's feet still remained where they were and watched wordlessly as she turned and took the first step to leave.

She stopped on her third step and turned once more to face him, "Oh and Heat? Chill out!"

Heat raised an eyebrow, "Chill out?" he muttered to himself as Argilla disappeared.

xxxxx

Heat looked at his ceiling; yet again, he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of killing Serph and claiming Argilla.

He wanted her badly, that was no secret. But after their conversation that afternoon, another feeling asserted itself at being recognized. Sure, it had always been there but Heat had always suppressed it at the back of his head, deeming it as useless and annoying.

But as she looked at him that afternoon, the feeling came rushing back. He didn't know what it was but it sent a funny feeling of giddiness in his stomach and chest. He found his breathing to be severely constricted and so decided to stay quiet while giving it his all to steady his cold yet fiery composure.

Her touch on his shoulder had been electrifying to say the least.

'What is she doing to me?'

And as if on cue, a voice that seemed to be a distant memory of the past whispered to his ear, "Perhaps it is…love…" the voice offered hopefully.

Heat could only sit; his mouth agape at the supposed diagnosis of his "condition".

He was…in love?

Preposterous.

But…what was love in the first place?

Heat frowned in confusion and yelled, "Aargh! This is bullshit."

'You want her…you want to touch her…to claim her…to hear her moan…to see her writhe beneath you in ecstasy. You want her to scream your name…you want her to love you and only you…to desire you and only you…to be yours and yours alone.'

"Damn it…I think I'm losing it."

But…what was that smell? He remembered how stupidly he acted that time. The blasted smell was distracting him. She was the source of it. 'What the hell was that?' he thought angrily.

Heat allowed himself to lie on his bed once more and forced himself to sleep. And once more, without fail, his siren visited him yet again.

xxxxx

Heat woke up to the alarming sound of Embryon's siren. He bolted from his bed and quickly prepared himself for battle and in less than two minutes, he dashed out of his room and ran towards the strategy room.

He ran into the room and saw his other teammates. His eyes casually ran over Argilla's form. Her face was as stern as his own; her composure fully alert and possessed none of its girly charm it had the day prior. She looked at him but said nothing; nothing but a simple nod. He said nothing as well but held her in his gaze for but a moment before turning away. And as a routine, his eyes wandered over to the man beside her, Serph. Heat glared at their direction. 'He is damn too close to her!' his inner self yelled, enraged.

Heat looked at Serph and saw that he too was looking at Argilla with a small smile gracing his lips. Heat growled and in an attempt to dissipate some of the tension from his body, he looked elsewhere and saw that Cielo and Gale looked serious as well. Something was going on.

"Gale." he growled, "What's happening?" he asked seriously.

"Cielo has discovered a new ruin that might prove useful to us." Gale replied impassively. The hologram was activated and Gale pointed to the southern part of the map.

"This is an uncharted terrain. But during a routine recon mission that Cielo made yesterday, he seemed to have found a ruin of some-sorts."

Heat sighed, "And? How is this place of any use to us?"

Gale nodded, his pale green eyes meeting Heat's bored red ones, "It seems to be a military installation."

"Does it belong to another tribe?" Argilla asked.

"No. According to Cielo, the place is deserted. We must act quickly if we are to claim it as one of our bases. It would prove to be a good HQ as we expand our forces. This would prove to be a good opportunity for us to grow and improve our manpower and equipment while the Brutes, Wolves and Solids are at war."

Heat scowled and all eyes were turned to him. "And what makes you think that there's anything there that are not dead piles of junk? And what are we going to do about the victor of the war? Those three are the biggest tribes in Junkland. How are we supposed to beat them when they combine into just one huge tribe?"

Serph looked sternly at him and Heat met his gaze as if taunting him to prove him wrong. Serph redirected his gaze to Gale and nodded before turning back to Heat, "They won't combine into one group."

Argilla looked at Serph, a smile dancing on her lips and Serph continued, not missing Heat's glare and clenched fists, "The Brutes' attention is towards eliminating the Solids and the Solids towards the Wolves. That means that the most likely tribe to be eliminated is the Solids. The Wolves know this too but they also know that they wouldn't stand a chance at winning should the Solids and Brutes combine their bases and manpower."

"The most plausible strategy to survive would be to ally themselves with another tribe. That would be either the Vanguards or us. Seeing that the Vanguards are too small and that we have conquered the Maribel, the most likely candidate for an alliance would be us."

"As it is, we have enough manpower and strength to crush the Vanguards. And we will carry out the assault once we have secured the base. And once we do, hopefully, that is when the Solids would be defeated and the Wolves asking our allegiance. And should we defeat the Brutes, the only thing standing between us and complete control are the Wolves which, we are confident, we could overwhelm as we are equally matched. The tricky part is just to which tribe the strength of the Brutes would go." Serph explained; his eyes steely and steadfast.

"So," Serph continued, "while this war is going on and the Solids are still undefeated, we would use this time to gather our forces, establish a new HQ or stronghold so that our forces are spread, not too thin, but spread enough so that we can send a pincer attack."

Gale touched his forehead, "Serph. It isn't tricky. Should everything go according to plan, and we defeat the Brutes, Embryon must waste no time and occupy Ajna and assassinate Lupa."

"Gale!" Argilla yelled, her pink eyes ablaze, "Are you suggesting that we…"

"Yes. We have to conduct a preemptive strike. Because if we do not, they will. This is the best way; the only way."

"But…!" Argilla protested but stopped as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Serph's concerned silver eyes.

Heat growled as he looked at the two but turned his attention towards Gale, "Gale is right Argilla. There isn't another way. They're probably being briefed about this same strategy right now."

Argilla shrugged her shoulders and Gale nodded, "Right. The advantage we will have is that our preemptive strike will most likely give us control of Ajna. And should our plan to assassinate Lupa fail, we have a second base that is unknown to them. That would be our trump card."

Heat smirked, "Alright. Now when do we leave?"

"ASAP."

xxxxx

"Man!! It's really cold out here brudda!!" Cielo complained, his whole body shaking as they walked through the abandoned base. The snow had begun falling but it was just light. The base was cold but not entirely frozen. That was a good sign.

Argilla walked over to him and patted his head, "Well, it's because you don't wear the standard Embryon uniform!"

Cielo pouted and stuck his tongue out, "Gale doesn't either and I don't see you yelling at him! And besides, I need flexibility for my movements ja? How can I do my numbers if de suit is too tight or too long?"

Serph chuckled as well and went closer to the two, "Knock it off guys, we have a base to establish. Besides, with any luck, we'd install the heat today as well." Serph said, emphasizing his last sentence to the shivering Cielo.

All that while, Heat stood a few meters away from the group, surveying the area. The area was indeed a military facility. It seemed to be a hangar for planes. Which was all they needed. But he missed nothing of his teammates' conviviality as he watched them from the corner of his eyes.

He also didn't miss the fact that Serph had put his hands on both of Argilla's shoulders, as an attempt to keep her warm. He also didn't miss the pink tinge that graced Argilla's face as he did so.

"Ey! Knock if off guys, we have a _base to establish _ja?" Cielo imitated Serph, while winking.

"You two can do dat stuff once de mission is over." he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Argilla smacked her forehead with her hand and chuckled, looking at Serph, "What's this? Cielo being matured? What's next? Varin in a pink tutu?"

Serph chuckled along with Argilla, "Okay, okay. That's enough. Let's go."

The three walked inside and Serph called out to Heat, "Heat! Let's go!"

Heat turned to face him, "I know."

xxxxx

"Why are here again?" Cielo asked for the nth time that day. Argilla sighed, "We're here to establish a new HQ!"

Heat smirked at hearing Argilla's feisty remark although it was unseen as the four walked through the dark halls of the installation.

"Well, why isn't Gale here den brudda? It's his mission too ja?" Cielo complained.

Serph sighed; it was always like that. It was as if they were babysitting. But then again, Cielo was an integral part of the team.

"Cielo," Argilla drawled, "Gale is needed at Muladhara to keep the place running! You know that!"

It was time for Heat to interject, "If that's true Argilla, then shouldn't Serph be there at Muladhara instead of Gale?" He knew he was plucking all the wrong strings in Argilla's guitar, but he wanted to test her tolerance. He wanted to know how she would fare when put into heat.

Besides, he was also curious as to Serph's reaction.

"Heat's right brudda! Serph's de leader ja? So, why is he doing some bum mission?"

Heat's smirk widened. That dimwit Cielo had unwittingly added fuel to the fire.

Serph was as quiet as a mouse.

"Because, as Gale had less experience in the field and he is our tactician, Heat, it would be prudent of us to let him remain there. After all, it's just dumb to send your brains to do the grunts' work!"

Heat smiled. She never ceased to amaze him. She was as sharp as a knife. "Besides, Serph wants to make sure that we're fine. And that's all we need to know. With Serph," her voice laced with emotion, didn't go unnoticed by Heat, "we are sure to succeed."

Argilla didn't know when Serph had gotten closer to her, but as she spoke those words, she felt his hand grasp hers in the dark. Her lips were tugged into a smile and she squeezed his hand back.

"Right." Cielo replied, finally understanding.

"Hn…" was Heat's only reply.

They walked out of the hall and located themselves at the power room of the base.

"Right." Serph began, "Well, so far so good. First, we need to generate power. Well, let's get to work people. I want this place up and running with power."

Cielo groaned, "Why me?"

xxxxx

Heat and Argilla headed for the furnace. What they saw was more or less a passable furnace. It wasn't too outdated and they both believed that it could still be used.

Heat scowled, "Why am I doing this crap?"

Argilla snickered, "Because we were ordered to Heat! You better be careful. I think some of Cielo's attitude is rubbing off on you!"

Heat didn't feel it the moment it came but it was after a few seconds of staring into Argilla's face had he realized that he had been smiling all along. To save himself of embarrassment, he averted his gaze from her and stared instead at the job that presented itself to them.

"Well," he began, his voice gruff, "we better get to work."

"You're right." she nodded in agreement.

The room fell into an awkward silence as the two set out to get the power-grid online.

Surprising for Heat, it was Argilla who broke the silence, "Hey Heat…?"

"Yeah?" he didn't want to sound impatient, after all, she was his goal, but all the same, it came out that way.

"Nothing." she said quickly.

Heat, slightly annoyed, stopped what he was doing and went over to where she stood, daring to step over her personal space.

Argilla had seen his marching form, but stood still nonetheless, "Heat…" she breathed out his name. Heat's inner self had rejoiced as he heard her voice say his name. It had been different from the way she previously said it. This time it was sensual. Heat could feel his desire increase and his blood pump through his system.

It would seem, from the way she was looking at him now, that she indeed felt something for him. Her pink eyes seemed to be lighter in color, is if in a trance or a dreamy state. He stopped right in front of her, their faces only inches apart.

It was his turn to breathe into her face, "What…?"

"I…" she was looking at him now, calmness and collectedness boasted by her countenance, confusion and reluctance betrayed by her glazed eyes.

She was hesitating. But hesitating to do what?

"Argilla…" her name rolled off of his tongue and he saw her shiver. Perhaps it was the cold, or something else entirely. Heat put his hands on either side of her face now that he had backed her into a wall.

"Heat…what?"

"Sshhh…" he cooed as he leaned down to finally taste her full lips.

Argilla didn't know what came over her, but the moment she had entered the room with Heat, she felt flushed and warm. And when he gazed into her eyes, she saw something she didn't expect to see. She saw want and need in them.

So, perhaps, inside Heat's fiery exterior, was a man longing for someone.

Caught in the moment, she leaned towards the kiss.

"_Report."_ came the crackling transmission.

Heat immediately withdrew from her and turned his back, cursing to himself.

'Damn that bastard!'

Argilla was immediately snapped out of her daze and responded, "The process is almost complete. Expect it in a quarter of an hour."

"_Roger that. Out." _

Without another word, Argilla returned to her tasks, determined to forget what had just transpired.

'Heat…but Serph…'

Heat watched her sigh from the corner of his eyes. He had been so damn close; but that bastard had to ruin it all.

As the memory of their previous positions, Heat's lips tugged itself slowly to a smile. He had been very close to her, their bodies just aching with anticipation. But he shook his head violently; he was on a mission and couldn't afford to be distracted any more than he already was. She, especially, cannot afford to get distracted.

Heat smirked.

He saw her move her lips as if she were talking to someone and yet no words came out. She was distracted.

His smirk widened. _He _was the reason why she was being the way she was now. Her lithe frame was slightly trembling, her face still held their quaint pink tinge.

For the first time during the day, he felt happy.

He felt happy because it was _he_ who had provoked such bodily reactions from her. Him and him alone. In that moment, it was just he and she. There was no Embryon, no Military Base, no stupid Cielo and most importantly, no Serph.

He continued to feel giddy about himself until he heard Argilla speak, "Heat! I'm done in my end? Give me a status report!"

He continued to smirk; he liked that fiery attitude of hers.

"I'm done. All we have to do now is connect the cables and flip the switch!" he said emotionlessly, perfectly masking what he was feeling.

She nodded in his direction, "Right. Let's get to it then."

xxxxx

Cielo, with a bored look on his face, tapped the keys of the keyboard with less enthusiasm than his face, if that was possible.

He had been assigned to set up the communications link with their base at Muladhara.

He grinned, however, when he succeeded in making a link, "We're online Serph!" he said excitedly through their com links.

"_Roger that. Good work. Out."_ came Serph's crackled reply.

Cielo frowned; this was just too boring. Heat and Argilla hadn't come back yet, and they promised power ten minutes prior.

'Dat would make it, five more minutes ja?' Cielo thought.

'Let's see…' he then grinned once more, thinking of just bugging his leader. Just as he was about to do so, the lights flickered and flashed on. Power was restored.

"Yes!" he said gleefully. But still, it didn't change the fact that he was nearly driven out of his mind with boredom. And so, not forsaking his plan, once again, he sent a transmission to Serph.

xxxxx

Serph looked at the room before him; it was dark and so he just relied on the light from his flashlight.

He was getting rather anxious and suddenly, power was restored. Heat and Argilla had done it. His eyes began to scan over the room once more and he saw that it was a weapons storage facility. There were rifles, ammunition, rockets, rocket launchers, missiles and other kinds of artilleries-heavy and light.

He felt glad. This was what they needed to win the war. The heavy artillery that they found would make their future sieges to be easier and hopefully help turn the tide of the war in their favor. Serph turned his head onto the other shelf as its contents piqued his interest.

He walked over to the aforesaid shelf and held one of the weapons in his hands. It was a rifle. It was a light rifle and he held it easily in his hands. He looked at it thoughtfully and remembered the pink-haired female member of his team. The rifle was her first choice of weaponry. He sweat-dropped when he thought about it. Rifles were very deadly and sneaky to boot! But then again, it matched the description of his bubblegum-haired comrade.

As his mind thought more about Argilla, he couldn't help but wonder as to where and what she was doing at that moment, he began to think of how pretty she looked that day. Correction, she had always looked beautiful in his eyes.

It made him think of the times that they had spent together. He remembered when he first found her; how tired, exhausted and vulnerable she looked.

_Flashback_

_Serph gently caressed the back of the girl in his arms. Her pink eyes from dull and hazy, her body exhausted. Her pink hair was dirty and dusty. She looked at him with fear in her eyes that even with her limited strength, she tried to push him away from her. _

_He didn't let her. He couldn't. _

_He held her tighter and lifted her off the ground. _

"_Ssshh…" he said gently, "I'm not going to hurt you…" _

_Her eyes told him that she was hesitant, and so he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, and smiled, "You're alright now…I'm here…" _

_It was then that she first smiled at him. A timid yet genuine smile. He held her closer to his chest and he started towards the base. He looked at the bundle that he held and noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled warmly at her._

_End Flashback _

'Argilla…' he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when a sudden transmission was sent to him, "Report."

"_Ey Leader! Wen are we getting outta here brudda? It's too boring ja?" _

Serph smiled, "You're so bored that you had to tell me about it?"

"_Of course ja? Say, Leader, where do you think Heat and Argilla are? Dey've been gone for hours ja?" _

Serph didn't know why but the thought of Heat and Argilla being lost, for hours, together, sent unpleasant feelings throughout his system, "…" and once more, Serph found himself speechless.

"_Maybe dey got lost ja? Or maybe dey're busy? I tink Heat's just old enough to look for a mate eh?"_ Cielo knew that getting his leader riled up was one of his priorities. Cielo had also been aware that not only Heat but Serph as well was at his prime; the perfect time to seek a mate. He was darting stones at the dark, but his instincts said otherwise. It was blow sort of below the belt, but he just wanted to see his reaction. Too bad he couldn't really _see_ it. Sigh. Oh well, he just had to settle to _hearing_ his reaction.

Serph frowned; his mind was sending him images of Heat and Argilla. Argilla was an important comrade to him, she was special to him and they had a special bond; a special kind of esprit de corps. But, then, he really had no claim on her. Not really.

Then why did he feel like that?

Why did he feel unpleasant when another male would set eyes on her? He had been feeling that since he met her, but he had attributed that to his nature of being protective towards his comrades.

But never did this feeling burn with such intensity until Cielo had mentioned that Argilla and Heat were "lost", "alone", "together" and that they could be "busy".

Heat was a comrade too. He wasn't an enemy. So, that pretty much trashed his first theory. It wasn't protectiveness towards a comrade. It was something else entirely.

The word that made him tumble over the edge was the word "mate". Was Heat looking at Argilla as a prospective mate? He couldn't let that happen. But, he also knew that he was not her mate either…nor was he even considered as a prospect for her. If anything, she saw him as a leader and a comrade…a close friend…perhaps even as a brother…and that was all.

He thought about Heat too. He was a man, just like he was…of course it would be natural for him to seek a mate…it wasn't a bad thing. But, for some reason, Serph just didn't like the idea of Heat considering Argilla as a prospective mate. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply; he couldn't let himself get distracted now.

This was an important mission.

With a deep breath, "I'll contact them. Hang tight Cielo. Out."

He hadn't meant to sound cold, but at that moment, he couldn't help himself.

He radioed them.

"Heat, Argilla, report."

"_We're heading to the point now. ETA, 5 minutes."_

"Did you run into some problems?" Serph asked, guising his jealousy behind leadership concerns.

"_No…it was smooth."_ came her reply.

"Roger that. Out."

Somehow, Serph wasn't all that convinced.

xxxxx

**Psychological Terminologies: **

**Para Somnia: A sleeping disorder**

**Night Terrors: Night terrors are a sleep disorder involving abrupt awakening from sleep in a terrified state. Night terror is similar to ****nightmares**** except that nightmares usually occur during REM sleep and include unpleasant or frightening dreams. (****http://adam. A psychological disorder where the patient suffers from delusions, coupled with social detachment and being emotionally cold. **

**Somatoform Disorder: A psychological disorder wherein in a trauma results in a physical manifestation. (e.g. A person who had the trauma of seeing her daughter raped has gone blind.)**


	3. Yami

**A/N: The author does not have anything against homosexuality and did not use the term "gay" with the intention of discrimination. **

**Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: MODERATE LANGUAGE. **

**Chapter 3: Yami **

Argilla walked out of the power room with Heat in tow. She may not be able to see him but she could practically feel his eyes burning a hole through her back. He was watching her intently. She didn't know why but she felt highly uncomfortable but at the same time, thrilled.

She stopped and he did too. She turned to face him, "Let's go to the rendezvous point."

Heat smirked, "Isn't that where we're _supposed_ to go anyway? Why are you telling me this?"

Heat suddenly felt lightheaded. He was smelling something again. She was emitting that very addictive fragrance again. It was driving him crazy…

Heat regarded the woman before him with a dreamy expression not betrayed by his countenance; she was blushing. No doubt she was embarrassed. She was disoriented. And it was all because of him. Granted that she had been talking to the bastard, but, Heat knew, that the pink tinge on her face was not because of _him._

"Well…?" he said sensuously, again, his desire rising.

Apparently, she felt it too, as she bit her lip unsurely, and turned around and started walking again.

Heat wasn't going to let her get away that easy, and so, he grabbed her hand, "Wait." he said gruffly, "We're not done."

"Yes we are." she replied steadily, her pink eyes meeting his intense stare.

She attempted to snatch her hand away from his, but he held on tighter, "Let me go Heat."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Not until you tell me what you wanted to tell me in that room."

She tilted her head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

He leaned closer to her, and she leaned back, trying to put space in between them. His other hand grasped her arm and pulled her closer, "Don't play innocent Argilla. I saw you…"

She trembled slightly, not used to the close contact between them, "I just wanted to…"

"To…?"

"Ask…if you…felt what I felt…" she breathed.

"Feel what?"

"That…" she was annoyed with herself. She felt so intimidated by him. She was a strong and smart member of Embryon, and here she was trembling before a man. A comrade no less.

"I feel warm…"

That had done it. Heat lost control. As she said those words, had he sooner pinned her on the nearest wall and ravaged her lips with his. She whimpered in pain as her head hit the wall. Heat pressed himself closer to her pried her lips open with his teeth and tongue.

Was she resonating of his desire for her? Was it possible that she saw him as a prospect as well? This was the first breakthrough he had had all day. And if so, he would do anything to widen that desire.

She gasped, her hands clawing at his suit. Heat moaned as he heard her gasp. It was such a beautiful sound. It was made for him and him only. His hand left her hand and attached itself to the back of her head, where he could pull her face closer and tighter against his own.

She moaned involuntarily as his tongue invaded her mouth, roughly coaxing her to respond to him. But she did no such thing and stood there, pushing him away.

He didn't budge and bit her lips, drawing blood. It was a silent order telling her to respond to him. She gasped once more at the pain and attempted to claw at his face. He grabbed her hands before she could do so and pinned them at her sides, while using his weight to hold her in her position.

Heat's inner self was ecstatic. His dream was coming into fruition. But his conscious self had told him that this was neither the time nor place to force her to submit to him. If they didn't succeed in this mission, they'd be one step closer to annihilation by the other tribes.

Besides, the others would get suspicious if they didn't make the rendezvous point in time.

And so, he pulled away from her, with a dreamy look in his face. He looked into her eyes which were filled with disbelief and…contempt.

He only had a quarter of a second to ponder on the emotions in her eyes before he felt the stinging sensation on his cheek.

She slapped him.

His hand immediately went to his cheek and he glared at her. But nonetheless, he said nothing and continued to walk through the halls. His original plan had been to gently seduce her…but with his move moments before, he knew that he had to abandon that plan.

Argilla stood there, not believing on the things that had just happened. Heat kissed her. He kissed her hard. With slightly trembling hands, she traced her lips and saw from her fingers, that she was bleeding. She ran her tongue through her lips and removed the blood.

Why had he done it?

She didn't know. But she shouldn't think about it right now. And so, she followed behind him. She stiffed when she received a transmission from Serph, _"Heat, Argilla, report." _

"We're heading to the point now. ETA, 5 minutes."

"_Did you run into some problems?"_ Serph asked.

"No…it was smooth." came her reply.

"_Roger that. Out."_

xxxxx

They had arrived at the rendezvous point at the designated time; well, almost. They were two minutes late and Serph had already arrived. As Heat had walked into the control room, with Argilla closely behind, he couldn't help but notice the suspicious looks that his leader had sent his way.

Heat smirked. He was enjoying this.

The bastard had suspected something. Heat knew it and from the way that Serph had sneered, it would seem that Serph knew that Heat knew he knew. It was all a game of cat and mouse.

Cielo on the other hand had an amused look on his face.

Heat simply didn't give a damn whatever that dimwitted buffoon thought.

"Ey! Wat took you guys? We've been waiting ja?"

Serph remained quiet but his stern eyes said all that he wanted to say. He was challenging Heat for an answer.

Heat's inner self grinned. 'They've got nothing on you.'

Heat rolled his eyes, "It's been _two minutes_. Two fucking minutes. What are you guys so worried about?"

Argilla, who was still silent for the last two minutes, looked from Serph to Heat and back from Heat to Serph. The room was filled with tension and it was close to choking her. The two were both so deathly quiet that it would seem that they were about to leap for each other's throats at the slightest whimper from anyone.

She didn't like it.

She had to stop it. Whatever had transpired between herself and Heat was something that was personal and not the tribe's immediate concern. It was she who could resolve it on her own. But as she gazed at Serph's eyes which continued to elude her own, she knew that he knew something.

She looked at Heat and saw him clench his jaw out of anger. Cielo's amused look had vanished from his face only to be replaced with a concerned look.

This had gone on far enough.

If this continued any further, it would mean that one law of the Junkland may be invoked. The law to challenge. Serph, in so far of his leadership of Embryon had been successful but this success could only be held on for so long. Just as anyone had the chance of becoming a tribe leader, every leader had the obligation to defend his position and title to any and every challenger.

Heat was strong and smart. He would make a good leader.

It was no secret that Heat had wanted the position. It was also no secret that he had nothing but contempt for Serph. It was the perfect excuse to challenge him for the position.

"That's enough!" Argilla suddenly yelled, cutting in between them, spreading out her arms, looking at each of their eyes for a few seconds before slowly putting her arms down and slowly turning to Serph with stern yet hopeful eyes, "Heat's right Serph. It's only been a couple of minutes. We got a little sidetracked but it's no biggie. Really. Everything's under control."

Serph tore his eyes from Heat and looked at Argilla, his eyes narrowing slightly, before nodding and slightly brushing passed her, his shoulder colliding with hers.

He was mad at her.

She sighed. Serph had been like that lately. Although he was still his cute and sweet self, there were times wherein he'd just be well, moody.

He was tensed; very tensed. But she supposed it was due to this seemingly endless war that they were all fighting.

Her eyes followed Serph's back as he headed out the door. She then looked at Heat who regarded her just as coldly. She held his gaze for a few more seconds before turning her back at him and speaking to Cielo.

xxxxx

Three platoons arrived at the base an hour later. They had already started converting the base.

The four sat in the control room, quietly and unmoving. They had still to name the base. Everyone with the exception of Heat looked at Serph expectantly.

Serph would know what to name it.

Besides, he had every right to name it.

"Well Serph?"

"…Saraswati…"

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "What…?"

"Saraswati…" Serph repeated slowly.

"Hn…" Heat scoffed.

He hated the bastard. Because he led the Embryon, all attention was on him. Again. He got to name their teams, this base…and 'He'll be naming his spawn with her too…' he thought with contempt. He really shouldn't overanalyze things.

'Saraswati…? What the hell is that?' Heat asked himself bitterly. He glared daggers at his rival but he seemed to be oblivious to them. Serph seemed preoccupied and had his head cast down.

Heat sneered inwardly.

That's how Serph should always look like; tired and defeated.

He smirked.

However, his smirk quickly disappeared and was replaced with a more menacing look as he watched Argilla pull herself closer to the bastard and wrap an arm around him asking him what was wrong.

Heat frowned. He may look defeated and tired; a total undignified heap that was unbecoming of a tribe leader, but what did it matter?

He still had the undivided attention of their object of affection.

And that was Serph's ace-in-the-hole. Her concern and care for him. That was also why he won this round and why Heat lost.

_Again._

'Damn that bitch!!' he inwardly shouted, glaring at Argilla.

'She'll be mine…I'll fuck her so hard she won't know left from right!' he promised dangerously.

His glare shifted from Argilla to Serph as he saw the bastard raise his head and look at the woman beside him, giving her a warm smile, saying nothing. He leaned in ever slightly into the crook of her neck…Heat's eyes widened. Was it…possible that…the bastard smelled it too?

Heat couldn't take it anymore.

Without saying a word, Heat stood up and left the room, slamming his fist on the wall along the hallway.

"I tink he's jealous ja?" Cielo remarked timidly.

Argilla looked at Cielo wide-eyed.

'Could it be…why he…?' Argilla asked herself and stiffened. Could it be that he wanted…her to be his mate?

Serph remained quiet but he missed none of the body languages that passed through the room like noisy trains. Argilla stiffened when Cielo had mentioned of Heat being jealous. And the fact that Argilla and Heat were late that afternoon made him all the more suspicious. Had something happened between the two of them that he didn't know? Was she at all interested in him?

His face contorted back into its steely and cold countenance but nonetheless remained where he was. Her smell, although still intoxicating him, fueled his jealousy towards his rival.

So Heat really did want her eh?

Well, he was going to have to fight for her. And Serph wasn't about to give her up without a fight. That was the law. If two or more males had had their eyes set on the same female, they had the obligation to eliminate competition in order to lay claim. But of course, the female would always have a say in her future; she would have to choose and once she'd chosen, it was for life, unless the said mate had died.

Be that as it may, things had not changed. He would have to fight Heat for her.

xxxxx

Heat cursed himself as he lay there on his bunk.

Serph had decided that they remained at Saraswati for a few more days, possibly two more weeks.

Heat was bored, to say the least.

The place was so damn old; he was beginning to think that it was going to collapse! The base required a lot of work, and now, he was happy that they had more manpower. They were currently using the men converted from the vanquished Maribel.

Right…

The Embryon weren't sure of their loyalties yet. And so they were needed to monitor the bitches and bastards. Heat gritted his teeth; this was just an insult to his capabilities. This was all grunts' work.

But someone had to do it.

'And the unlucky dogs just happened to be us…'

His eyes narrowed but then, he forced himself to relax. Things could always get worse. Besides, he smirked, Argilla was here. That way, he could keep an eye on her. He still remembered her slap on his cheek. Although it did not hurt, it sent him a message that she did not want anything to do with him. And now that he kissed her, that he had tasted her, he was all the more determined to have the whole of her.

'Seduction?' Obviously, that didn't work. She did not even respond in their kiss. But…still, Heat knew she felt something. She said so herself. She felt "warm". He gritted his teeth; he would have her, even if it meant forcing her to see things his way. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that, but war had taught him that he had to be prepared for all eventualities.

And so, as he thought of her, he closed his eyes wearily and let himself be carried away by the soothing winds of slumber.

xxxxx

He awoke the next morning with a throbbing heart and cold sweat. She came to him again the night before and as he suspected as he looked around him, his bed sheets, pillows and blankets were either torn up or in complete disarray, tossed in multiple, random corners of the room.

Heat growled while trying to catch his breath. That was the most vivid dream yet. But, that dream was different from the rest that he had thus far encountered. The previous dreams were more pleasurable.

More pleasurable _for her_. Heat's red eyes transfixed themselves on the wall, his eyebrows furrowing. He had been in complete control in the dream. He had her just the way he wanted.

'Wait…the way I wanted…?' he asked himself, suddenly feeling unsure.

In the dream, she was completely at his mercy, asking him, no, begging him not to do what he had done. He had hurt her; he had been cruel. He could clearly recall her cracked voice, hoarse from screaming. He remembered laughing as he hit her on her perfect little face, nearly breaking her jaw.

Her perfect body being adorned with his marks of passion only pressed his desire.

Heat let out a deep breath; was that what he really wanted?

He smirked; yes. It was what he wanted. It had taken him weeks of slumber torture to understand it. It wasn't a question of right and wrong. If asked, Heat would have told anyone and everyone that it was wrong to put someone through agony for the sake of one's own pleasure.

But that wasn't the case. The question was what would he have done about it, knowing that it was wrong? Would he still continue on or would he forget the idea?

Heat's eyes narrowed still as he placed his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together, keeping them at the level of his eyes. He would continue. Why?

Because she, unwittingly had been continuously torturing him. With all the looks, secret glances and small touches that she had bestowed upon him, there was no way that she couldn't have known about his feelings towards her, or her own lust towards him.

In the previous night, he had hoped that it wouldn't come to that; that he wouldn't have to hurt her…but it would seem that his inner self had already decided what it wanted. He wanted her to hurt.

But, if it was a question of right and wrong, then, certainly, Argilla would be guilty of being wrong as well.

'I'll get her for what she has done…' he thought darkly.

Oh yes, he would make her pay.

It was then that his thoughts wandered over to his rival. Yes, he would destroy him one day as well. Serph had taken everything from Heat; all the opportunities, glory, positions…and last of all, her.

It wasn't fair.

Up until now, Heat had been letting it all pass, but now, now that he had finally realized what it was he desired, he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers the way he let the others did.

He smirked; when he claimed her, she would think of only him. She would love only him. She would hate only him. She would scream only for him. She would bleed only for him. She would die only for him.

And by doing so, Serph would collapse, from the inside. Heat would break Argilla in more ways than one that she would be a mere shadow of her former self that Serph couldn't help but feel despair at the mere sight of her.

Oh yes, how they would pay.

And when it was all over, he would kill Serph, but he won't let her die.

No, she won't die. She would live. She would live knowing that it was he who had killed Serph.

'But what about her smile…?' an unknown voice broke through his soulless self.

'Her smile?!' Heat asked incredulously.

'Yes…her smile…her bright pink hair, her warm hands pressing against your own skin…? What of those things?'

'I would have those when I'm through with her!'

'You won't…'

'What did you say!?'

'You won't…When we're through with her…her smile will never come to pass…her bright pink her will become thin and dull, her warm hands cold and clammy…'

As Heat thought of Argilla being broken, his heart had softened. She would be a shadow of her former self, as he thought. But, the more he thought and envisioned it, the more he didn't like what he saw.

He shook his head, 'You're getting soft.'

And with a thought of finality, he willed himself to shut that annoying voice in his head and forced himself to tackle the new day.

xxxxx

Heat walked into the control room, his face expressionless, but his nerves were anything but. Serph had called them all that morning; Heat smirked. Finally, they would be doing something interesting.

He remembered walking around Saraswati. The ex-Maribel troops had performed efficiently and effectively. The base had been established, and was currently being fortified with defensive weapons and artillery, sensors were placed accordingly, control towers kept close and watchful eyes over the horizon of over a five-mile radius.

"Alright. Everyone's here." The "bastard's" voice broke through the silence that the Embryon group was otherwise oblivious to.

"As you know, the operation had been a success. We have established a new HQ. But, the real problem is sustaining the base. I need a secure line for supplies from Muladhara to Saraswati. As you all know, the distance from Muladhara to Saraswati is 40 miles."

The hologram had activated and the group was given a digital map of the terrain in which they would be placing the supply depots.

"As you all can see, the terrain is pretty much leveled but a bit rocky. It would provide as excellent cover and a straight line from Muladhara. I want three supply depots established, here," he pointed, "here and there."

"I've already sent a group from here and one from Muladhara to begin the construction of the supply depots at the outskirts of the respective HQs. Ten miles from each of the HQs. What I need now is the establishment of the last depot located at the centre of the line. It's only 20 miles from Muladhara and Saraswati, which means that the last depot is only 10 miles from the other depots. I need two volunteers to secure this mission."

"Why just two?" Argilla asked, after taking a minute to ponder on her leader's proposition.

"I'm needed here and I need an X.O here as well. The remainders are two other members. You three," he nodded at each of them, "are the best of the Embryon tribe, and I believe that any two of you are more than capable of leading the group to establish the depot."

"How many?" Heat interjected.

"A team of 10, with the team leader and his/her X.O." Serph replied expressionlessly.

"I'll do it." Heat deadpanned.

Cielo raised an eyebrow, "You serious brudda?"

Heat smirked at Cielo, "Why not? I'm bored twiddling my thumbs at this shit hole."

"I'll go too."

Whereas Serph had been thus far expressionless, his countenance had taken a complete 180 degree turn as he looked dumfounded at the source of the voice.

Heat's eyes widened as well.

"I want to go. Heat would need me for support." Argilla stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No fair! I wanna volunteer ja?" Cielo pouted.

Heat rolled his eyes, "I need a competent officer, not a liability."

Cielo glared daggers at Heat, "And what is dat supposed to mean you big oaf?!"

Serph sighed, he didn't like it, but Cielo and Heat wouldn't be able to work good together. They were just too different. They were most probably going to spend more time bickering and insulting each other rather than getting the work done whereas Argilla might prove otherwise.

The two seemed to get along well.

'Too well…' he thought darkly. His body began to stiffen with possessiveness.

But, this was neither the place nor the time to be thinking of these kinds of things. They had a mission to complete and the sooner it was done, the better, for all of them.

"That's enough." Serph said plainly, "It's decided. Heat and Argilla will head the mission." He looked hard at Heat, "Heat will lead the team and Argilla will be his second."

Heat returned his strong gaze and was grinning mad inwardly. That bastard was really stupid. Well, it was no skin off his back really. It would seem as if Heat's luck was finally turning around. It was all perfect for his plan. No Serph and no Cielo.

But of course, Serph wasn't the leader of Embryon for nothing. He probably half-knew or knew what his intentions were towards their pink-haired comrade. But, as he said so himself, he could do nothing. The mission came first. The lives of their tribesmen depended on it.

They were best-suited for the job and whilst Serph didn't like it, his hands were tied.

"When do we leave?" Argilla asked seriously, her pink eyes burrowing into Serph's steely ones.

"You leave tomorrow at 0500 hours. Dismissed."

Heat nodded, his arms remaining crossed and stalked out of the room not before stealing a glance at the woman and the bastard who, at the time, seemed to have a private and intimate conversation of their own.

Cielo had already left but then again, Heat really couldn't give a damn if he just rolled onto the sidewalk and died.

A part of him wanted to blend in with the shadows and attempt to hear what their conversation was about, but then, Serph would know and it wouldn't work to his advantage anyway.

So, he left the room, his feet stomping the floor noisily out of extreme irritation. For now, she could do whatever she wanted. But, after he had claimed her, she would be his and his alone. She would do what only he had said.

xxxxx

Heat took a deep breath and exhaled just as deeply as he gazed at the horizon before him. He was sitting on the roof of the control tower, just gazing at the sandy terrain; arid and inhospitable, and how it seemed to glow from the illumination provided by the full moon. All things aside, all in all, it was quite a sight to behold. The moon was truly wonderful.

Heat's mind had always been full of turmoil and unrest. And yet, there he was, appreciating the scenery that laid before him. He sighed. This was one of those rare moments for him where he was just where he wanted to be; doing what he wanted to do without any preoccupations. Just being…

But…then, as always, his tranquil mind was brought back to the cruel reality.

It was close to midnight and he knew that he should be asleep. He had an early start tomorrow; he and Argilla. Well, she was part of the reason why he didn't want to sleep. The dreams. That and the fact that it seemed that he couldn't sleep either.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a familiar presence behind him.

And in that instant, his blood boiled.

That bastard.

What did he want now?

He was silent. Heat was as well. It was still irking him to no end that he had been so preoccupied in his thoughts that he failed to notice the presence until he was but a meter from him.

Argilla had that effect on him. She rendered him careless and incapable.

"If you don't want to lose both your head and your title, I suggest you crawl back into whatever gay bunk that you came from." was Heat's statement, which was a threat more than anything.

"I didn't come here to discuss my problem with you." was Serph's response to Heat's threat. That was Serph. He always knew how to handle aggressive people. But Heat was more than just your everyday whacko. Serph had not chosen to rule under power. He chose to earn his tribesmen's allegiances through friendship and camaraderie. But for some reason, Heat was the only person who was resistant to his leadership capabilities.

It was just that Heat hated him.

Serph had tried and tried and he knew that deep down, Heat was a comrade, but given the choice of dethroning him or pledging his undying allegiance in the event of an opportunity, he knew, with great disdain, that Heat would choose the former rather than the latter.

And now, he simply didn't want to deal with Heat and his issues with him.

When Heat did not say anything, Serph drew a quick breath and nodded, "I came to talk to you about Argilla." he finished sternly.

Heat had expected this.

"What about her?" Heat asked calmly.

"I won't tell you to do or not to do anything Heat. You are a member of Embryon and you should already know our protocols. She is an integral part of our team. But, this matter is outside military jurisdiction. You already know of what I speak."

"…"

"As the leader of Embryon, I know I shouldn't say this, but, if you try anything…I'll kill you." Serph said with a dangerously low tone.

And before Heat could say anything, he found himself alone once again.

He grinned, "Bring it on you son of a bitch."

xxxxx

**A/N: **

**Yami: Japanese for "darkness". **

**Saraswati/Sarasvati:**** Hindu goddess of intelligence, learning and is a matriarch of sorts of arts and music. Students pray to Saraswati when faced with exams and tests. She is the wife of Brahman the Creator. She is usually seen wearing a white robe or a sari while seated on a lotus. She is often seen with a swan or a peacock. **


	4. To Covet

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: LEMON CONTENT, MODERATE LANGUAGE.**

**Chapter 4: To Covet**

Heat adjusted his cape accordingly, and grabbed his grenade launcher. It was 0430 hours. He only had half an hour left. But then again, who needed to worry about time?

"Plenty of time for cornflakes." he grinned to himself.

He walked out of his room and proceeded to the mess hall. He had decided to allow himself only 10 minutes to eat and then the next 5 minutes shall be dedicated to care for his inexpressible needs.

The remaining 15 minutes for the final debriefing.

As he walked through the halls, he recalled the dream that he had the night before; or rather, the lack thereof.

He frowned; something was definitely wrong.

Why didn't he dream about her? Why that night? She had finally let him rest. But why now? Granted, his desire for her had not waned, not even in the slightest degree. But then, he didn't know why, all he knew was that, his dreams about her had become something so familiar to him that unconsciously, he found himself expecting them to appear.

It was as if the dream was a constant part of his life that it became a routine. And its sudden absence had given his mind and heart fire signals. Her images, no matter frustrating that he could not touch and take her the way he did in his dreams, were still enough to keep him going.

They gave him the impetus to destroy Serph. They gave Heat a focused reminder of why he was doing the things he was doing; why he was thinking the things that he was thinking.

But, this could be settled at a later time.

As he blinked back to reality, he found himself already seated on a chair by the window of the mess hall and already had half of his breakfast.

'That was fast…' he thought with disbelief, 'I gotta calm down and concentrate damn it!'

That was true.

This was a mission and failure was not in his vocabulary, it never had been. He must not let his desires get in the way of his missions.

He stared into his food disinterestedly.

'I don't feel like eating this shit now…' he thought with disdain as he pushed his tray away from himself. He stood up and made to leave the hall when he caught sight of Argilla. He stopped and regarded her with an intense gaze, his face and eyes betraying nothing.

She had her eyes set on her tray as she ate her food, using her sweet time. Heat rolled his eyes; she seemed to be too relaxed, 'Women…'

It would seem to Heat that she was in deep thought as she failed to even notice his presence.

Heat averted his gaze and forced himself to walk through the sliding doors. Now was not the time; besides, he would have plenty of time for her when they had secured the supply depot.

xxxxx

Serph had nodded at the two of them, "Good. You're all here. Time for your debriefing. The mission will commence in exactly ten minutes. As I've already explained, this mission requires precision and speed. I want the depot established and operational within a day. Is this understood?"

Heat narrowed his eyes before nodding, "Yes _sir_." he said louder than he had originally intended, stressing on the word "sir".

"Enemy scouts?" Argilla inquired.

Serph turned his eyes towards hers; his eyes softened briefly before returning to its steely countenance, "Dispose of them ASAP and do not, I repeat, do not let them send any transmission to their HQ. That is why you are to set up the dishes that jam transmissions. Chaff grenades are also important. The enemy must not find out about Saraswati; at least, not until we want them to know about it."

Heat's eyes narrowed. He could still smell her…and it was bombarding his self control like a battering ram. Apparently, the bastard can as well. He noticed Serph shift uneasily; his nose sniffing the air about. Well, to Heat, it looked like he was sniffing about. But, it could also be that he was just breathing uneasy. 'Breathing her in…' Heat thought.

What was that smell anyway? It still annoyed him as it intoxicated him. He looked at Cielo from the corner of his eyes…he looked fine. There was no change in him whatsoever. So, it was just him and the bastard.

Argilla raised an eyebrow at Serph; clearly querying his cryptic words but then, made no move to question him. She trusted him.

"Any questions?"

"Just one." Heat said lazily.

"That is…?"

"What are our instructions after we had set up the depot?"

Serph's eyes narrowed, "You are to return to Saraswati at the event of success leaving the rest of the team. They will be the ones to maintain the depot. But, I will send out word should the plan change. Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Good. You are all dismissed."

Heat began to walk towards the door when he noticed that Argilla wasn't coming along. He looked at her and saw that she was talking to the bastard. Those two always did that. Be that as it may, alarms set themselves off in Heat's head…the bastard would be alone with her…his muscles tightened and his pulse raised.

What was happening to him? 'What is she doing to me…?' he thought angrily. He knew he needed a medical assessment if this continued but he wouldn't do that. That'd just be too sissy-ish.

He looked at the two again and scowled as he forced himself to calm down.

'Probably warning her about me…' Heat scowled.

That bastard.

Whereas before, Heat possessed a tolerating countenance, now, he was possessed with rage as he watched Serph step closer to Argilla, his hands grasping her shoulders, gently, almost affectionately before leaning down towards her face and whispering something into her ears.

Heat didn't hear what those words were but the expressions on their faces told him everything that he needed to know. Argilla had that pink tinge on her face again while Serph, saying nothing, his lips flashing her a sincere smile.

Heat growled and walked towards the door once more and stopping before the entrance, "Are you going to stand there all day? We have a team to debrief."

He didn't need to turn around to see that Argilla had heard him as he heard her footsteps near his location. Heat didn't need to turn around to see that Serph had turned to him to give him his most dangerous glares; yes, those glares that were reserved only for him. He loved breaking them apart.

"Right. Let's go!" Heat didn't miss the cheerfulness that laced her words. She was happy.

Suddenly, Heat had this unpleasant experience at the pit of his stomach. She was probably happy because of what that bastard had said to her.

Had she already forgotten what they had shared in the boiler room?

He growled again before stalking out of the room.

xxxxx

They had been on the road for over an hour now, making sure that their vehicle was unspotted by every, if any, enemy scouts present at their vicinity. The trip was as quiet as a graveyard. Everyone was deathly silent, alert, and ready for anything.

Finally, they had reached their destination.

Heat signaled the drivers and the other truck to halt.

He got down from the truck, walking over the ridge, with his hands on his hips before taking his binoculars that were slung from his shoulder, across his chest and looking through them, surveying the area.

'Yep…this is it alright.'

"Alright people. Let's get this shit over with." he said sternly, not even glancing at Argilla's direction.

xxxxx

"_Heat…"_ Argilla's voice crackled trough the com link.

"Report."

"_Five bogies. Vanguards. A scouting party." _

"How far?"

"_100 meters; 12 o'clock. What are your orders?"_

"Take them out. I'll be there in 2."

"_Roger."_

"Fuck…they probably found us." Heat growled.

xxxxx

Argilla cursed as she lay on her stomach atop a ridge, positioning her eye-piece and her rifle. She gave her men the hand signal and told them to wait for her command to fire. Three other snipers were positioned on both their left and right flanks.

Her finger itched to shoot. She looked through her rifle scope and positioned her rifle accordingly on the target.

The target was moving towards their positions.

"Fire at will." she commanded through the com link.

At that moment, the whole issue was over. Argilla had taken down two of the five targets, hitting them on their heads. It was a sudden and painless death; that was the least she could do for them. And her subordinates did the rest.

It was then as she rose from her position and congratulated her team that Heat had arrived.

She smiled, "You're late."

Heat growled.

"We must move quickly. The Vanguards will miss their dogs. Were there any transmissions sent?"

"Negative. The targets were neutralized before we were spotted."

Heat nodded and proceeded to leave when Argilla spoke, "Wait! What are we going to do with the bodies?"

Heat shrugged, "Incinerate them. I don't want a ghost of a trace that they'd been here."

Argilla had a lump on her throat but said nothing and nodded instead. Seeing that Argilla had complied with his order, he started to walk once more but then, was stopped once more by Argilla, "Heat! What were they doing all the way out here?"

Heat sneered, "You're the Intelligence Officer. You should know more than I."

Argilla frowned, "It's possible that they were just scouting; but why here? Could there have been a spy?"

"A spy?" Now, it was Heat's turn to frown, "Do you suspect someone?"

"No."

"All the same, if they were just conducting a recon mission, we should finish our own mission and get outta here."

xxxxx

Heat walked over to the depot and addressed the men, "I want towers set up there, there, there and there. I want it done ASAP." he pointed to the four corners of the depot. Heat sighed. They've only arrived at the site and already they had company.

They should make this quick.

"Are the jamming dishes set up yet?" he asked his lieutenant almost impatiently. The frightened officer stammered in his response, "A-affirmative."

Heat nodded. They were lucky. They could be in trouble if those bastards were able to inform Harley of their location. But still, why would the Vanguards be doing a scouting mission 20 miles off Muladhara?

Could they have known about Saraswati? Or were they preparing for a preemptive strike of their own?

He cursed as he headed for the communications tower; he needed to speak to the bastard and inform him of what had happened.

They must have Saraswati ready for battle. The fortress must be completed ASAP.

xxxxx

"_Report Delta 1."_ Serph's voice crackled through the monitor.

"HQ, this is Delta 1. We have encountered 5 bogies. Vanguards."

"_Any transmissions?"_

"Negative. Sir, a possible preemptive strike by the Vanguards to Muladhara may be under way. What are your orders?"

"_What is the status of your depot?"_

"Completed sir."

"_Cancel the last order. Do not return to Saraswati. I repeat, do not return to Saraswati. You and Argilla leave for Muladhara at first light. I will give you further instructions there." _

"Roger. Out."

xxxxx

Heat put down the headpiece and decided to retire for the night when he saw Argilla waiting a bit impatiently behind him.

Was she there the whole time of the transmission?

"What do you want?" he asked, he himself becoming impatient.

"What are our orders?"

"Nothing's changed. We still get to get outta this shit hole but not for Saraswati. We leave for Muladhara tomorrow." He brushed past her and started to walk towards his tent when she grabbed his arm.

"Heat."

Heat remained quiet for a while, "If you're asking for an apology about what happened back at Saraswati, don't bother. You won't get it. And if you want what's good for you, you'd leave me alone."

"…"

Taking her silence as her answer, he continued to walk.

xxxxx

Heat lay on his makeshift bunk that night, unable to get any sleep. He knew he had been rude to her, but then, again, she had been the one making him feel those unwanted and unpleasant feelings anyway.

What he said was the truth.

Heat knew that if she got closer to him, it would only be a matter of time before he totally lost control and ravage her.

Of course, his desire had not waned, not even during the mission, but because they had a mission, his priorities had shifted.

But now, in the dead of the night…as he closed his eyes, he could feel her…he could feel her kiss…her touches.

Heat grabbed the blanket and threw it off his body. The desire was overwhelming his senses…he needed release and needed it fast.

But she was the only one who could give that to him. She and she alone.

Making up his mind, he left his tent and searched for hers.

xxxxx

He found her tent by the ledge that hid their depot within the terrain. The lights were off. She was asleep. Heck, everyone was asleep. Well, except for the sentries.

Heat couldn't help but snort in condescendence. What kind of soldiers and warriors were these men? These men that he supposedly led? None of them were able to detect his presence at all.

But then, he smirked. That was the difference between him and these maggots; these poor excuses of a soldier. He scowled when he thought of Serph. Well, the way Heat figured, it was Serph's blundering that was to blame anyway.

'That idiot…' he thought.

He really should improve the men's training programs.

'If only I led Embryon…' he thought dreamily; but then his dreamy state dissipated to be replaced by a scowl, 'Yeah…if I only led Embryon instead of that bastard. Then we wouldn't have these lousy scumbags.' He shook his head from his fantasy world and proceeded towards Argilla's tent.

_Her tent._

It was where _she_ was. Tonight, _she_ would comfort him.

Heat slid his nimble yet slightly trembling fingers through the slit that was Argilla's tent's opening. With stealth skills that would rival even the most adept shinobis of old, he slipped into the tent with neither sound nor sight as he blended conveniently into the shadows.

His breathing, that had been thus far perfect, began to become labored. His ruby eyes shone through the shadows as he gazed upon her sleeping form. Unlike him, she did not have a bunk or a bed but had just settled for a futon on the floor.

He walked closer to her, as if in a trance and stopped just a meter from her. He looked her from head to toe. Her pink hair, which was usually in their buns, was tousled carelessly on the pillows. Her lips were parted slightly and her upper lips were tugged in a small smile.

What was she smiling about? Was she dreaming? About what? Or, rather, about whom?

'Probably the bastard,' the voice in his head claimed.

'Shut up!'

'Hmph!'

The voice was gone.

He breathed the air within her tent intimately. It was filled with that smell…it was her smell. And as before, he felt his senses respond to the strong smell. It was drawing him closer to her…it was as if it was beckoning him to her.

Heat continued his appraisal of the woman in front of him. He blinked; it was then that he realized that in the few seconds that he had his 'inner turmoil' did she shift her body. Apparently, she had kicked the blanket halfway off of her body and it exposed her legs.

Her long creamy legs peeked seductively from her thin blanket.

Heat's pulse raced; blood rushing to his head. He forced his eyes to wander somewhere else. Unfortunately, that somewhere else was at her torso. The black shirt that she wore was thin and it did little to keep her modesty.

The flesh within seemed to call to Heat as well. Without thinking, Heat kneeled down and reached out his hand to touch her face. But he stopped just an inch from her as she moaned in her sleep. He blinked again.

This woman, whatever she was doing, was bewitching him. Whenever he would look at her, he would get distracted. Whenever he would sleep, she would haunt his dreams. He glared at the woman before him. She had not the right to do that to him; no right at all. Today, he had felt hot from the heat and the sun, he felt dirty from the sweat and the dust, he felt tired from the depot installation and worst of all…he felt deprived.

Deprived?

Deprived of what?

His mouth suddenly became dry. Yes…she had deprived him. She had deprived him his peace of mind. Not just his mind, but his body as well. Ever since that first night, his body had been in unrest. It was then that he became aware of that powerful feeling that was arousal.

But tonight, the feeling, the feeling of unquenchable thirst had overridden whatever control he had and it was this feeling that had brought him into her tent.

He glared at her again. She would satisfy him tonight. He cursed himself and then smirked. It was an oxymoron, he knew, but, all was well. He couldn't take her now, even if he painfully wanted to; no, that would ruin his plan. He would wait. But that didn't mean that he couldn't find other ways for her to please him.

His grin widened as he bared his teeth; she would satisfy him, and not even know it. With his renewed vigor, he took that one final and silent step towards her futon and gently, with all the gentleness he was capable, got on the futon and straddled her, but still careful not to touch her, and gently removed the blanket off of her completely.

Argilla sucked in her breath and Heat stopped dead in his tracks. Had she awakened? No, she wasn't awake. She was still fast asleep. But it would seem that she already missed her blanket as she slightly shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Heat grinned.

He'd warm her up.

He looked at the woman beneath him and saw that she was only in her underwear. Heat licked his lips unconsciously. Not wanting to waste anymore time, his gentle hands slowly glided through her legs, all the while marveling at the feel of her flesh.

It was soft and smooth to the touch. The skin on her legs was just as he dreamed and imagined. Despite the harshness of war, it contained none of the impurities that it brought everyone else. Everyone else, himself included, had marks of scarred flesh to remind them of the tragic and bloody lives they lived. But she, she was different.

She was perfect.

With his nimble and gentle fingers, he had pulled her underwear and slid them off of her completely. His breathing became irregular. What if she woke up? Would she scream? Would he take her?

No. She wouldn't wake up. She wouldn't scream. He wouldn't take her.

He was, after all, one of the best of Embryon. He'd just knock her out if she awoke and she wouldn't remember it in the morning. End of discussion.

He traced his fingers through the now exposed flesh before him. Her inner lips peeked innocently through her closed legs. Heat let out a ragged sigh. His desires were beginning to rise once more and now that she was exposed to him like this, he wasn't sure as to how his control would last.

Heat then removed his hands from her and removed his gloves. He wanted to feel her; skin on skin. With his gloves off, he reached for her legs once more, once more tracing her skin before stopping at the entrance of her inner lips. Heat traced his fingers through the soft pink curls before him. He smirked; so she was originally pink eh?

He withdrew his hands once more and put them on her both her knees. And with the least amount of effort, he drew them apart. The woman did not object and was still fast asleep. Heat was dumfounded for a moment. How could she not have noticed his presence?

She was probably very exhausted.

Heat smirked again and with his control almost lost, his fingers touched her inner lips. She moaned. He smiled; he liked that. This was the way it was supposed to be. She would moan _because_ of him; she would moan _for_ him. Heat inserted his finger into her folds. He himself groaned; she was tight…and warm. He let his finger work its magic on her and he looked at her face. There, on her cheeks, laid a bright tinge of pink.

She was flustered.

As he continued his ministrations, he realized that the growing bulge in his pants was beginning to become quite painful. He then sent another finger to accompany the other one. He looked at her again and saw that she was tossing her head from side to side, her hands grasping the sheets around her tightly.

Her mouth had parted and she was now openly moaning. She even tried to shut her legs but wasn't able to as his arm was in the way. He groaned as her legs had encased his arm but continued his ministrations with great fervor.

Her breathing had now become quite ragged, and her thin shirt showed Heat her hidden desires. Her peaks were erect and beads of sweat occupied her forehead and cheeks. It seemed to go on forever for Heat, but then, suddenly it was all over. Argilla had bucked her hips towards his arm in a final thrust as she lost herself in nirvana. Her nirvana. Heat may not have been with her there now, but he took great pleasure and pride that it was he who brought her there. Not the bastard; him.

She let out a deep sigh and unclenched the sheets around her. Heat looked at her and saw that the smile that had been present before his "attentions" to her body graced her face once more. Heat withdrew his fingers from her and saw that they were drenched with her essence. He bought his fingers to his lips and tasted her essence, closing his eyes, savoring the sweet taste. It was a curious taste; it was something that he couldn't put a finger on.

'Or could I?'

He inwardly laughed at his own joke but then returned to the subject at hand. Ah yes, her taste. Her taste was something that he had never before tasted. It was a taste that was purely _hers_. It was a taste that was uniquely _hers_.

He opened his eyes once more and looked at her inner lips once more. She was completely drenched and it flowed onto the futon. He smirked; he wondered what she would make of that on the next day? Would she suspect? Hmm…

Heat shook his head; now was not the time to speculate. He would just have to wait for her reaction tomorrow. He smirked again and retrieved her fallen underwear. He looked at the flimsy cloth in his hand and for a moment contemplated on taking it with him, but decided against it.

And so, he slipped them through her legs once more and spread the blanket around her now warm body before getting off the futon himself.

As he walked towards the entrance, he stopped and looked behind him one last time. She was breathing normally now but she was still flustered.

'I would have you soon enough…' he promised himself.

Now that he had a taste, he would be sure to have the entire main course. It was her voice though that broke through the misty air that surrounded them in the tent and Heat stopped his tracks, his eyes wide, his heart beating erratically and his hands shaking.

There…it was there she had uttered the word that had damned him. No, he was wrong, she didn't utter it; she moaned it. She moaned it as if it was what she needed most in the world; she moaned it as if her life depended on it; she moaned it desperately. Heat let out a trembling breath; he sharply turned around and looked at her, his eyes narrowing into slits. The woman was still asleep, the smile still playing on her lips.

Heat stood there for seconds he couldn't even begin to count; to an outsider, they were only a few insignificant seconds, but for Heat, it seemed like an eternity. He couldn't move; he couldn't speak; his whole body shook in anger.

He shook and trembled, and yet, he couldn't move. He was paralyzed with rage.

When he finally regained his senses, he glared at her once more, 'You'd pay for this bitch!' he promised dangerously, before stalking out of her tent, with her damning word replaying over and over in his head, "Serph…"

xxxxx


	5. Tarnished

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: MODERATE LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE and SADISM. This chapter contains NON-CON LEMON. **

**Chapter 5: Tarnished**

Heat marched through the campsite. It was almost dawn. He and Argilla were to leave at sunrise. Granted, he was tired. He had been deprived of a much needed session of sleep. But nonetheless, he hadn't forgotten his orders and he was ready for battle.

They were supposed to be at Muladhara before midday. Where was the woman?

As he found himself thinking of her, he growled. Her treachery the other night was still fresh on his mind. Even in her sleep, the bastard ruled her. He shook his head. Again, this was hardly the time or the place to be thinking of such things.

He stood by the boulder just at the outskirts of their depot, waiting for the sun to rise. And as its first rays hit the horizon, Heat could only look on; his amazement beyond words. However, his thoughts of admiration were cut short as a voice piped in from behind him.

Damn her. She had been doing that an awful lot lately. It was starting to get annoying; that was, if it hadn't already.

"Sir."

He gritted his teeth but did not turn around to face her.

"I'm sorry for the delay."

Heat blinked and continued to look at the horizon for but a moment before turning around to face her, "It's just sunrise." He rolled his eyes, "You're not late…yet. And don't call me sir. It's Heat." Clearly, he was irritated.

"Right." she replied curtly. Heat nodded.

As he gazed into her face, he couldn't help but smirk. So his little handy work still had some effect on his brave little soldier. Her face was still flustered. But of course, Heat would never let her in on the fact that he actually knew about her "condition".

He was getting that urge once more. She had thought that she was late. Oh, he could only wonder why. It was then that he decided to be "naughty". He wanted to test her.

"Why did you think you were late?"

Argilla's face became a deeper shade of red, "I…I just thought that…"

"Thought what?" his voice became husky and his eyes become foggy. Apparently, the change wasn't unnoticed by the woman as she instinctively leaned back, taking one step behind. Heat saw this too and he knew that she was being affected by his gestures.

The incident at Saraswati was probably still fresh in her mind.

"I didn't get much rest last night. I just thought that I might have overslept." she stated as a matter-of-factly.

So she was trying to be brave eh? Well, he'd just have to increase his interrogation skills up a notch huh?

"Not much rest? You were one of the first to retire for the night. You also didn't take a shift in taking watch. What could you have possibly be doing that could make you stay up?"

She blushed; "I'm not at liberty to say Heat."

"If it's personal, then I'm not interested in knowing about it." he drawled and brushed past her. He liked seeing her squirm. So she had been exhausted from all that eh?

"We leave in ten minutes. Go grab your breakfast…or do whatever it is that you do."

xxxxx

Their trip to Muladhara had been quiet. Heat wasn't really in a conversational mood and from the looks of it, neither was she.

Gale had greeted them impassively as they entered the strategy room.

"Well it's nice to see you too." Heat drawled, rolling his eyes.

Gale said nothing, still maintaining his cool façade, "I have received word from Serph from Saraswati. He had also informed me of your encounter with the Vanguards."

"Well?" Argilla asked a bit impatiently, "What were they doing there Gale? Do you think they're planning an attack?"

Heat merely grunted as he folded his arms; he really couldn't care any less if the Vanguards stormed Muladhara at that moment. Those Vanguard shit-heads were way out of their league. Did they really think that they could have any chance of defeating the combined forces of Embryon and Maribel? If they thought that, then they seriously need to replace their leader.

"I don't believe that they are going to attack; those were just scouts. They were gathering information as to the size of our forces. If you were right and that no transmissions were sent to their HQ, then it is safe to state that they are still ignorant to the size of our forces."

"So when will they attack then?" Heat growled, getting more impatient by the minute. Why doesn't Gale just cut to the chase and tell him what he needed to know?

"It is highly probable that they have already dispatched another team of scouts and are probably investigating the 'sudden disappearance' of their comrades; it is also probable that they have already discovered our depots. So, worse comes to worst, I would say that it is possible that they are preparing for a preemptive strike."

"Harley isn't stupid. Their scouting party disappeared 20 miles off Muladhara; their last transmission was probably a few meters from our sensors; the Vanguards would know that we have activity in that area. He'd know that we're trying to protect something in that terrain. He also knows that he can't beat the combined forces of the Maribel and Embryon. The best bet is for a preemptive strike; an assassination."

Argilla gasped; Serph was the prime target. Granted he had always been, but then, it had never been this dangerous before. Back then, they were just skirmishes and small battles, but now, it was the Vanguards or them. And there was no more time. Now, the Vanguards will put their all in the upcoming fight. They won't let up. There won't be any slipups. It was all the more reason that she feared for Serph.

Suddenly, her mouth had gone dry; why was she here and not with him? She needed to know that he was alright. She needed to be with him.

Heat noticed her agitation and he himself got aversely affected by it. Her female troubles and mood-swings were beginning to annoy him to a greater extent. It wasn't just her female troubles either; it was to whom the troubles were directed.

Of course, there was no question. Whenever she would be like she was now, it had always been because of that bastard. Heat clenched his fist.

He would make her his. Soon.

"So, what will we do then?" Heat asked in a bored manner, looking at Gale.

Gale nodded, "Nothing. Just stand guard. The Vanguards do not know of the existence of Saraswati. At best, they had only knowledge of our depots but not our new HQ. We are at a great advantage while they suffer a severe handicap. Saraswati will be fully operational by the end of the week. Another team of engineers and mechanics have already been deployed as we speak. Three platoons will be sent there at first light tomorrow."

"Gale," Argilla said, her hand balled to a fist, clutching her heart, "what about Serph? When will he return?"

There was no mistaking the worry and anxiety in her voice. Clearly, she wanted to be with him. It was as if Argilla wanted to say "Gale! I'm leaving for Saraswati and you can't stop me!"

"Are you that worried about Serph?" Heat asked, his voice agitated, his arms folded disapprovingly, his eyes piercing into hers.

"He's the leader of Embryon for Christ's sake and you're treating him as if he couldn't even hold a gun."

Argilla gasped as she heard him speak. Over the weeks prior, she had come to respect Heat more and thought him a comrade. But after the incident at Saraswati, she dared say that her opinion of him had changed and she found herself lacking her confidence when in his presence.

Like it was now.

Now that he spoke, she found herself mute.

"Heat is right Argilla." Gale said reassuringly.

"They do not know of Saraswati. He would be safe there; a lot safer than any of us here. You should worry more about this base and the people here rather than just focusing your attention on Serph."

Argilla's pink eyes burned in anger. What was it today? Everyone was just on her case. Her heart screamed for her to return to Saraswati; to Serph. But when she tuned out that voice, and listened to the rational part of herself, she knew that Heat and Gale were right. War was going on. She couldn't afford to be selfish.

Serph wasn't her only comrade; Heat and Gale were her comrades too. The people at Muladhara were her comrades as well.

'Stay alive Serph…' she inwardly thought.

"Fine." she finally said, averting her gaze defiantly. Heat smirked; she was still filled with spitfire. All the more reason why he coveted her.

"So, then," Heat drawled at Gale, "what are our orders?"

Gale nodded, "You both are to remain here for the time being. When the Vanguards strike, they will strike here thinking that Serph is here. We must fortify this place. Then, when Harley shows up, the pincer attack will commence. Forces from Saraswati will aid Muladhara in fending off the attack while the remainder of our troops at Manipura will attack Svathisthana."

"So it's basically sit tight and be a good guard dog?" Argilla asked, growling.

"Yes." Gale said curtly.

Heat snorted, "This is just rich. What are we supposed to do till then? Twiddle our thumbs?"

Gale turned his gaze from Argilla to Heat, "No. Who do you think would replace those who left here? There is still work to be done at Muladhara. You two would be assigned to your new duties tomorrow. Return here at 0600 hours. I suggest that you both get some rest now, especially you Argilla."

Argilla nearly jumped. Gale noticed it too? How embarrassing. Here she was thinking that she got herself under control.

"You seem fatigued. You as well Heat."

Well, that shocked her too. Heat was exhausted as well? She could only wonder why. But then again, it wasn't her business. She looked at Heat, who looked at Gale, glaring, "I'm not tired old man." with that, he left.

The nerve of that man! He hadn't even been dismissed yet!

"Right then." she agreed; with every intention of taking Gale's advice, or was it an order?

"Dismissed."

xxxxx

It had been 2 days since their return from Saraswati. Heat was tired; actually that was an understatement. He was exhausted. He had been assigned at the weapons and artillery department. He was assigned at arranging trials for their new weapons.

He groaned; if that wasn't already troublesome, the new tanks and war vehicles from Saraswati would be arriving the next day.

They had another practice drill the next day. Weapons Testing wasn't as great as it could've been, in Heat's opinion. Sure, it was an alright sort of job; you get to try out new weapons and see if they work and all…but…Heat would prefer to use the weapons at actual combat; not at some cheap trial sessions. It was just plain too damn boring!

But, aside from these tedious tasks, he really couldn't be any happier. The bastard was still pretty much wrapped up with his duties at Saraswati. Argilla was here with him and wasn't going to leave either. Sweet.

Argilla had been assigned in the combat training of new recruits. Well, that must have been tiring as well.

'Well…at least all that training must be keeping her fit…'

Suddenly, Heat's mind began to wander and he began to see images of Argilla…

_She was so tired. Her creamy skin glistened with sweat. Her cheeks were tinged with pink blush. Her hair in slight disarray. She was panting; breathless…waiting for relief…_

Heat's eyes widened. In those few seconds…he found himself fantasizing again. He growled. The deed must be done now. There was no more stalling to be had. The timing was right. If Gale's predictions about the impending battle were to occur, he wouldn't have the time later on. He had to lay claim on her now; now that Serph was absent, it made the whole issue a whole lot easier.

He had been watching her closely for the last three days and nights. Actually, he had been watching her from the moment he started to desire her. He watched her every move. He watched how and when her mood would change. He knew how she would bite her bottom lip when she was frustrated. He knew when she would grasp her upper arms when she was afraid…or nervous. He knew when she'd think of 'him' as she'd unconsciously drift off to space. He knew that she liked her coffee black, with just a tablespoon of sugar, which she drinks every morning at breakfast at 6:15 AM.

He knew that she gets up by 5:45 AM and showers. She's ready by 6:10 AM and proceeds to the mess hall. He also knew how she slept on her right side, cuddling the pillow as she did so.

He knew all of this about her. She never noticed of course. As he watched her, he knew that his desire for her increased tenfold.

But all that had all been standard procedure for him. Now, the game was serious. He finally had his chance.

He grinned sadistically. It was time to make her bleed.

xxxxx

Argilla trudged through the concrete floors of Muladhara. She just couldn't wait to get into the barrack, into her room and get a nice, cool shower. Yeah…that was what she needed. She couldn't stand herself any longer; she felt hot, flustered and terribly dirty. There was nothing more she would have liked than to rip her uniform from her skin. She felt so filthy as if her uniform, through the fit of training, had transformed into some sort of fungus that was beginning to merge with her own skin!

Talk about creepy. Whatever it was, she just wanted clean clothes damn it!

She continued to trudge when she felt another presence. She turned around and saw no one; she looked around and saw no one…no one suspicious. Being on guard, she walked again, being careful to walk every corner carefully. Strange.

She had been having the strangest feeling that she was being watched. It had been happening for the past fortnight. But again and again, she found no one.

Even when she was alone, she couldn't help but feel a lingering presence. But, time and time again, she dismissed it as a mere fancy of a girl sorely missing her friend.

'Friend…? He's more than a friend…oh Serph…' she thought hopelessly, 'When would you see 'me'…?'

Again dismissing the irritating and persistent thought of being watched, she entered the barrack with every intention of getting that damn shower!

xxxxx

She walked out of the shower, tightly clutching her robes. That had been refreshing. As she moved into her room, her hand reached out to flip the light switch when someone had snaked an arm around her waist, and a hand grabbing her arm, twisting it behind her. She opened her mouth to scream but the person quickly put its hand over her mouth and twisted her arm tighter.

She hissed in pain.

Who was this? Why was this person doing this to her? A spy? An assassin?

It was a man. She found out as her attacker pressed her body against his. He chuckled. Argilla's heart rate climbed. What did he want?

"Ssh…Be still…Don't do anything stupid…Otherwise, I'll have to hurt you…"

Heat could feel a bulge grow at his pants as he pressed the woman against him. She was only wearing a thin robe and he could feel her flesh from the flimsy material. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in her sweet scent. Ah yes…tonight he would relish in her smell…in her taste.

She squirmed as his lips made contact with her cheek, his face closely nuzzling hers. She wanted to scream into his hand but all that came out were muffled words.

When he had finished, he whispered into her ear once more, "Now…don't scream…If you do, I'll have to scar your pretty face. Do you understand?"

Argilla slowly nodded her head. There was something familiar about her attacker. But she did not have the time to ponder about it as he quickly spun her around and slammed her into the wall.

The room was pitch-black and try as Argilla squinted, she failed to recognize the silhouette that was before her.

"Who…are you? What do you want?" she asked, attempting to quell the growing fear within her. The man didn't reply but instead pressed himself against her and crashed his lips to hers. She groaned in pain as the force from his face had caused her to hit her head on the wall. Now she was getting angry. Her hands had attempted to punch him but he saw them from a mile away and quickly countered her move, twisting her wrist painfully, while he pinned her other hand, on the wall, just beside her face and all the while, using all of his bodyweight to keep her body on the wall.

His lips begged for entrance but she openly refused him and turned her head sideways. He was beginning to get angry as well. As she slightly turned her head, he twisted her arm further and she screamed into his mouth, unwittingly granting him the access that he sought while returning her face right against his.

His tongue had darted into her mouth wildly. He ravaged her lips as if he were a starving wild animal. Heat had chuckled. In all this while, she still had no idea of his identity. Well, he was just going to have to tell her, won't he?

He slanted his mouth to hers adding more pressure into her mouth and she could have sworn that he was trying to suffocate her. She gasped once more and Heat was having second thoughts as to telling her his identity now…or after he had had his way with her. It was just that she was damn too intoxicating and now that he had her, he just didn't want to let go.

His dream, his fantasy was about to become a reality. He pressed himself harder against her. She whimpered against him, her lips, now swollen and bruised, still prisoner against his own. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, but she won't let them. He was twisting her arm too much! It was going to break!

She screamed. That got his attention and he forced himself to tear his face from hers. She stared at him, his red-blood eyes, gleaming into her pink ones. He bared his teeth as he smiled…or was it an evil grin?

She gasped and he twisted her arm again, while his other hand flew to her mouth silencing her. His gaze, his lustful gaze, although it was present, was now overshadowed by a menacing look, "I told you not to scream…"

He removed his hand from her mouth and it began to wander through her body. She gasped as his hand slid beneath her robe, "What do you…think you're doing?"

"Whatever I want…" he replied huskily.

She gritted her teeth, "You…"

"Me…"

"…Why…?"

"Why what?" he asked seductively, his lips nipping her ear.

"Argilla…I want you…"

She growled as he bit her ear playfully. "Stop it!" she hissed.

His hand, which was wandering below her robe, had untied the knot and her body was now exposed to him. His hand caressed her breast and she moaned. Heat chuckled, "You're such a hypocrite…I know you want me…"

She growled again, "I don't want you Heat!!"

He smiled as he continued to fondle her, his lips now resting on her neck, nipping at it. So she knew after all. Argilla found this to be a very difficult position as his other hand was still twisting her arm, "Heat…! Let go!! You're hurting me!"

"Tell me that you want me…"

"What?!" she hissed.

The moon that hid behind the clouds had now moved and now illuminated her room, giving her sight of her attacker. Heat growled, removing his lips from her neck to look her fully in the eyes, "I want to hear you say my name…and my name only…"

Argilla was taken aback, and from the looks of it, it would seem that he was taken aback as well, as his molesting hand had ceased its activity.

"Fuck you!! Get off me!" she yelled.

That had done it. Whereby Heat had been extremely tolerant, here, he drew the line as he hit her square on the jaw. She groaned in pain and spat out blood on the floor. Heat let go of her twisted arm and pushed her on the floor. Argilla fell with a thud, landing on her palms. As she turned around and tried to scoot away, Heat had followed suit onto the floor and now straddled her.

"Don't make me break your jaw Argilla…It'll really hurt…" he warned her honestly. Argilla trembled in fear. Where was her comrade? Where was the Heat that had saved her life during the battle with the Maribel?

Whoever this man was, he wasn't the Heat she knew.

"Ugh…" she groaned defiantly as she put both her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away. Heat was growing impatient and so, he aimed to strike her face once more. She smirked inwardly and intercepted the blow. She twisted his arm and used that instant to roll him over and straddle him. As she was on top, her other hand balled into a fist and punched him in the face.

Heat smirked. It was just driving him crazy with desire. He liked it that she was resisting him; it only made the case all the more interesting. He countered her twist with a twist of his own and kicked her off him. Argilla groaned as she hit the wall. As she saw Heat advancing towards her again, she leapt to her feet and grabbed the nearest object in her hand as a weapon.

It was a dagger. Heat chuckled, "What are you going to do with that? Are you going to stab me?" he taunted her.

Argilla stood there, her hands slightly shaking, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can…" he replied, seizing this moment when she was doubting herself, to lunge at her. He tackled her to the ground and grabbed her wrist that belonged to the hand that clutched the dagger and banged it repeatedly onto the floor until she squealed in pain, dropping the weapon.

He straddled her yet again, now pinning both her wrists above her head and he smirked. She glared at him; what she wouldn't give to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Say my name…and maybe…I'll let you go."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?!" she hissed at him. Heat bared his teeth in a toothy grin. It would take more than this to break her. "Say my name or I'll hurt you…" he urged her, his voice gentle as it was husky.

"Get the fuck…off me!!" she shouted at him, thrusting her knee upward to hit his groin. It was a standard female response to every male attacker, Heat mused. And so knowing that, he moved out of her knee's way and now straddled her stomach instead.

"You're a naughty girl Argilla…" he said huskily. He slapped her. She hissed in pain. Heat then proceeded to smash her into the floor repeatedly giving her back bruises.

"Say my name…" he commanded softly.

"Fucker!" she whispered, defiance clearly written in her eyes. Heat smirked. He liked this about her; so brave…so…utterly stupid.

"Have it your way then…" he said as he reached out for her dagger and now pointed it at her. Argilla's eyes widened a bit before narrowing them into slits.

"Say my name…" he commanded.

"Fuck you!!"

Heat brought the knife down to the valley of her breasts and set it against her soft, creamy skin. "Don't make me carve my name on you woman."

She shook her body again. Heat groaned; didn't she know that her movements were driving him crazy?

"Get off!" she yelled.

Heat had set the knife on her skin and cut it, drawing blood. She yelled in pain and he crushed his lips to hers once more.

Her scream became muffled as his tongue surged through her mouth. She, at the fit of her anger, bit his lip, drawing blood. He slowly withdrew from her face, "This is not going to make it any easier on you… Argilla…" he drawled and set the knife on her skin once more, "Say my name…"

She said nothing but just glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders in mock indifference and began to carve. The dagger imbedded itself onto her skin. He moved the dagger about slowly. And for every inch the dagger move, did Argilla scream. Blood flowed carelessly from the wound. She moaned and writhed beneath him. He looked at her and saw the very definition of the word "suffering".

He smiled evilly.

He didn't care. After all, it was she who brought this upon herself.

"Aaarghh…!" she screamed and received another slap on her face. "There…" Heat smiled at his handiwork.

"What the fuck did you do?!" she moaned in agony.

"Now's not the time…Now…say my name…" he commanded; feeling all the more empowered. No matter how proud he was of his carving on her chest, now was not the time to discuss it. Blood flowed from her wound and he lapped it up.

His lips traveled back to her neck; he was completely intoxicated by her taste. Her blood wasn't salty…it tasted sweet…He just wanted more…

She was moaning now, beneath him, still testing his grip on her wrists. She just couldn't let him win.

"You won't take me…! You won't!" she promised him.

He sneered, "Won't I now? No one will come to your rescue Argilla…It's just you and me…"

"Now…why don't you be a good girl…and say my name…"

Argilla had had enough. This had got to come to an end. She looked at him straight in the eye and saw the gleam in them. They were foggy with lust and for a moment, she felt her resolve waver. But she mentally shook her head, 'No…'

And with a proud and dignified stare she uttered a simple word.

"Serph."

Heat was shocked. She had said 'his' name. His blood boiled. She was his; no one else's. She was just going to have to learn that the hard way. He wasted no time and grabbed her by her robes, his other hand grabbing her hair. She gave a sharp yelp and she was pulled to her feet. As soon as she stood, he slammed her into the nearest wall. Heat then grabbed her head once more and threw her onto the ground.

She whimpered in pain and curled herself into a ball. Heat advanced on her and kicked her on her stomach. She coughed up blood. He kneeled down and yanked her to her feet once again and slammed the side of her head on her nightstand. She yelped in pain. He pressed her head harder on the nightstand and whispered, "How do you like that…?"

She said nothing and he grew impatient. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her on the floor. Argilla lay there for a moment. Heat hadn't made a move yet.

Was it over?

Her answer to her question was quickly delivered as she heard the rustling of clothes. She forced her head to look at him and saw that he had discarded his clothes on the floor. For the first time…since…that time…a long time ago…she felt frightened.

He walked towards her and noticed the fear within her. Finally, she was beginning to see things his way. She tried to crawl away from him but he grabbed the back of her robe. She didn't give up and attempted to yank her robe from him. It was torn in two. It didn't matter to Argilla; she needed to get out!

'Serph…help me!' she screamed inwardly.

Heat grabbed her shoulders and turned her around; he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but fright. He laughed; this was what he wanted. This was what he had been wanting; what he had been lusting for. Finally, she knew _he_ existed.

"Please…"

She was begging him. Heat was being driven into the point of insanity. She was begging him to stop…It was the most beautiful thing he had heard from her tonight…but there was something else that he needed to hear.

And he wasn't going to leave until he heard it.

Not heeding her pleas, he tore up the remnants of her robe from her tired and beaten body. Her hands meekly went to his shoulders to put distance between herself and he. He easily overpowered her and positioned himself directly above her.

Her eyes widened in fear and her heart quickened its pace. She tightly pressed her legs together and with a least amount of effort, he parted them. Without hesitation or warning, he plunged his manhood within her.

He felt her barrier and didn't care. He pressed on and felt it break. He knew that she was going to scream out of pain and so he kissed her savagely. His left hand stroked her leg while the other cupped her breast. He felt her blood drip from her popped maidenhead and it seeped onto their limbs and onto the floor.

The pain must have been overwhelming as the hands that were pushing him away were now imbedded in his skin, tearing it. He didn't give her the chance to recover either. No; she didn't deserve it.

All she had to do was say his name…but she couldn't do even that. And to top it off, she had uttered the bastard's name. In his presence no less! She was going to pay for that. But nonetheless, Heat felt euphoric. This was his deepest and darkest fantasy in fruition. Many a time did he imagine, dream and fantasize about this moment. It was this moment where he felt his absolute triumph.

He had claimed her; he had taken her innocence. Not anyone else; it was he. This was the moment that he finally conquered the proud and strong Embryon member. Heat allowed himself to paste a dreamy and hazy smile on his face, absolutely drunk on his own success. He had achieved it; he had made her bleed.

Yes; she bled for him and him only.

He quickly set an insane pace within her, burying himself up to the hilt. Argilla could only hang onto him. The pain was unbearable; it was as if it was ripping her apart, then put back together once more, only to be ripped apart again. It was an unending cycle. As his lips and tongue continued to devour her, she couldn't help but let her tears fall onto her cheeks.

'Serph…it was all for you…I…I'm sorry…'

Heat withdrew his lips from hers and looked into her eyes and as soon as they met, she turned away, shutting them tight as the pain eroded her senses. Each of his thrusts was like knives stabbing her. Heat was loving every moment of it; here she was…writhing beneath him, he was the one who took her; the one who laid claim on her purity. But for some reason, it wasn't enough.

It was never enough.

He grabbed her face, "Look at me!"

She whimpered but refused to open her eyes. He thrust into her deeply. She cried out once more and forced herself to open her eyes. What she saw frightened her; she saw the lustful, murderous and psychopathic gleam in his eyes.

He loved her suffering. That was what he wanted from her. He wanted to see her suffer; he wanted to see her suffer by his hand and by his hand only.

"That's better!" he replied, his breathing ragged. She was damn tight and every time he'd thrust hard into her, her walls would clench around his member. Oh yes, how he would cherish this moment forever.

Confident that she would no longer look away, he let go of her head and grabbed her hips to gain more momentum. Argilla moaned beneath him, pleasure starting to creep in. But no, she wasn't going to let him win again! She had to hate him! To hate all of this!

But her resistance could only last for so long, and soon, she stopped fighting. Pleasure had glazed her consciousness. The hands that once clawed him now held him, no longer tearing or ripping, but rather, clinging to him.

The legs that were once tensed under his touch were now soothed and relaxed. And the eyes that were once filled with fear and hatred were now filled with pleasure and submissiveness. Heat smirked to himself. Now, he had her.

"Say my name!! Say it!" he shouted in the heat of the moment.

Argilla had lost herself, and in the throes of passion, choked out her reply, "Heat…!!"

He let out one final thrust and deposited his seed within her. He had arrived at nirvana; with her. He collapsed on her, still buried deep within her. Argilla didn't know why, but she found herself running her fingers through his hair in a gentle caress.

She had said it. She had uttered it. To Heat, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. His name rolled off her tongue like a velvet carpet. She didn't just say it; she moaned it, like it was the most important thing in the world. Yes, clearly he had succeeded.

Argilla lay there, still feeling him within her. It was…an experience that knew not words to describe it. But before she could ponder about it, she heard his chilling voice, "You're mine…Argilla…"

She said nothing, still feeling the euphoria of sex. Heat smirked before getting off her.

"Turn over." he commanded.

That snapped her out of her daze, "What?"

"I said turn over." he said again, becoming slightly irritated. She gave him a confused look.

"On your hands and knees. Now." he commanded. The euphoria was beginning to be replaced by fear once more and so she did as she was told. Heat smirked as she did so. He no longer needed to use force to get her to comply. He had truly won her.

He gazed appreciatively at her rear. It was round and perfect.

Argilla didn't know what he was doing and suddenly she felt him within her once more. He had entered her from behind and was on his knees.

She squealed. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her, over and over. She began to panic and her body tensed once more. Heat felt this and only thrust into her deeper, "Relax…don't be so tense…"

Soon, she took his advice and met his thrusts with thrusts of her own. He continued to pummel her while his hands soothed her back. Argilla shivered from his touch. It was as if his touch was electrifying. Their act seemed to go on for hours…nothing but moans and groans echoed in the room.

The cool air within the room became stagnant and mixed with the heat that the two bodies were emitting. Soon, the air around the room became heavy with moisture as the temperature rose. Argilla was being drained and so she dropped onto her elbows, consequently thrusting her hips upwards.

He groaned in pleasure, he was near…and so was she.

"You belong to me…Say it!!"

"I'm yours Heat…!!"

They lost themselves in their nirvana.

He grunted and spilled his essence within her. Argilla felt him surge through her body. Unable to support her weight any longer, she collapsed on her floor, with him behind her.

They lay there as the minutes went by, unspeaking. Then, he moved again, closer to her and turned her around to face him, "You are mine now Argilla…Don't ever forget that…I'll be watching you…"

"Don't even think of telling anyone about this…Because if you do…you'll regret it…and you don't want to cross me any more than you already have…"

The fear in her eyes was evident. He felt content.

Not giving her a chance to reply, he sealed her lips with his in a gentle but passionate kiss. Her hands immediately to his muscled chest and she held him to her. Soon after, Heat noticed the lack of her warm fingers on his chest. He broke the kiss and saw that she had passed out.

He smirked.

xxxxx


	6. Suffering In Silence

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: LEMON, MODERATE LANGUAGE.**

**Chapter 6: Suffering in Silence**

Heat gazed longingly at the woman that he held in his arms. His eyes scanned through her. Her skin had many bruises and marks…her chest bled profusely. An unpleasant feeling was growing in his gut. He did all that to her.

Another part of him sneered, 'The bitch deserved it.'

Dismissing the annoying voice, Heat held the woman closer to his chest and stood. He walked over to her bed and set her on it carefully. She moaned in her sleep and he continued to look at her. She was bloody, beaten…and broken.

He tore his gaze from her and walked over to her closet. He took out a large pajama top and walked back to the woman of his affections. He sat by the bed and touched the wound by her chest. It was still bleeding. She slightly winced but remained asleep nonetheless.

He then took a piece of her torn robe and folded it neatly. He then walked into her bathroom and rinsed it. His hand reached for her medicine cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of antiseptic. He walked back to the woman. Heat sat on her bed and gently patted the cloth of the wound. She winced again and he immediately withdrew the cloth from the wound. She soon relaxed and he resumed his task.

Within the next few minutes, Heat cleaned the wound on Argilla's chest and applied the antiseptic. He looked at the wound closely; his atma mark laid there.

He was sorry. He was sorry that she had to hurt the way she was now. He was sorry that there were many bruises on her body. He was sorry that he was the one that made her cry.

But then his selfish side resurfaced.

He wasn't sorry that he was the one here with her now. He wasn't sorry that he made her his. He wasn't sorry that he carved his symbol on her body. He wasn't sorry that he forced her to accept him.

No. He wanted her and only her. It wasn't about Serph or his ambitions. It was just about her. He wanted her; not because Serph wanted her, but because _he _himself wanted her…for being herself.

He caressed her face, "Argilla…I…I love…you…"

He knew that she couldn't hear him. But then again, he really didn't want her to hear that anyway. Heat put the pajama top on her lithe body with all the gentleness that he could muster. He then draped the blanket on her body. She was his now…he was a stone's throw away until he could finally call her as his true mate. Of course, if that were to happen, he wouldn't get there by undergoing standard procedure. Oh no…he had forced her to accept him. But whatever it was, the only thing that mattered was that she accepted him and she accepted him willingly…willingly through force. He chuckled at the oxymoron. Ah…the power of blackmail. She wouldn't dare go against him.

He had her now.

Heat then grabbed his clothes and put them on. With his emotions now in check and his desires and ambitions at the forefront, his eyes grew cold at the sight of her.

"I may love you…but that doesn't mean I won't control you."

With those words, he left her room.

xxxxx

Argilla awoke to find piercing pain in between her legs. She struggled to open her eyes but failed. She was having a severe headache. She brought her hand to touch her head and hissed in pain as she touched it. There was a large bruise on the left side of her head.

She bit her lip but as she did even that, she felt pain. She groaned. She felt pain almost everywhere in her body. She struggled to get up as she forced her eyes to open and focus on her surroundings. As she sat up, her chest burned. She fell right back on her bed. She tried to grab the clock on her nightstand but gasped as she felt pain on her arm.

'What…happened?'

She thought back for a moment before realizing the events that occurred the night before. Her shower. Her attack. Heat. Her violation.

Her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widened as her memories of the previous night flooded her mind. She remembered screaming for him; she remembered his rough hands, his evil smirk, his painful thrusts…

She closed her eyes once more…

'Stop it…' she cried, her tears falling from her eyes.

She also remembered his warning; should she tell anyone of what had happened, anyone of her friends might be endangered. Heat was strong; he was a very strong fighter of Embryon; most of the cadets from their tribe would not stand a chance against him. Serph might be endangered as well…but she was confident that he could take Heat on. And so, her worry fell against someone else; Cielo.

Heat could easily kill him.

But would he?

Argilla continued to cry; if he could do this to her, what was to stop him from killing one of their friends? And so, she had to bear it alone. She had to bear the pain by herself. It was the least she could do for her comrades.

With a shrill cry, she forced herself to get up from her bed. Wait a moment! Bed? If she recalled correctly, Heat had left her on the floor.

She looked at herself and saw that she was wearing a large pajama top and nothing else. She attempted to stand but the pain from her inner thighs was just overwhelming that she was forced to sit back down.

She cursed herself.

After a few moments, she gathered whatever strength she could gather and limped through her room. She came across her full-length mirror and there, she stood, aghast of herself. Her hair was an entangled mess. Her jaw had a pink tinge on its right side; a bruise from his punch. Her arms and wrists, also, were covered in bruises, now turning purple. Her neck had bite marks of all shapes and sizes and they were all bright red in color.

She gasped as she saw that her top was stained in blood. Oh yes, she remembered. She had remembered that Heat had carved something on her chest. It had been her punishment for disobeying him. With trembling fingers, Argilla brought her hand to unbutton the top. She gasped at what she saw.

There, on the valley of her breasts, laid his atma mark, Fireball. No wonder her chest was burning that morning. The cut was deep but wasn't deep enough to cause any real damage on the ribs and her internal organs. They were just lacerations, but deep ones at that. She felt scared. These kinds of wounds would leave scars.

She knew that. And from the looks of it, it would seem that he knew it too. She collapsed onto the floor. It was then that her fingers had made contact with something on the floor. She felt liquid. She brought her hand in front of her eyes and saw that it was coagulated blood. It was her blood from last night.

Suddenly, her vision began to spin and she wanted to throw up.

Why did Heat do this to her?

She owed him her life; that was true. But what possessed him to do this; this act of monstrosity against her? How could he save her life from the Maribel only to have her suffer by his hand?

Why?

It just didn't make sense.

'It doesn't matter anyway…' she thought sadly, 'I just have to keep quiet…'

She sobbed at her own weakness. Why did she allow this to happen to her? She could have fought…to the bitter end. But she didn't. She gave up and let him have his way with her. A tear rolled down from her eye and it fell onto the floor, mixing with the blood.

She could remember that evil glint in his eyes as she told him that she belonged to him. She also remembered him telling her that he wanted her. Her thoughts drifted back to the incident at Saraswati. Even then, she had felt his desire for her.

Then, she remembered his animosity at her display of concern for Serph. She bit her lip; he was jealous of Serph. But then again, he had always been jealous of Serph…Serph had everything Heat wanted.

'Except me…'

Her eyes widened. Heat was the one who claimed her; not Serph. She continued to cry…she had always loved Serph. And if he ever cared for her at all, he would never care for her now should he find out that she had already been claimed by someone else, most especially his rival.

She felt her anger rise. Her life was taking a drastic change. It was as if it had already been decided for her. She had always wanted to choose her own mate…How did she get forced into this? Argilla sat there, in total self-pity. But then…today was a new day.

Argilla stood and shook her head…this was not the time to worry about it. Whatever had transpired the night before didn't change the fact that they were still at war.

She forced herself to stand and made her way to the lavatory.

xxxxx

It had been another tiring day for Argilla. Her whole body burned and hurt but she had to put up the façade of being alright. She couldn't let anyone know of her troubles. She and Heat had made a deal. As long as she kept quiet, no one would get hurt.

No one besides her.

She felt sorry for herself. How did she ever get herself in this kind of situation? But, moreover, she felt sorry for Heat. What made him do these things?

She walked out of the shower and gently dried herself off, careful not to aggravate her chest wound. She winced as the towel brushed the wound. It still bled, but not as profusely as before. She walked over to her medicine cabinet and pulled out an ointment to relieve the pain. She applied it gently on her skin and she groaned.

It still hurt.

Argilla looked at the symbol once more from the mirror; it was Heat's symbol. He branded her. Then, she remembered Serph. This was something that he should never find out.

She sighed. She put on her uniform and walked out of the lavatory, refreshed. But as soon as she stepped out of the lavatory, did a pair of arms attach themselves around her waist. A pair of lips soon followed and latched themselves onto her neck.

"Heat…" she breathed out his name. She thought about struggling but then remembered what had happened the night before. Heat chuckled as she remained perfectly still within his arms.

"I missed you…" he whispered seductively, his hands slowly undoing the straps and buttons on her uniform.

He had been happy today. He awoke to find a refreshing feeling within him. He had never felt this good in all of his life. He didn't wake up cranky or agitated. He felt…just right. In the previous night during his slumber, his siren who had visited him night after night for the past month had been absent. She did not haunt him that night and gave him a peaceful sleep.

And he knew why. He had done what the siren had been instructing him to do all along. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a moan.

She moaned as he nipped at her ear.

"Please…" she moaned.

He smirked, "Please what…?"

"Let me go…" she whispered back, her voice desperate.

He said nothing but continued to undress her. She didn't object and let him do as he pleased. She had had a very exhausting day and had still to recover from the other night's events. He then spun her around so she faced him, temporarily ceasing his hands' movements. He looked into her eyes for a moment before capturing her lips with his. His hands then resumed their work on her troublesome uniform.

When Heat had peeled off her uniform and was left only in her underwear, he backed her towards the bed. Argilla complied and was forcibly seated on her bed as the back of her knees hit the mattress. He followed suit and was pressed against her, almost sitting on her.

Argilla's sight blurred as Heat continued to ravish her. She felt useless; so utterly useless. She involuntarily moaned as Heat bit her neck. The slight pain made her snap back to reality.

"Heat…please…"

Hearing her words, Heat got off of her, stood up and looked at her, his hands on his hips, "Well?"

She suddenly lost her voice. He growled in irritation, "Well, what is it?"

Her head, being cast down, shot up to look at him, "Why? Why me?"

Heat rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious woman?"

"Not to me!" she yelled, standing up.

Heat narrowed his eyes and advanced towards her, tightly grasping her arms, "I want you Argilla…I've been wanting you for the last few months…"

"Heat…please stop this…! You're hurting me!"

She squealed as his palm made contact with her face. He pulled her closer to him and he stared straight into her eyes, "You belong to me now Argilla…Remember what I told you. If you don't…there'll be hell to pay."

Argilla felt her anger rising, replacing her initial feeling of fear. She looked back at him in defiance, "And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll just have to tell Serph what we've been up to, no?" She paled at the mention of Serph's name. No. Heat couldn't tell him!

"I have proof Argilla. Or would you rather test that theory when he comes back?" Heat was playing possum. She looked straight into his eyes and knew that he wasn't lying.

"If you're not convinced, then maybe I could just tell Serph how you moaned beneath me…how you screamed my name…"

"Stop it!" she interrupted, closing her eyes in humiliation.

"Or better yet, maybe I can _show_ him…What do you think?"

The ball was at his court. There was no way she would refuse him. She knew it. He knew it. He embraced her passionately, sliding his hand up and down her back. She whimpered, "W-what do you want from me?" she asked, her voice cracking, her eyes brimming with tears.

Heat smiled at her.

"I want you. Just you Argilla. I want to see you every night."

Argilla's eyes widened, "Heat…! I-I can't! I…"

Heat's eyes narrowed, "You can't?! Or you won't?" he asked darkly.

Here, she narrowed her eyes as well, "We are at war! We need training Heat! We can't just…"

Heat smirked, "Can't what?"

Argilla blushed but shook her head, "That's not the point…I can't come to you every night!"

Heat caressed her face and captured her lips in his. He broke away after a few moments, "If you can't…then you'll owe me. Is that alright with you?"

Argilla frowned. He had already blackmailed her into being his, and now he was about to blackmail her some more?

"What do you want?"

"Simple. I just want you to please me when you DO come to me. That's all."

Argilla nodded.

Heat smiled once more and kissed her again. Argilla moaned into his mouth and he felt himself harden at the sound. He knew that he hadn't a lot of time. He just had to hurry a bit won't he?

"Heat! I-I can't! I can't do this!"

Heat paid no attention to her as he shoved her on the bed, freeing himself from the bondage of his pants. It's a pity really; he didn't have time for foreplay after all.

With his quick and nimble hands and fingers, he removed her underwear. Argilla gasped. Not again! It was too soon!

He quickly straddled her and pinned her wrists above her head. He had a gut feeling that she would try to resist him again.

"Relax. This will be quick." he said truthfully.

He thrust into her quickly. Argilla moaned as she felt him within her. He had been big and for a moment, she worried if that might even fit in her! Of course it would fit her; after all, he fit her the previous night didn't he? It was just that Argilla had not the honor of seeing his manhood the night before.

Heat groaned as her tight passage clenched and unclenched around his engorged member. He grunted as he gained momentum and set a barrage of frenzied thrusts within her body.

Soon, he came. He quickly got off of her and closed his pants. Argilla felt soreness in her nether regions. Her body had not adjusted to their activity as yet. She slowly sat up and put on her underwear.

Heat only watched her as she did so. Argilla felt her cheeks burn as she felt his eyes on her. Strange as it might have sounded, there was no malice in his stare. It was as if he stared out of curiosity.

His voice broke the silence, "I have a mission tomorrow. I have to go back to Saraswati."

Argilla's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the base but she refused to look at him, "When will you come back?"

What was this? Was she actually curious about his mission? Or maybe, she was concerned about him? Heat snorted; fat chance on that one.

"I'll be back in three days." he replied expressionlessly.

"…"

Heat's eyes narrowed. He had always been used to no one really caring for him. After all, he himself didn't care for anyone in particular; until he met her. He didn't know how she did it, but she grew on him. Every time that they were on a mission, he constantly feared for her safety.

He knew it was stupid. She was a soldier; just like him. Soldiers like him and her die everyday. What made her special? Nothing. She was the same as everyone else. But, for some reason, Heat began to see her differently.

Now that he knew he cared for her, it surprised him to know that he did feel unpleasant when she did not reciprocate his feelings. Her silence indicated either that she didn't care about him or his mission, or that she didn't care if he came back or not.

He felt hurt.

But, as always, he'd never let her know that. She was getting bold again. It was time to bring her back in line.

"While I'm gone, don't even think of informing Gale or anyone for that matter." She paled as he spoke. He smirked; she was too easy.

"Don't search my room either. You won't find it." She knew of what he spoke. Of course, he would bring the evidence of their act with him. When he arrived at Saraswati, he was only seconds away from divulging everything to Serph should she not keep her end of the bargain.

She gazed up at him sadly but said nothing.

He walked over to her and sat down beside her, "There's a good girl."

She sharply turned away; she hated it when he taunted her. She hated it when he patronized her. Suddenly, her face was made to turn back to face him as his hand grabbed her chin tightly.

"Don't do that again." he said darkly.

She meekly nodded when he applied pressure on her chin and jaw. It had hurt. His punch from last night was still as fresh as a daisy on her face.

He smiled, pleased, and gave her a searing kiss. Her lips remained closed and he coaxed them to open, to no avail. He then bit her lip, his hand roughly cupping her left breast while his other hand snaked around her waist bringing her closer to him.

She whimpered as he grabbed her flesh and she opened her mouth slowly. Heat darted his tongue within her mouth and explored every part of her, slowly becoming addicted to her taste.

He felt the all familiar feeling of arousal but alas, he ran out of time. He needed to prepare for his mission.

He quickly got off of her and headed for the door. He stopped right before it and turned back to her, "Don't do anything stupid."

xxxxx

Heat looked onto the horizon. The sun was just rising. He crossed his arms as the jeep went through the harsh terrain; these bumpy roads were getting really annoying. He frowned and narrowed his eyes; the reason why he was out there was because he had been called by the bastard to report back to Saraswati.

To send him on another suicide mission, he supposed.

An hour later, he reached Saraswati. He really didn't feel like talking to that bastard right now. But he had no choice; he had been called over on short notice. It was urgent. What did he want now?

He walked through the hall and headed for the Control Room. He walked in calmly and had a bored expression on his face.

"You called?" he asked nonchalantly as he walked in the middle of the room. Serph remained unfazed as he gazed at the holographic image in front of him, not even acknowledging Heat's presence.

Heat gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. He chose to remain quiet and for good reason. He didn't want to assume command of Embryon this quickly anyway. Serph finally turned to face him, and with a stern face, "I am leaving for Manipura and am taking a quarter of Saraswati's forces with me-a combination of Embryon and Ex-Maribel soldiers. I need someone to assume command of this base in my absence. I am appointing you."

Heat's inner self was grinning like an elf, dancing and prancing around like an idiot. But, his face and eyes betrayed neither of these flights of fancy.

He merely nodded, "When will you leave for Manipura?"

Serph narrowed his eyes, "Tonight."

Heat said nothing and then spoke slowly, "Is there anything else?"

Serph shook his head, "No. You are dismissed."

Heat snorted and started walking toward the door, all the while, aware of Serph's piercing glares drilling holes into his back. He smirked. He probably suspected something.

He then did something that he was strongly advised against, "What do you want?"

Serph narrowed his eyes, "How was your trip back to Muladhara?"

Heat grinned, while keeping his back turned, "Nothing different from my report, _sir_."

He heard footsteps heading in his direction but Heat remained perfectly still. If Serph made so much of a move as flinch, Heat would have to act. Serph had passed him and continued to walk but stopped a few steps ahead of him.

He spoke in a low and dangerous voice, "Stay away from her."

With those words, he disappeared through the door. Heat frowned; Serph definitely knew how Heat desired Argilla.

"I'm not one to turn down a challenge."

xxxxx

It had been an hour since Serph's departure; it was midnight. Heat found himself on his bunk, staring at the ceiling. He growled; so that was why Serph had sent for him at Saraswati. It was to keep him from her.

Had Argilla betrayed him?

No; she wouldn't. He had been studying her for months now. It was against her character. No, that wasn't the reason. Serph was just overly perceptive. He probably knew Heat's intentions for her the moment they rendezvoused back into formation after establishing the base.

He knew.

But, as to what exactly happened between them, THAT, he didn't know.

Thinking of Argilla, Heat wondered what she was doing now. Was she thinking of him the way he thought of her? Most probably not. She was probably thinking of that bastard.

He sighed.

He missed her.

He missed her touch. He missed her taste. Before, as he dreamed of her, he had no idea that she would taste the way she did. His dreams and fantasies of her did little justice to Argilla's true sense of being.

No.

She was above and beyond what he had dreamed of.

Now, he had her. And no matter what that bastard did, he would never tear them apart. Heat wasn't going to lose to Serph. Not anymore.

His muscles tightened. Oh yes, the offensive would start soon. If their information was right, the Vanguards would begin their assassination attempt at 0200 hours, tomorrow night. The bastard better hurry and get his platoons settled at Manipura in less than 24 hours if he wanted to take Svathisthana down as planned.

Heat would have no problem. After all, all the work had been done anyway. The men and the weapons were ready. Saraswati was fully operational. Of course, they don't mean to use all of their weapons and artillery at their disposal to win against the Vanguards. No, that would be stupid.

One did not simply wave one's trump card at the enemy.

No, that would be folly.

Saraswati would not participate directly in battle; no, they would only serve as reserves. After all, no one must find out about the base until after they had defeated the Brutes wherein, the Wolves would be in no condition to react except to surrender, and in case they don't, Serph and his team should have already disposed of Lupa.

Sweet.

It would just be a shame that Heat wouldn't participate in battle. But, that couldn't be helped. He had more responsibilities now.

xxxxx

It had been two days now since the inevitable fall of the Vanguards. The information given to them by their spies had been accurate. At 0200 hours, the elite team of the Vanguards had penetrated Muladhara undetected and launched their assassination, only to find a trap.

Harley and his men were killed on the spot by a team led by Gale and his second, Argilla. Simultaneously, Manipura's forces under Serph and the reserves from Saraswati had a pincer attack and laid siege on Svathisthana.

The fort fell after 5 hours of siege. It had taken that long for the message to get through; that Harley, their leader had been killed.

Svathisthana fell and surrendered.

It was as if a load had been lifted from Heat's shoulders. One more tribe fell against them. Now, if Gale's predictions had been right, it wouldn't be long until Lupa of the Wolves would approach the Embryon for assistance.

The real battle was just beginning.

xxxxx

Heat let the water course through his skin. He had his eyes cast down while his right arm stretched out, pressing on the wall in front of him. He was thinking of her again. But, he had his hands tied. He had been stationed here. She was all the way at Muladhara.

His lips tugged upwards for a true smile. According to Gale's report, it was he, Argilla and another team member that had killed Harley. Needless to say, Heat was proud of her. Argilla wasn't just some air-headed bimbo who couldn't fend for herself. No; she was strong and proud. She was a reliable soldier, always ready for battle.

But, what really got Heat into feeling proud was the fact that it was he who owned such a fine creature; such a fine prize. She was as feisty as an enraged bull. But it was he who had brought her down. She was as stubborn as a mad horse. But it was he who broke her in.

He remembered how she moaned beneath him, clinging to him, in sheer need and desperation. He remembered how she screamed his name and acknowledged how she belonged to him.

He groaned as his member began to twitch at the recapitulation of his intimate night with his little minx.

For the past two nights, he had to satisfy himself of only having dreams of her. He began to grow frustrated. He just had to see her. He just had to have her again.

'When will that bastard get me outta here? Jesus Christ! He's needed at Muladhara for crying out loud!'

That was true. Manipura was in a rather mediocre state compared to Muladhara. It wasn't as technologically advanced and had recently suffered an attack. It would be an easy base to fall if attacked again.

Heat walked out of the lavatory and got dressed. It was then that he had received a transmission from the control room. He smirked; the bastard probably had new orders for him.

He walked into the control room and stared impassively at the dissemination machine that projected the Embryon leader.

"_You are to return to Muladhara. Take Cielo with you. You two are to return at first light tomorrow. Lupa had just contacted Gale and we are scheduled to meet in 3 days. They must not know about Saraswati. I shall return there tonight." _

Heat nodded and the transmission had been cut off. He fumed. Serph had a day's head start from him! That would mean that he would get to see her before he did.

But that didn't matter. He knew Argilla; she wouldn't say a thing. Heat was confident that he had a pretty strong enough hold on her.

xxxxx

Heat departed from Saraswati at first light as he was instructed. He may not have liked the idea of Serph having a 12 hour head start of him, but he had no choice. And so, he gritted his teeth in sheer annoyance as he rode a jeep back to Muladhara.

"Ey? You okay brudda? Wat's eating you?" an annoyingly cheerful voice nagged Heat out of his reverie.

That was right. Cielo was there too. He had forgotten all about him; the dimwitted buffoon.

"Nothing. Shut up." he said, growling and not even turning his head to meet Cielo's curious blue eyes.

"Man…you sure are cranky ja?" Cielo taunted, scratching his head.

Heat was fuming. He really didn't want to sit there and discuss stupid things with stupid people. He turned his head and looked gravely at Cielo. It would seem that Cielo got the hint as he thought he saw a murderous gleam in Heat's eyes and flailed his hands in front of his face, signaling his defeat.

"Ey, ey. now. Don't look at me like dat…!"

"…"

Heat said nothing but narrowed his eyes into slits instead. Cielo was treading on very, very thin ice.

"I tink I'll shut up now…"

The next ten minutes had been quiet and Heat was quite content until Cielo started speaking once more.

"I wonder if Gale still says dat 'I do not comprehend' stuff ja? It's really funny! For someone so smart, he sure doesn't understand many tings! He really needs some social skills too! He's too stiff ja? Well, dat goes for you too you know brudda?"

Heat rolled his eyes once again but didn't spare him a glance. That was, until Cielo had spoken a name; _her_ name.

"Man…I wonder how Argilla is doing. I haven't seen her in a while… I heard that she and Gale were de ones who killed Harley! Good for dem!"

Heat's ears perked up at the sound of Argilla's name, but nonetheless, remained unresponsive and impassive.

Cielo was beginning to get annoyed. Talking to Heat was as interesting as watching paint dry. The guy just didn't know how to lighten up! It was as if he didn't know what chitchat was! Sheesh! What a stiff!

Then, he chuckled.

Without turning his head, Heat raised an eyebrow as he continued to stare at the terrain in front of him. What the hell was so funny?

"Serph was really worried about Argilla ja?"

At this, Heat's blood began to boil. But, he forced himself to relax. After all, if he killed Cielo now, out of sheer anger, he would never obtain the information that only Cielo could provide. He just had to let Cielo continue.

No matter how annoying he was.

"Der were times dat he just wanted to leave Saraswati to return to Muladhara ja? But he couldn't. De tribe came first. De tribe first before personal stuff. Dat's wat he said. He's a really good leader eh brudda?"

Cielo really wasn't talking to Heat; not really. It was more of thinking aloud more than a normal conversation.

Heat frowned; why would he worry about her? Muladhara was pretty much fortified. There was no way in which their major city would fall from a Vanguard attack. He smirked; unless it wasn't the Vanguard attack Serph had been worried about.

"But den," Cielo continued, "I don't tink it was just worry. I tink Serph misses her. I tink he likes her ja?" Cielo laughed heartily while Heat's mind sunk into its darkest and deepest crevasses, looking for ways in which to murder their strong and proud leader.

That bastard.

"Well, I tink she likes him too…!"

At that, Heat's muscles tensed. He knew that Argilla's feelings for Serph were strong as were his for her. But, hearing it from someone else hurt him more than he previously anticipated. Then, his mind began to wander; would she think of him the way she thought about Serph?

Will there ever come a time when she'd worry about him the way she worried about Serph? Will she ever speak to him the way she spoke to Serph? Will she ever look at him the way she looked at Serph?

His motives were completely changing. Changing was not the right word. Not really. The right word would be, evolving. Lately, as he lay in his bed at Saraswati, he began to think about her and him. Not just about sex. It wasn't just about sex. It was something else entirely. He began to imagine how things would be if she liked him the way she liked Serph.

Would she smile? Would he smile?

Would she be happy? Would he be happy…?

Happiness was such a strong word.

'Happiness in this hell is unattainable.' Heat sneered.

Heat was experiencing emotions that he hadn't thought possible. His mind and heart were tugging at his chest; craving for something more than just physically erotic gratification. He didn't know what it was they wanted, but for some reason, he wanted that too.

He sighed. It was all the more reason to see her again. She would help him understand. He just knew she would.

He blinked to hear that Cielo hadn't really pulled a stop at all. Even as Heat dozed off, he continued his verbal assault. He didn't know what the hell Cielo had been saying for the last five minutes, nor did he care. But, now, his voice was beginning to get focused again. He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

xxxxx

He arrived at Muladhara two hours later and as quickly as his legs might carry him, he headed straight for the Strategy Room where they had been asked to assemble. Needless to say that at the moment the jeep had stopped, he hopped off the very first second he could.

He just couldn't stand Cielo. He had been talking all bullshit again and Heat couldn't bear to listen to any more of his crap. He quickly made his way through the barrack and walked in the Strategy Room.

His eyes met Serph's, whose was as impassive as his, as he entered the room. What he saw, was anything that would please him. There, in the middle of the room, stood the bastard while Gale was 5 feet away, near the corner. The object of his attraction, rather, was a mere meter away from the bastard.

'They got close eh?' his inner self sneered.

'She'll pay…' he promised.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she cast her head down before moving a few steps away from Serph.

Serph, seeing Argilla move away, tore his gaze from Heat and looked on after her, silently asking her for her reason of moving. She merely smiled but said nothing.

It as Gale who broke the silence, "Welcome back Heat. Where is Cielo?" he asked expressionlessly.

Heat rolled his eyes and pointed behind him, "That idiot was behind me. I think he got lost on the way here."

"Very well. We shall not begin this meeting until everyone is present."

They all stood there in awkward silence, but Serph took it upon himself to speak to his cherry-blossom haired teammate. Heat looked on intently from the corner of his eyes how the bastard seated himself next to Argilla and how he whispered into her ear. She said something in reply, but Heat couldn't hear it. It was as if she was telling him not to worry. That was good.

He knew that he still had control over her.

The silence was broken once more when a noisy figure bounced into the room, panting, "Sorry I'm late ja? I got to go to de bathroom. Heheh…" finished with a sheepish laugh.

"Cielo!" Argilla said, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "You're just gross. Shut up!"

"Argilla!! How are you sista?" Cielo asked, running up to her to embrace her, his eyes beaming. Heat watched every single thing that had transpired. Well, as long as it involved her. He also saw as Serph smiled as he himself looked at Argilla and Cielo.

Like Serph, Heat also noticed that Argilla slightly winced at the contact. Serph looked puzzled while Heat looked on, uncaring. He knew what caused her to wince. It was his atma mark on her chest.

He inwardly smirked. He looked at her intently again, as if he were memorizing her features. On her jaw, there were fading signs of her bruise. That was good.

Heat really didn't want her to be damaged anyway. He still maintained that what had happened between them that night couldn't be avoided and wasn't his fault. It was she who brought that upon herself.

Cielo then turned to Gale, "Hey Mr 'I do not comprehend'! How are ya? You're not breaking any bones are you old man?"

Gale merely rolled his eyes, "If we're all here, I would like to proceed."

He looked at Serph and he nodded.

"Lupa of the Wolves had contacted me yesterday. It has been two days after the fall of Svathisthana. We are scheduled to meet at Manipura in two days. It would be a personal meeting that would be between his elite team and ours. That is why you all have been summoned. We all would accompany Serph."

Gale took the time to look into each of their faces before he went on. He didn't fail to notice the tensed expression on Argilla's face. This wasn't the first time, however, that he had seen her like that. For the past week, she had been acting awfully strange. It was as if she would drift away into her own little world.

It was as if she was tackling a problem but didn't quite know how to solve it. But this was not the time.

"As I have predicted, the Wolves have come to ask for our aid. The plan remains unchanged. Any questions?"

No one spoke.

Here, Serph broke the silence, "You're all dismissed."

"Yay! Now I got some free time ja? Oooohh!! I tink I'll go and grab something to eat ja?" Cielo piped in, thrusting his fist upward in a sign of triumph. The idiot. Gale and Heat rolled their eyes; Cielo was such a kid.

Heat walked through the door.

"Argilla," he heard the bastard speak, "I need to talk to you."

Heat forced himself to remain unfazed. He needed to control himself. Besides, he could see her tonight anyway.

xxxxx

He waited in the shadows; there, in her room. He had been waiting for the last half an hour. It was nearly half past midnight. What the hell was taking her so long?

He growled in frustration. He hated waiting like this. He was torn from his reverie as the doors slid open. She walked in, sighing. She was tired. Well, he smirked, he, on the other hand, was not.

"You're late."

She stiffened at the sound of his voice.

He walked forth from the shadows and encircled her in his arms from behind. She stiffened again. He chuckled, "You're too tense…" he massaged her upper arms. She moaned and leaned into his touch.

"I missed you, you know?" he whispered.

"Heat…"

He slowly removed his arms from her and carefully spun her around, peering into her pink bright eyes. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned down to capture her lips in his. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Argilla moaned into his mouth, slowly parting her lips to grant him entry. She put both hands on his chest and kissed him back with the same urgency that he had for her.

Heat backed her towards the nearest wall and cupped her face in his hands. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She was kissing him back voluntarily. He let his tongue dance with hers, exploring her mouth, all the while tasting the minty flavor in her mouth. She probably had been sucking on mints before she came.

Now, her hands snaked around his neck as Heat moved his lips to her neck. He removed his hands from her face and moved to grip her hips. She moaned as he bit her neck roughly, drawing blood.

Argilla was surprised though. She had expected him to be rough tonight. He had seen how close she was to Serph that morning. She had been sure that he would be angry. But when he kissed her, it was as if he was being gentle…but all the same, passionate.

Soon, the two were unclothed. Heat lifted her off the ground as he pressed her against the wall. She, knowing his intentions, clung tightly on his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist. He gripped her thighs tightly as he pushed himself within her. He groaned at the contact. She gasped as he entered her.

He buried his face at the crook of her neck as he moved fluidly within her. She continued to moan uncontrollably, her fingers digging onto his skin. He had been waiting for this. He had yearned for her touch.

After a series of mad thrusts, Heat lost himself in the throes of pleasure, emptying himself within her. Argilla soon followed. Without taking himself out of her, he slid down the wall and onto the floor with her.

As they lay together, they dared not speak. Argilla had resisted the urge to open her mouth. He would probably not have liked to hear whatever she had to say anyway. She was surprised though, that as he removed himself from her, he held her closer to himself, whispering, "I heard you took part in killing Harley."

Argilla nuzzled her face in his chest, "Yeah…I did."

He held her tighter, taking in her scent, "Did he hurt you?"

Argilla blinked; he was worried about her. She felt her lips tug up in a smile, "Not really. Just bruises, but nothing major."

Heat smiled and gently kissed the top of her head, "That's good."

"Heat?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"How…was your mission to Saraswati?"

The pleasant feeling that had been afloat in Heat's heart and mind was shattered as she asked her question. She wanted to know about Saraswati? Nice pretext, but it wasn't completely seamless from Heat's point of view. She passed it as if she had been worried about him. But Heat knew better. She wanted to know, about _him. _It had always been about the bastard.

He quickly got off her and started to dress. Argilla slowly rose from the floor and brought her uniform to her chest. Had she said something wrong?

He was quiet; dangerously quiet. She watched him intently, as he dressed himself, now just putting his cloak around his shoulders.

"Heat…I…"

"Shut up."

She held her tongue tightly in her mouth. He was angry. He made his way to where she sat and grasped her arm tightly, pulling her to her feet. She winced as he grabbed her.

"Heat…! You're hurting me!"

"Don't…" he shook his head, "don't you ever try to fool me woman."

"What…?" she asked; genuinely confused.

Heat's red eyes glowed in anger and her pink eyes glowed in fear. She swallowed. What did she do now?

"What…are you talking about Heat…? I just…" she stuttered.

In that instant, she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek. He slapped her. "I want you to stay away from that bastard. Do you understand?"

"But Serph is…I can't!" she yelled defiantly.

Heat gritted his teeth; the nerve of her! He narrowed his eyes and slammed her to the wall, "You will stay away from him. If you don't, the deal is off."

She sobbed and nodded. He smiled.

"Good girl. Now, get dressed and get some sleep." She cast her head down and said nothing. He then planted a chaste kiss on her cheek, "I want to see you again…tomorrow night."

She sighed; she had no choice.

"What did he want anyway?" he spoke uninterestedly. But Argilla knew it was a blatant lie. He was really curious to know what had been said between her and Serph.

"Nothing…He just…he was worried about me."

Heat raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Don't cross me woman."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "He…wanted to meet me tomorrow."

Heat's blood boiled, "Where?"

"He wanted to…I dunno…He said that he just wanted to have a get-together or something. He said that it would do me good. He said I looked…too tense."

He grabbed her again and grabbed the uniform that she clutched tightly on her chest. She gasped. He threw them angrily on the floor, and touched the Fireball atma on her chest, "Don't do anything stupid. Otherwise, I might just give this little guy a twin."

She winced and hissed in pain as he touched the healing wound. Tears flowed from her eyes and she hung her head low, not meeting his gaze. He smiled.

He caressed her face gently, fingering her now slightly swollen cheek. Without another word, he left her room.

xxxxx


	7. Fleeting Happiness

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: WAFF, MODERATE LANGUAGE.**

**Chapter 7: Fleeting Happiness **

Argilla leaned onto the railing that looked out onto the Muladhara horizon. The breeze was calm that day; it was neither too weak nor too strong. The breeze was just cool to the skin. The raindrops were gentle. It was perfect. Well, at least, it was as perfect as things could get at the Junkland.

It was 0700 hours. The sun had just risen over an hour ago. Argilla had come there, on the top floor of the building just to see this sight. She came there to gather her thoughts. For the last fortnight, her life had been a complete mess. It was as if an invisible hurricane had taken her and blew her onto a completely new direction in her life.

One day she was at the prime of her life. She was a strong, confident and proud Embryon member, second only to Gale as an Intelligence Officer. She was a great sniper, never missing a target. She was a big sister to Cielo, a comrade to Heat. Lastly, she was someone special to Serph.

But all that changed as Heat laid claim on her. He forcibly entered her life. She had no choice.

The next day, she became timid and weak. She lost touch with her warrior's pride and became nothing more than a weak weeping woman. She had drawn herself away from her comrades. She had shut Serph off her life. Yes, she constantly thought of him, but she hardly ever saw him anymore. She wondered if she was still special to him. She wondered if he still saw her the way he did before.

She wanted nothing more than for him to notice her. But, it would seem that she had caught someone else's attention. She groaned. She really didn't want to think of him right now. Her avoidance to think about Heat had been the sole reason why she came up there in the first place.

But nonetheless, it was too late. She gritted her teeth as she fought uselessly to hold back her tears. She looked at her hands, which trembled. Her tears fell on her hands. She hated herself. She wasn't Argilla anymore. Somewhere within the two weeks, she had lost her identity. She had lost her liberty and freedom. She was no longer her own person.

She was Heat's toy.

When will this all end? Up to when can she withstand this?

She gripped the railing tight. She wanted to jump but then thought of Serph. She smiled. He always managed to make her smile and make her burdens lighten.

'I think…that I lov-'

She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Argilla…" a voice murmured behind her.

She smiled once more; she knew who it was. It was a really sweet thing. He knew everything about her. He knew about her favorite spots. She was glad that he was there now.

She slowly turned around and met his eyes; his steely yet compassionate silver eyes.

"Serph…" she breathed out.

He smiled warmly at her, "Hey…"

"What are you doing here?" she asked cheerfully.

"I came…to…find you." he spoke slowly.

"You…you did?" she asked in almost obvious disbelief. She felt her heart relax and her breathing relieved. He had looked for her. He still cared. And for that, she was happy.

A hand slowly came up to caress her face; she closed her eyes and sighed at the contact. It had felt so right.

"Serph…" she murmured, unconsciously leaning into his touch. She felt him move closer to her as she felt his body close the distance in between them. In that instant, her eyes flew open. She couldn't believe what was happening. Was Serph embracing her?

He was.

He wrapped his arms around her. Argilla was stunned. What if Heat saw? Her inner self yelled, 'Who fucking cares?! Serph is here now…go to him.'

She smiled; 'she' was right. This was where she wanted to be. She could deal with Heat when the situation called for it. She bit back her instinct to wince in pain. The atma mark on her chest was still healing; and Serph's embrace was not helping the process at all.

"I was worried about you. Besides…I just wanted to see you." He sighed but nonetheless, hugged her still, "We've just been so busy…that…we no longer had the time. But…I'm here now."

"Serph…" Argilla was confused. What was he saying?

He pulled away from her gently and looked into her eyes; he smiled, "Come on."

"Where to?"

He said nothing but just dragged her out of the building. Argilla, at first was worried that Heat may find her with Serph. But, as she took more steps with him; as they ran through the halls and the streets, her worry began to seep from her body just like the rain did from the streets and into the sewers.

She smiled.

There really weren't any place of natural beauty at Muladhara, or in the Junkland for that matter. Everything was a barren wasteland. Every structure they had and saw were all built over ancient civilizations. They really should just settle for what they have and not crave for something that they don't have.

Serph had taken her atop a ridge by the Southern outskirts of Muladhara. Argilla's eyes were tempted to water. They hadn't been there in a while. It was where they would often talk about things and just get some privacy. It was the place he often took her during her Cognitive Psychological Therapy.

Still holding her hand, he slowly lowered himself onto the ground, pulling her gently along with him to sit. She followed suit.

"Well…? Why did you bring me here Serph? Something on your mind?" she asked, tearing her gaze from the horizon to look at him.

Serph had remained quiet for a moment and then turned to her, his face held a sad expression in them.

"In two days, we…would meet…Lupa of the Wolves. Then…we would…fight the Brutes."

His tone was serious and low. Sure, Argilla had heard Serph be serious and grave when given an important mission. But, he was always confident. He was quick and steadfast. But, for some reason, it didn't feel that way now. There was something else in the way he just spoke that made Argilla worry.

"Serph," she began, bringing her hand up to cup his face, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

Argilla looked at him with raw emotions in her eyes. The rain trickled down his face carelessly. They moved aimlessly from his forehead to his cheeks, through his lips and through his chin. Argilla swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Serph…please…I want to help you."

He sighed and smiled sadly.

"Argilla, for the first time…I really…don't know…what would happen."

She was confused, "What do you mean Serph?"

He took her hand and grasped it tight, "Before…I really wouldn't mind if I died in battle; I knew it would be an honorable death. I would die for the tribe. But…now…I'm not so sure."

Argilla was taken aback. He was having second thoughts?

"…Now…I'm not sure that I am ready to die."

"Serph…" she said, squeezing his hand, "You're not going to die. We're going to live. All of us." she said reassuringly.

He smiled, "It's not that I'm afraid of the pain Argilla. It's just that…I may have found a more important reason to live…something more important to me than the tribe."

Her heart raced.

"I have friends…I have my comrades. I'm not alone anymore. And…I have…you…" he said, staring intently into her eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," he began, "that from here on, the battles would only be more dangerous. If I should die, I wouldn't want to have regrets. I know I have things to do and things to say. If I don't say them now, I may never do."

He pulled himself closer to her and held her neck gently, "Argilla…I…I never want to lose you."

Argilla's eyes watered and she sobbed into his chest, "You'd never lose me…never."

"Thank you." he murmured into her hair.

'Coward…' his inner voice hissed.

'Why don't you just tell her damn it?'

'It's not that simple…' he reasoned out.

'You're being such a pussy…'

'I'm not…'

'I'll bet Heat was a bit more forward than you.'

'…'

'What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?' the voice laughed and disappeared. Serph cursed himself; he wanted to tell her. But…like he said, it wasn't that simple. Argilla was a comrade and a close friend. If he told her and she didn't reciprocate, he would lose her. He would lose her confidence and trust.

And that was something that he could not afford to lose. For that, he was willing to put his feelings for her aside.

"Argilla…" he said, pulling away from her.

"Hmm…?"

"That wasn't the only reason I brought you here."

She blushed slightly; "Of course not. What is it then?"

Serph's silver eyes turned deadly serious, "There's something wrong with you Argilla. Why won't you tell me?"

She snatched her hand from him and turned away sharply, her brows knitting, "Nothing's wrong. How would you know anyway?"

It was Serph's turn to be nasty; he grabbed her arm and held it firmly, "I helped you get better Argilla…I know all about you. I know something's wrong."

It was no good. She was unresponsive. It was as he first found her. She refused to talk.

"Argilla. Please; is there…anyone bothering you?" As he asked her that question, he didn't miss the slight widening of her eyes and the immediate stiffening of her body, only to relax itself at its master's command.

So, someone was bothering her. Serph narrowed his eyes; he had a fairly good idea who it might be.

"Is…this person hurting you?"

Argilla turned to look at him, her eyes glaring at him, "You're right Serph. You were the one who helped me get better and you do know a lot about me. But…I've changed. I'm not the little girl you found by the outskirts of Muladhara! I can defend myself!"

She quickly stood up and looked down on him. Serph closed his eyes and opened them again, standing up as well, "You are a very special person to me Argilla. You know that. I only want to protect you. But…I can't make decisions for you. You're right…you've changed. I know that. I'm so proud of you, you know? But…as your friend, I know when you are hurting. And you're hurting a lot right now. I can't help you if you don't want to be helped. I would never want to see you hurt Argilla. I'll always be here for you…you know that, right?"

She was feeling guilty right there. Was he right? Could she really tell? But then, what about Heat? What would happen to him? Her thoughts were interrupted as Serph continued, "I love you…you know that right? I don't want to lose you."

With that, he left her alone. Argilla let her tears flow down her cheeks as she watched him leave. She cried because she felt guilty. She shouldn't have said those things to him. She owed him her life. He was a very special person to her. She cried because she didn't want to be in this position anymore. She didn't want to be someone's plaything anymore. She cried because she couldn't tell him anything.

She couldn't tell him what had been happening to her. So, she stood there, baring all of her burdens alone. He offered to help her; but she turned him down. Now, he was leaving her. He was right of course; it was she who could help herself.

'I love you too…'

xxxxx

The team ate their lunch with not much conversation. It was as if the room had been enveloped by a thick air of tension and nervousness. Even Cielo had been quiet. Argilla looked around her. Cielo stared at his food, digging at it disinterestedly with his fork. Gale had a faraway look on his face that he hardly ate at all! Heat was the only one that didn't change. He was still the same old Heat that everyone knew-silent, cold and dangerous.

She shuddered at the last part.

Every time she'd look at him it was as if she was staring death in the face. She was afraid of him, that was true, but at the same time, she felt pity for him. What he did to her had no justifiable reason or excuse.

But one must wonder, as to what made him act the way he did. Why did he hurt her? Why? Argilla cast her head down on her food; she really wouldn't know. Heat was the only one who knew that. If the issue had been purely because of mating, there had been other females in Muladhara who would suit him better. Why her? Why did he force her when she had already told him that she didn't want him? Again, Heat was the only person who would know that.

She forced herself to stop thinking of him, thus, looking into another direction. Directly into _his_ face. She slumped as she sat on the bench. She felt guilty. She hadn't meant to push Serph away. But…Heat was her problem. She didn't need anyone else involved.

What he said back there…meant a lot to her. She couldn't help but manage a weak smile. The thought of Serph was enough to keep her hopes afloat. She also remembered his words 'I love you…'

She frowned. What did he mean? Could he possibly love her the way she loved him? Probably not. That was what hurt the most. To be loved as a friend and nothing more. To hope for something that was always out of reach.

What did she expect anyway?

'I thought that maybe…he'd notice me…if I were stronger…' she thought dejectedly.

The warm and fuzzy feeling that she had on her chest was replaced by something vile at the pit of her stomach. In that instant, it was as if she was going to be sick. He'd never notice her. In his eyes, she'd never change. She would always be the half-dead girl that he found by the Muladhara outskirts.

She couldn't take it anymore. She rose from the bench, earning her confused stares from her comrades and an intense gaze by both Heat and Serph.

"Umm…there's just something I've got to do. I'll see you guys later." she said curtly. She moved from the bench without another word. She knew that Serph wanted to say something but decided against it.

Good. She didn't have to think of an excuse then.

She knew that Heat had been displeased by her sudden leave. But she couldn't help it. The tension in the room was killing her. She needed some air. She could practically feel death-rays drilling holes on her back as she began to walk away form their table. To be sure, Heat would make her pay for that.

But, at that moment, as she thought more and more about her situation with Serph, the less she worried about her situation with Heat.

She walked calmly out of the mess hall and as she hit the streets of Muladhara, ran towards her favorite ridge once more. She needed to think again.

She sat there, letting her eyes glaze over the harsh terrain. Why did things turn out this way? Why was the land arid? Why was the sky a glaring yellow? Why was there an unending war? Why were they forced to live this nightmare?

'Why couldn't he love me…?'

She sighed.

"We really must stop meeting like this."

Argilla stiffened and then smiled.

"Yeah…" she agreed, "we should."

The figure smiled in return and sat down beside her, looking intently at the horizon.

"I saw you at the mess hall today. You looked sad." he said.

"So did you." she replied nonchalantly.

"I already told you why. I hid nothing from you."

Another pang of pain hit her heart. He hid nothing from her? So, then, he said everything that there was to say. Then, why did she hurt like this? Maybe it was because she expected him to say something _else._

"Is that so?" she challenged.

"…"

Here she raised an eyebrow, "Serph…?"

He nodded and looked at her, only to find Argilla staring back him. He smiled sadly, "I meant what I said. I really…do…love you. But…Argilla, I can't protect you if you won't let me."

Argilla's eyes watered and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She smiled. Without another word, she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face on his chest, "I'm sorry…"

"…"

He said nothing but held her tighter. Was she ready to tell him now?

She gently rose from his chest and looked straight into his piercing eyes. He held her gaze with an intense gaze of his own. In that second, Argilla saw something flash within his eyes; it was a feeling of longing. She knew that look.

She had seen it.

Unfortunately for her, she had seen it too many times…from Heat. She gulped as she registered that their faces were only an inch apart. Her heart beat wildly against her chest in a pregnant feeling of anticipation.

His eyelids slowly closed, his arms snaking around her waist and at the back of her neck. He leaned in. Feeling caught in the moment, she closed her eyes as well and felt his lips on hers.

It was a chaste kiss.

He nibbled on her lower lip, gently slanting his face on hers. He moaned. The hairs on Argilla's skin stood. This was the happiest moment of her life. How many countless nights had it been since she started dreaming of him?

'Too damn many…' she thought.

Timidly, she parted her lips and gave him the permission that he had been seeking. Argilla wanted to pinch herself. Was this real? Was this a dream?

His tongue gently but expertly explored her mouth. She moaned in sheer pleasure. She had been kissed before, but this was different. Heat's kisses were hard and bruising. But Serph's kisses were passionate yet gentle. He didn't lack Heat's eagerness, but what made it different was that whenever Heat would kiss her, it was as if to punish her. Serph's kisses were made for her and her pleasure. Isn't this what one was to feel with their respective mates? No fear…no fright…no pain…just bliss…

He pulled her closer and held her tighter. She moaned as their tongues danced together. Argilla could feel their kiss become more heated as Serph's lips and tongue became more demanding. She met his force with ardor fervor of her own.

Serph was never really a man of words. His actions, though, spoke for themselves. But then, like all things, it came to an end. It came to a screeching halt as she mentally saw Heat's face. She abruptly stopped and pulled her face away from his, quickly opening her eyes. She blinked but only saw the face of her leader.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Serph…I…What was that…just now?" she asked, confused.

He looked down, not daring to meet her eyes, as if he were ashamed.

"Remember…that I told you I didn't want to die with regrets?"

"Uh huh…" she whispered.

"That is one of the things that I'd regret not doing." He had said it. She felt her heart melt.

"I do love you…" he whispered. "I'm just…sorry…"

She cupped his face in her hands and tugged gently for him to meet her eyes, "Why are you sorry?"

He held the hand that cupped his face, "I'm sorry that I could not offer you Nirvana. This…" he said, pointing to the harsh and arid terrain, "is all I can ever hope to offer you…should we win this war. But then…I'm not even certain that we would be victorious at all."

"Serph…" she smiled, "don't you think you're being overdramatic?" she asked with a tinge of humor. He chuckled, "Maybe you're right."

Argilla found herself speechless. The moment was terribly awkward. What should she say? The man just confessed his love for her…but…she knew she couldn't be with him. At least, not yet. She still had her problems to solve. God knows that there was nothing more that she would have loved to do than to tell him that she loved him too. But it shouldn't be done. It wouldn't be fair if she accepted him while Heat was still in the picture.

No, that wouldn't be fair.

It wouldn't be fair to anyone; not to her, not to Serph and not to Heat.

She stood up slowly. Serph looked up at her with confusion; she then held out her hand to him and smiled, "Come on. The others might be worried. Maybe they'd think that the Brutes kidnapped you or something." she laughed.

Serph took her hand and started to walk, with her by his side.

xxxxx

Heat looked at Argilla closely. She was different now than she was when she left. There was something different about her that he couldn't quite place. He looked at his leader. There was something different about him too. His eyes narrowed.

Something happened with those two.

But then, he shook his head. Argilla had a tendency to be moody. As for Serph's behavior, the turmoil of battle and war was enough to test the sanity of even the most devout and disciplined warrior. Serph may be a good leader, but he was still human.

Try as he might, Heat just couldn't bring himself to be convinced by what he had just thought. There was just something unsavory about how the two were behaving. Granted, they didn't look at each other, heck, they didn't even sit together. But why…did it feel wrong to Heat?

He scowled; didn't matter anyway, he'd just beat the information out of her.

"Well," Heat growled at Gale, "Why the hell are we here again?"

Gale stared blankly at Heat, noticing the sudden change of Heat's behavior. Whereas a few seconds ago he had been irritable, now, he was explosive.

"We are here to discuss about possible assassination plans against Lupa. Everything would be riding in this assassination. Failure is not an option. We must plan and plan carefully."

Heat snorted, "What's there to discuss? Just wait for him to turn his back and shoot him on the head."

Gale rolled his eyes at Heat, "It is that sort of reasoning that would get the mission to fail," he drawled. "We are here to plan on who among us would fight Lupa. He is the Wolves' Leader. That title entails that he is with great physical prowess and uncommon intelligence."

Here, Cielo and Argilla snorted, "Yah? Wat about Mick den ja? How'd he become leader den?" Argilla laughed and ruffled Cielo's hair, "Maybe the Solids just didn't have enough choices. I mean, if they chose Mick as their leader…well, it says a lot about them! Hahaha…"

Heat could only listen to her soft voice. She laughed so lightheartedly that he almost envied her. For a moment there, it was as if she had reverted back to her old self. Her old self; the one uncontaminated by him.

Gale said nothing but just looked onto the two laughing. It was good to see that their team's spirit was returning. He had noticed all of their faces during lunch. The thought of them being like that for the remainder of their lives was…foreboding. He wasn't used to seeing them like that.

"So den," Cielo piped in, playfully dodging Argilla's petting hands, "wat would you say for our leader den?"

Here, Argilla froze. The whole team looked at her expectantly. All except Serph. Serph knew anyway. Argilla looked at Cielo who was grinning like mad. Heat looked expectantly at her as well. It was as if he were daring her to say something that would damn her in his eyes. She suddenly felt her mouth very dry.

"De fact the we picked Serph would mean dat it spoke a lot of about us Embryon-people ja?"

Argilla nodded, suddenly feeling her confidence return, "That's right Cielo."

Heat raised an eyebrow. Serph just turned his head to look at her. Now, she piqued his interest.

"It would mean…that…we believe in more than just brute strength. We believe in more than just the standard way of defining the word 'leader'. The word 'leader' entails someone physically strong, largely built, handsome…and all the positive qualities that you could think of. But…we didn't let that play here. Sure, Serph is quick witted; he is wise beyond his years. He's young but has the experience and wisdom of a sage. He may not be largely built like Varin or Mick…but he possesses something they don't. That is…the heart."

Heat froze in his spot; his heart stopped beating. This woman…she loved Serph. He could see it as plain as day. He looked at Serph. He looked longingly at her; he loved her too. Heat could feel his insides wanting to burst. He was angry.

"Serph is in power…because of his heart. He loves the tribe and everyone in it. He fights this war…not to just win and prove his worth and strength as a warrior. Rather…he fights…for us…" she looked from Cielo to Gale to Heat and back to Serph.

"He just wants us…to have a brighter future. Brighter than what we have now. That's all. That's why…choosing him as leader…speaks a lot about us Embryon-people." she finished with a smile, ruffling Cielo's hair again.

Cielo, who was momentarily stunned by her speech, did not get enough time to dodge her eager hands, "Ay! My hair ja? You're ruining it!"

They all laughed. All but Heat. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to think.

Gale nodded, "Agreed. That is an advantage that we have against the other tribes."

Cielo stuck his tongue out, "Ey man! We just talked about 'heart' ja? And you're talking about using this 'heart' as a strategy plan! Sheeshh!"

Gale grinned, "Precisely. It is something that the Brutes and Solids lack. I'm not sure about Lupa and the Wolves though. It is said that Lupa is favored by his tribesmen because he is wise and honorable. It would seem that he has this 'heart' as well. In that case, it would be an even match to the death. His sentries and comrades would fight to their last breath. We would too. It is all the more reason why we must conduct this meeting. For an adversary that is in our likeness, we must find a common weakness and exploit it."

Cielo cocked an eyebrow, "Weakness? Wat weakness could there be?"

Gale looked at the team before him with a stern look on his face, "The 'heart' itself is its own weakness and strength."

The three, with the exception of Serph, looked confusedly at Gale. Gale nodded, "If we are to fight someone with the heart, our task is not easy. What we need is to fight fire with fire, which we would do. But the question is-which team would contain the most of this 'heart'?"

Argilla nodded in understanding, "So, what we must do is that…we must show them that we have what it takes to beat them. Our strength lies in our belief in one another. To be able to defend and love one another."

"That's correct; theoretically, that is."

It was easier said than done though.

Cielo smacked his forehead, "Don't tell me dat you're going to say, 'I do not comprehend wat the heart is' ja?"

Gale let blood rush to his head; they all noticed and laughed. Heat didn't though. Her words were still sending fire alarms to his head. He needed to control her.

Gale cleared his throat, "So, as I was saying, there would be a team of three. The other two would dispose of Lupa's sentries and other reinforcements. If there are none, which is highly doubtful, the other two can assist Serph in battle."

Heat snorted, "Well, if that's the case," he began, crossing his arms, "what's there to think about? The team would consist of Serph, me and…one more."

Here, Gale thought for a moment, "Agreed. Heat is our strongest fighter. He would be an asset to the battle. The other should be…"

"I'll go." Argilla stated firmly, her eyes looking at Gale's cold and impassive emerald orbs.

Heat looked at Argilla, furrowing his eyebrows. He expected as much. She probably couldn't stand being away from that bastard for more than two minutes! That bitch.

"Besides," she piped in cheerfully, "I need to keep an eye on Heat and Serph. They may end up killing each other before we get to Lupa."

Heat's heart skipped a beat as she looked at him. Her look wasn't that of anger or of pity or of fear. It was of concern…it was as if her eyes were telling him that she would be there for him; that she would protect him.

Gale nodded. "So be it. Argilla is our best magic user. Another asset to the team. So it's settled. The main task force will comprise of Serph, Argilla and Heat. Cielo and I will cover the rear."

"Any questions?"

No one spoke a word.

"Good. You are all dismissed."

xxxxx

It was 1600 hours. Argilla found herself by the railing once more. She had no problems in the mornings and afternoons. It was in the evening and during the night when her problems would arise. She hardly saw Heat at all during the mornings and afternoons. He had his own duties to attend to. But, that was probably all the more reason why he was all the more eager to see her at night…

She closed her eyes. She had just finished her shift at the training facility. She was tired but not exhausted.

She just had a lot of things in her mind.

The upcoming battle was unavoidable. Their strategy was not something that she could condone. Treachery was anything but honorable. But then, they had no choice. They were playing the cards that they were dealt. And Gale assured her that they were playing them correctly.

She always thought that battles and problems could be solved without resorting to barbaric notions (in her opinion), such as betrayal and treachery. But now, she wasn't so sure. There was no other alternative. Survival was at stake. And as she looked at all their new recruits, young or old, it was more reason for them to win this war.

No matter the cost.

"Thank you." a voice spoke from behind her.

She turned and saw Serph. He was smiling at her.

"For what?" she asked.

"For believing in me."

She smiled and turned her head back toward the horizon. Serph walked up beside her and grasped the railing firmly, looking at the horizon as well, unspeaking.

"I never lost faith in you Serph. You will always have my loyalty." she said slowly, never taking her eyes off the scenery.

Here, Serph turned to look at her. She didn't look back. Taking his right hand from the railing, he brought it gently up her face and tugged it gently to take its lead. Argilla followed the hand's lead and she looked at Serph in the eyes.

He sighed and caressed her face, "That means a lot to me."

She smiled but said nothing. She could feel the disappointment and the feeling of hurt in Serph's body language. He had confessed his feelings for her. But she had said nothing in return.

"Argilla…"

"Hm?"

"I…," he began, hesitating, "I want to be…with you."

Her heart throbbed, her hands gripping the rails tightly.

"What…do you mean? I am with you Serph. Always."

He shook his head, "No. Not that way…I want you…to be mine."

She blinked. "Serph…"

"I know…you love me too…"

He closed the distance between them and took her in his arms. She didn't object. She wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face in his chest.

"Serph I…don't know what to say…"

"Say you'll be mine Argilla…please…"

He was pleading with her. It was breaking her heart. She just wanted to tackle him right there and smother him with kisses. But she knew she couldn't.

"_There would be hell to pay…"_ she remembered Heat saying.

So, with her last ounce of strength and self-control, she pushed him away. She looked to see the expression on his face. It was an expression that she had never seen before. It was a face of extreme pain, suffering and confusion.

"No…"

She saw as his face fell; his world crumbling into pieces.

"…" he said nothing but it would appear that he wanted her to continue.

"I can't…Serph I…can't."

"Why not?" he asked; his voice cracking.

"Not right now…I just…have too many things to think about right now."

She expected him to be angry with her; angry or disappointed. But he just stood there, a sad smile in place. He said nothing but enveloped her in his arms once again, "I know you have problems. That's fine if you don't want to tell me…but I just want you to know…I'm here…always. And…I know that…you love me…so…even if you're not with me…I know how you feel. And that's enough for me."

She felt her tears roll down her cheeks. Where was the fairness of it all? She said nothing and pulled herself away again. She dared not look at him and without a word, she turned and left him standing by the railing.

He looked on after her. She needed time. She needed to sort out her feelings…and deal with her problems. But, would she come back to him when she was ready? That was a question that he wasn't sure he wanted to answer. By protocol, he should stop his advances on her since she already rejected him…but his instincts told him that it was because of something else rather than unrequited feelings that prompted her to do what she did and say what she said.

Because of that, he'd bend the rules just a bit. He'd wait.

He knew that she loved him. That was all that mattered.

xxxxx

Dinner was a bit livelier than their lunch. The five sat at their respective table and laughed merrily at the story Cielo told.

"And den, when he tried to fire his grenade launcher, he realized dat it was empty ja? The Vanguard was right at Heat's face! He was helpless!!"

Gale almost choked on his food as he tried imagine Heat being "helpless".

"You see…Heat was new ja? And, it was his first mission! In de rush, he just grabbed his weapon from the barrack without inspecting it! Hahhahahaha! You all should have heard him scream too!"

Guffaws of laughter were heard in the mess hall. Everyone of the Embryon, who were present, looked curiously at their superiors. Had they all gone crazy?

Heat rose from his seat and attempted to grab Cielo and ring his neck from the other side of the table. Cielo, being the most agile of the group, dodged his attempts with little effort.

"He screamed like a little girl!!" he yelled, letting the whole mess hall hear. Gasps were heard all around. Argilla, who sat beside Heat and was directly across from Serph, grabbed his arm and whispered, "I think you better sit down. The other members don't know that it's you we're talking about…" she grinned, "but they would soon know if you keep trying to kill Cielo like that."

Heat was mesmerized by her eyes. It was the first time in a while that she initiated speaking to him at all. This was, an unexpected turn of events.

He nodded and sat down quickly, glaring at Cielo. Gale just cleared his throat; his laughter just caused him to choke. Serph just laughed wholeheartedly.

"And for the record," Heat said, rolling his eyes, "I didn't 'scream'. That was you; you idiot!"

Cielo sweat-dropped, "Dat's not true! You screamed! It sounded like dis!"

The shrilling sound of a female's scream echoed through the mess hall. Argilla and Gale slammed their fists of the table, banging it loudly as they laughed to their hearts' contents; their chests heaving.

Heat smirked; "I sounded like that? Wow…you've been practicing that one for a while now, haven't you?"

They laughed harder and Argilla, panted, her words released from her lips with difficulty, "So…Cielo…it was…you who screamed after all eh?"

Gale joined in, "It would make much more sense Cielo. If it were indeed Heat, then, how was it that you could reproduce his 'scream' the way that you did just now? Or was it that you're not being truthful at all?"

Cielo blushed a beet red, "I aint admitting anything brudda! He screamed!" he said, pointing at Heat, "It's de truth."

Heat rolled his eyes, "Whatever…idiot."

"Alright, alright. Settle down kids." Serph's voice broke through their laughter. He was chuckling too, "Stop picking on Cielo. He may be telling the truth."

Cielo pointed at Serph while looking at Gale, "Aha! Dere! You see, leader believes me!"

Argilla chuckled and Serph sweat-dropped, "Erm…'believing' is such a strong word. I'm more leaning towards…giving you the benefit of the doubt."

"Ack! Wat's dis? No one believes me anymore?"

Heat sneered, "That's because you are such an idiot."

"Hmph! You're just too dumb!" Cielo said, sticking his tongue out.

Heat rose again and attempted to grab Cielo, "Why you little bastard!"

Argilla restrained him, clutching his hand, "Stop that Heat! Sit down!" she said firmly, and yet there was something playful in her eyes. Heat nodded, "Yeah, well, if he says anymore crap like that I'll personally skin him alive."

Gale chuckled, "Indeed."

They all laughed again and continued to eat. As they did, Argilla felt a warm hand slide through the slits of her skirt. It traveled from her knee to her thigh. She suppressed a moan. Why here? Serph and the others were here! Was he crazy?!

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and saw him eating his food "with much concentration". She inwardly snorted; the only thing he was concentrating on was making her squirm in her seat as his hand traveled deeper into her thigh.

She remembered Serph telling her that he loved her. She cursed herself. She wanted to stop all of this. She didn't want to be Heat's toy any longer. Serph was there for her; and she intended to be there for him. And she will, no matter how dire the consequence.

"Ey." Cielo said slowly, breaking the silence, "Wat's wid you all of a sudden?" he asked, pointing at her face. Now, this caught Gale's and Serph's attention. Heat merely looked at her with mock and feigned concern.

Gale leaned closer to her face, "Cielo is right. You're turning red. Are you having a fever?" She looked at Gale and her blush began to deepen, "I don't know what you're talking about." she denied.

"No, no." Cielo said, shaking his head, "It's right dere ja? You want a mirror?"

Heat snorted, "You carry a mirror? Freak."

"Hey!" Cielo yelled, "Nobody asked you!"

Heat scowled, "Shut up you maggot."

The team laughed once more, the blush on Argilla's cheeks forgotten. Their attention was on Heat and Cielo once more. But Serph wasn't swayed by the change of topic. He saw the blush on Argilla's face and knew that it was no fever that had brought it about. He wasn't stupid. He saw the way _they_ looked at each other.

Heat loved her too. Up until that moment, it was only a suspicion he had; nothing more than annoying voices in his head. He told Heat a while ago to stay away from her. That was because he felt that Heat would hurt her…but the way he looked at her now…It was as if…he really loved her. She on the other hand, seemed confused. It was Heat making her blush. Serph felt a pang of pain sting his heart. Was this the problem that she needed to sort out? Was she in love with two men?

Did she like Heat better?

He cast his head down. He wouldn't give up without a fight. He knew that she loved him too. That was what he was counting on.

xxxxx

Heat paced around his room; his feelings had not changed. He thought about a lot of things. His fingers twitched and his muscles tightened at the notion of fighting the Brutes. They would meet Lupa in two days. Then, the real offensive would begin. It would begin most probably almost immediately.

After all, they really don't know how long the Solids could hold out.

'Those pieces of shit. They won't know what hit them.' It had been a long while since Heat had seen any action. He missed the battlefield. It was the only time where he could really be himself.

There, he could do whatever he wanted. No one could tell him what to do or not to do. But then, Gale had come up with these so-called "Rules of Engagement".

'It's a whole lotta bullshit.' he thought, sneering.

He forced himself to calm down and he sat on his bed. He suddenly found the urge to smile. She was to come to him that night. But then…he also remembered how her aura had changed when they met at the Strategy Room. He also remembered her telling him that Serph had wanted to meet her today.

What did he want? Did they meet? If they did, what did he say?

'Or did he do something?' he thought darkly.

His thoughts were interrupted as his doors slid open. He instantly looked up to see Argilla looking at him; her expression was hard to read. He looked away from her and said nothing. Seeing her like this hurt him for some reason. She had come to him willingly. He didn't even have to remind her to come to him that night. She just did. She stepped up towards him and sat down on his bed.

It was weird for her to be there with him, but for some reason, she did not fear him. At least, not yet.

As she sat down beside him, unmoving, unspeaking; he began to wonder. Was he really intent on meeting his objective through her? He originally planned her to be a pawn in his game; no more, no less. But he found himself mesmerized by her; the whole of her; her attitude, her strength, her beauty…everything.

He wanted her. But then, when he had her…things changed still. He almost forgot about his real objective.

And as he sat there with her, he began to ask himself, was he still going to go through his plan?

xxxxx


	8. Engagement

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: LEMON, NON-CON LEMON CONTENT, MODERATE LANGUAGE, SLIGHT VIOLENCE AND SADISM.**

**Chapter 8: Engagement **

He snapped out of his daze as she spoke, "Serph and I talked today." she said boldly. She didn't fear him.

Heat's eyebrows furrowed but he said nothing. 'Just you push me woman…you'll regret it.' Whatever feelings of remorse and guilt that he had just flew out of the window.

"He said…that…he loved me…" There was no getting around this. She had wanted to end it right there and then.

He gritted his teeth; he couldn't bear to hear any more. With inhuman speed, he tackled her and pinned her on his bed.

"And you what? Did you tell him that you loved him too?" he sneered, drawling his words. Argilla glared at him, struggling beneath him, "And if I do? What are you going to do?"

His eyes narrowed, "Have you forgotten about our deal Argilla?"

She paled but quickly fought it back; she continued to glower at him, "I'm not afraid of you!"

She grunted, "Get off me!"

He smirked and didn't budge, "If that's what you came for…why did you bother to come to me tonight at all?"

She bared her teeth at him, "I came…to tell you that…it's over between us…!"

He pressed himself closer to her and pinned her arms above her head, "What if I don't want to? I like what we have…I like having you in my bed."

She continued to struggle, her legs kicking madly without direction. Heat had enough of her futile and annoying "struggles" and straddled her, putting his legs on both her sides, and pressing her legs together.

"Heat! Let me go!"

"Why? You want me…don't you?" he murmured in her ear. She snapped her head away from him and he chuckled.

"Aa…don't tell me you want another repeat of our first time together?" he questioned innocently.

Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't do that…"

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because you're better than that…you aren't like this! You're my comrade!"

He sneered, "I'm not your comrade Argilla; at least, not in my bed. You are mine…You are mine to please, to fuck and to kill. You are mine…and I would kill you and that bastard before I see you in his arms…Do you understand?"

He laughed as she said nothing and he continued, "Do you really think that the bastard will take you back once he's learnt that you belong to me? That you are no longer the pure woman you pass yourself to be? How do you propose he touch you then? How will you give him what I've already taken from you eh? Hahahha…you'd be nothing more than a common filthy whore. And before you know it…the whole of Muladhara would know it…of course, the bastard wouldn't say anything. It would be too out of character for him…considering he's half mute! Hahahahha…but…there are others who would talk. Or should I say, 'show'…"

Argilla could feel her resolve waver. She had tried to appeal to his spirit of camaraderie; but it would seem that he neither saw her as a friend…nor a comrade. She was nothing but a possession to him. His…his to please…to fuck…and to kill whenever he'd want. She was nothing more than a whore…His whore.

Argilla also knew of what he spoke. It just meant that he would broadcast whatever evidence he had against her to the entire city of Muladhara…completely humiliating her. Was this how he saw her?

Her eyes watered and she let out a cry of anguish, her body falling limp on the bed, giving up her struggles. His words had hurt her more than his hits or stabs could ever do.

Heat ran his hands through her hair, undoing her buns, letting them flow freely on his pillows. He smirked and leaned closer to her, nipping her ear and whispering, "Good girl…"

He slowly peeled her uniform off her body. She was numb. She neither spoke nor moved, but continued to stare at the ceiling, her tears continuously flowing from her eyes. Heat didn't care though. She gave up; she gave herself up to him. That was more than enough.

He undressed himself and got on her once more. He forcefully grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He took the time to look her over, clearly appreciating the scenery of her luscious body.

He licked his lips, 'All of this is mine…'

Without warning, he crushed his lips to hers. She gasped as his tongue darted into her mouth, his teeth and lips greedily sucking and biting her mouth. He could feel her muscles tighten as if getting ready to struggle. He pressed himself further against her, tightening his hold on her wrists while his legs tightened their control of her legs.

His free hand roamed where they pleased. He touched her collarbone and trailed down to her chest wound. He lightly traced the carving on her skin and she gasped once more. He chuckled into her mouth. She was getting nervous.

He removed his lips from hers and traveled down to her neck and jugular, trailing wet kisses on it. She grunted; clearly she was displeased. He bit into her skin forcefully and drew blood. He sucked the blood in his mouth and swallowed. Heat felt a cold shiver travel from his spine to his entire body. He loved her taste; the taste of her blood. For some twisted reason, it tasted sweet. It wasn't salty or dirty…it was pure and sweet.

He let his mouth travel downwards, removing his hand from her now bruised wrists, to hold down her shoulder. His lips now kissed the valley of her breasts, where Fireball laid. She gave out a yelp…was it out of pain? Or of pleasure?

Heat then massaged her left breast with his hand while he suckled the other eagerly. She gasped and her hands flew to his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin as his suckling intensified. He grabbed her breast roughly and she moaned. When he was finished, he let his hand travel tower to her inner thighs.

She gasped as she felt his fingers at her entrance, "No! Please don't!"

He chuckled as he continued to suckle her and inserted three of his fingers. She choked on her own saliva as she felt pain in her lower regions. His slender and long fingers went to and fro from her tight entrance. Argilla shot open her eyes and stared into the ceiling, with her mouth agape.

As his fingers continued their assault on her, she could only gasp and moan uncontrollably. Her heart raced as she felt hot pressure building up within her. She dug her nails deeper into his skin but he didn't waver his force. Argilla felt that she was slipping; her control was slipping. In a rush of hot pleasure…her body convulsed. She gave out a cry of pleasure as she came.

Her fluids flowed freely from her and into Heat's fingers. He removed his face from her chest and withdrew his fingers from her. He sat on her, straddling her and took a look at his fingers, laced with her essence. He looked back at Argilla and saw her panting breathlessly, beads of sweat adorning her skin-on her face, neck and chest.

He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them dry. He then chuckled, "You're such a hypocrite you know that? You are a liar…"

Without further words, he parted her legs and plunged his manhood within her tight passage. She let out a strangled cry. He thrust into her madly, up to the hilt. Argilla felt her tears once more. His thrusts were forceful; he was tearing her apart.

"It hurts…!" she choked out.

Heat paid no attention and only went faster. Argilla bucked her hips in hopes of matching his pace to relieve herself of some of the pain. The bed slammed into the wall as Heat's thrusts intensified. He gave out frustrated grunts as he moved madly within her.

'This isn't enough…' was the mantra that kept repeating itself into his mind.

He gritted his teeth as he felt that he was close. After a few more minutes of wild thrusts, he reached his nirvana. Argilla sighed as she felt him come. She felt his essence mingle with hers and felt it surge through her.

She panted; she was out of breath. He collapsed on her before rolling off of her. She remained unmoving from her spot. After a few minutes of silence and lack of movement, she felt two strong arms encircle her petite waist from behind. She gasped once more, finally finding her words, "No…! Heat…!"

She was afraid that he'd do it again.

But instead, she was drawn to his hard muscled chest. She lay there in his arms nervously. She continued to cry when suddenly, she felt his lips on her cheek, "Ssshh…"

She tried to control her sobbing and forced herself to relax in his arms.

"There's a good girl…" he cooed from behind her.

He then put a blanket over their naked bodies. Argilla's mind woke up instantly, "Heat…I need to get back to my room!"

He growled, "No. You will stay in my bed. You won't leave."

"But…! The others!"

"I don't care if they find out…"

Argilla was drained; she was exhausted. But as she tested his grip on her, she knew that he wasn't going to let her go. Her heart raced as her mind fed her scenarios in which they were found out. She panicked and tried to get up once more when his grip became like a vice and he got on her once more, "If you don't want anything broken on you, you'd stay put."

Argilla swallowed a lump on her throat and she feebly nodded. Heat smirked and got off her. He walked over to the door and then walked back to her.

"What…did you do?" she asked timidly.

He sneered as he got under the covers again, encircling her naked body against his own before whispering, "I just took precautions just in case you want to leave when I'm asleep."

"…"

He chuckled, "I'm not stupid you know."

She gave up as she sighed. He nuzzled his face into her neck, "That's better." Argilla could feel sleep slowly overtaking her senses. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. Heat felt her heart slow down as she slept on. He ran a hand through her body, "Mine…"

His eyes slowly closed soon after.

xxxxx

Heat awoke the next morning with a satisfied feeling within him. He yawned and looked around him. As sure as day, there lay his pink-haired beauty closely beside him. She clutched the white sheets to her chest as she nuzzled her face to his chest.

He smiled. She looked so peaceful.

He wanted to see her like this everyday. He wanted to wake up on the same bed as her everyday. Heat brought his hand to her hair and ran his fingers through it. The strands of her bubblegum hair were soft and smooth to the touch. From her hair, his fingers traveled to her face.

He looked on intently. She possessed no facial expression of anguish or torment; none of what he had made her experience the night before or every other night that they've been together. No. This time, she looked…content.

She sighed in her sleep and scooted closer to him. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her in a tight and secure embrace. He wanted this. He needed this. Heat knew, from the annoying voice in his head, that what he had done to her and what he had said to her was too much. He had broken her spirit. But…he also knew that it was the only way.

It was the only way to keep her with him. Heat knew from the very beginning that Serph was the one she chose anyway. Not him; Serph. This was the only way to have her. This was the only way to keep her. And damn it; he'd be a rotting corpse before he would let her be Serph's woman.

His thoughts were interrupted as she moaned in her sleep. Heat removed his arm from her and grabbed his clock. It was 0500 hours. It was time to get up. He set the clock back down on the nightstand and sighed. He really didn't want to be getting up. But, they had no choice. He closed his eyes in exhaustion. They had only 5 hours of sleep. But then, he mused, it was all worth it.

He placed his arm back on her body, letting it go to her forearm. He slowly nudged her awake. She didn't budge. She was probably even more exhausted than he was. He shook her gently, whispering to her ear, "Hey, we have to get up for the drills. It's 0500 hours."

"Hn…?" his partner replied sleepily.

"Come on. We're going to be late." Heat said, sitting up. Argilla slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? Who was that speaking to her? As she turned her head to the right, she saw nothing but a naked torso and a plop of red hair.

Right. She had spent the night with him.

She bolted awake while still clutching the sheet tightly around herself, "Heat…! We're going to be late!"

Heat rolled his eyes. She was disoriented; disoriented, but cute. He watched as she bounced off the bed and headed for his bathroom. His eyes lazily trailed down the skin of her exposed shoulder, arms and back. He had given her additional bruises and marks. His eyes also saw the fading marks that he had given her on their previous nights together; they were all purple now. But the fresh ones were clearly visible-bright red marks, big and small.

He couldn't help but smirk. He did love his handiwork. But what was more was that he loved seeing his handiwork on her.

Argilla turned herself to look at him, a slight blush on her cheeks, "I'll…be using your shower."

His eyes glinted in mischief, "Go ahead. I'm here if you want some company."

She cast her head down and thought for a while before replying with less energy, "Thank you."

Heat watched as she disappeared into the bathroom. He blinked. He knew that he was rough on her; he had always been rough with everyone. But, for some reason, he was always especially rough with her…especially when they were together. But, could he really be anything else?

He had thought that after a good night's sleep that things would work out for the better for the both of them. But…her face told him otherwise. He got off the bed and grabbed his towel.

He followed her into the shower.

xxxxx

Argilla gasped as she felt a warm sponge touch her bare back. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she failed to notice a figure walk in the bathroom with her.

The figure pressed himself against her naked flesh, grasping her arms firmly so as to steady her should she slip due to her initial shock.

"Hey…"

"Heat…what are you doing?" she asked nervously, as she felt his hands fondle her breasts. She groaned.

He nuzzled his face at the back of her neck, "I was lonely outside. Besides…we only have 15 minutes left until the drill is to begin. I figured that you'd be taking forever in the shower…so I decided to join you."

She gasped as his right hand touched her inner thighs.

"Heat…"

"Ssshh…don't worry…"

Heat motioned her to press herself onto the wall, her palms on the wall along with her forehead. He pressed himself tighter against her and she could feel his throbbing manhood against her buttocks.

Her breathing became ragged. It was too damn early for this! But Heat didn't seem to think so. He continued to fondle her breasts from behind her and she moaned, "Heat…"

He suddenly entered her from behind. She yelped in surprise. Heat grabbed her hips as he slammed himself within her. Argilla bent her head downwards and held on to the wall for dear life. She moaned and gasped as she felt him thrust within her. She bent her body slightly, giving him a better angle. She was lost in the sea of emotions.

The warm water continued to flow down their skin, adding to their pleasure. The air around them was steamy from the warm water. Their bodies were beginning to heat up and sweat began to form; but thanks to the water, it was all washed away and the couple didn't feel the heat at all; rather, they felt the crystalline liquid's breath of refreshing euphoria.

Heat emptied himself within her as he thrust deep within her. Argilla cried out in pleasure as she came. She fell against him, completely spent. Heat caught her with ease and chuckled, "Come on. You better save your strength for the drill and the briefing today."

She said nothing but continued to pant in his arms.

xxxxx

The two arrived at the strategy room ten minutes late. Argilla walked in the room with her head cast down. She knew what Serph would think. And she really didn't want to see him right now.

She didn't really need to worry about Gale. Gale was not the type to be suspicious about these things. If it was personal, he'd leave it alone. Cielo on the other hand was easy to fool. He was just a kid after all. But, the problem was Serph. He wasn't a fool. He'd know.

Gale quirked an eyebrow, "You two are late." he stated flatly.

Heat grinned sheepishly at Gale, "So? We're here now. What's the deal?"

Heat pretended as he was cool about it, but he knew from the corner of his eyes that Serph was watching them. His steely eyes were burning holes in Heat's torso. It was all the more reason to smile that day.

Inner Heat pranced around gleefully. In the midst of a war, it wasn't everyday that one got to wake up to such a perfect morning. Ah yes…waking up beside Argilla definitely was what made his day; his ace in the hole. But getting Serph so riled up in the morning, so early was something extra; a very generous bonus indeed.

"Argilla," Cielo spoke, "you look tired ja? You okay?"

Argilla perked up and smiled almost instantaneously, "I'm fine." She immediately turned to Gale, not sparing Serph a glance, "Heat's right. So, why are we here Gale?"

Gale turned his attention to Argilla and nodded, "It would seem that Anahata had surrendered to the Brutes."

Gasps of disbelief echoed throughout the room. Gale continued, "It's an unfortunate turn of events. I have previously anticipated for the Solids to hold out longer than that."

Cielo groaned, "Wat does dat mean den?"

Heat grunted, "Idiot. What it means is that the Wolves would be next to be crushed by the Brutes. If we don't do something fast, we're finished!"

Serph's eyebrows furrowed but said nothing. Gale nodded, "Heat is correct. That is why Serph and I called you all here. The meeting was pushed ahead and the venue had been changed."

Argilla frowned, "It could be a trap."

Gale blinked, "The probability of that is low, but it is probable all the same. The meeting that had been originally set for tomorrow has been pushed ahead. The meeting will be held today. We shall meet with Lupa at Vishudha. We leave in an hour. Any questions?"

"Why Vishudha?" asked Argilla.

Gale shook his head, "Lupa cannot leave Vishudha unattended now that the Brutes and the Solids have joined forces. They are perfectly informed of our victories against the Maribel and the Vanguards. It would be easier for us to spread our forces compared to the Wolves."

"I still don't like it." she murmured defiantly.

"That is not in question here. As of our current situation, the Wolves are still stronger than all of our forces combined. And now that the Brutes overrun Anahata, we are in no position to bargain."

"Tch," Heat spat, "those cowards."

Serph stepped forward, his face stern, "Be that as it may, we have no choice. If things get out of hand, we will have to defeat Lupa ourselves, should this be a trap. We have to come to an arrangement ASAP. Come on people, this isn't the prom. It isn't supposed to be pretty."

"Hn, for once I agree with Serph." Heat said, folding his arms.

"It is decided." Gale's voice said, as expressionless as always, "You are all dismissed."

"Ohhh man…I just hope dat we won't be ambushed ja?" Cielo murmured as he walked out of the room.

xxxxx

The Embryon team arrived at Vishudha two hours after their departure. Heat looked at his watch; it was 0900 hours. The team stopped at the Wolves' front gates. They took Serph's lead.

"Halt. Who goes there?" a Wolf sentry from their tower asked.

"I am Serph, leader of the Embryon. I have come on behalf of Lupa, your leader's request."

There was tension all around them and the silence made it all the more unbearable. After a few moments, the gates of Vishudha opened. Heat looked from the huge gates before him to the woman beside him. Argilla walked alongside them, her arms folded in front of her. She was nervous; he could feel it.

He shifted closer to her and whispered into her ear, "Just relax. Nothing will happen."

She nodded and continued to walk. As they walked through city, Heat could feel numerous eyes staring at them, trailing after them as the Embryon team walked passed them. He tried to ignore them and he did. But the more steps they took within the city, the less tolerant he became of these incessant stares.

Heat turned his head to the left and saw a group of young Wolves soldiers staring at the only female member of their group. Their gaze was that of amusement; the three men looked at her as is she was food. Heat followed their gazes and saw that they had been staring at her exposed thighs; exposed as she walked due to her unzipped skirt.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, 'How stupid could this woman be?! What the fuck is she trying to do? Seduce these maggots?!' He felt his anger mounting but his anger was suppressed as he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Just ignore them Heat. We are not here to cause a riot. Let them be."

"What the hell are you talking about Gale?" Heat asked irritably.

'They could probably smell her too…Too bad she's already taken.' That was true; her fragrance was still overwhelming Heat's senses but he had learned to coexist with it, not letting its amorously arousing scent get the better of him. Heat also knew that Serph had learnt to deal with the fragrance as well. After all, Serph was still calm and not was drooling on her like a dog.

"I know why you are angry. You don't like them to stare at her." he stated flatly, his eyes fixed onto the sight in front of him.

"…" Heat remained quiet.

"Your silence has just confirmed my suspicions. And now, I'll tell you once more; do not do or say anything that might endanger the truce."

"Tch…" he spat and walked a bit faster.

Gale shook his head and touched his forehead.

xxxxx

They entered the main chamber in silence. Serph walked in nonchalantly and stopped a few meters away from Lupa. Lupa looked intently at Serph for a moment and then on the rest of the team.

"Welcome to Vishudha. I trust your journey here was a safe one."

Serph lightly bowed and replied, "It was. I thank you for having us."

Lupa smiled tightly, "It is a shame that we cannot engage in other frivolities but as you all know, the Solids have fallen to the Brutes. Their forces grow even stronger even as we speak."

"Indeed." spoke Gale, "Tell us, what do you propose?"

Lupa was surprised at Gale's impetuousness but let it slide. He turned his gaze to Serph, "I, Lupa, leader pf the Wolves, propose an alliance between my tribe and your tribe, the Embryon."

"On what terms?" was Gale's bold query.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Lupa looked sternly at Gale, "Once the Brutes have been defeated, their territory shall be divided equally between the Embryon and the Wolves. The Solid's territory shall go to the Embryon and the Brute's territory will go to the Wolves."

Serph shook his head, "That is unacceptable."

Lupa looked at Serph questioningly. Serph clenched his fists on his sides, "For the alliance, we, the Embryon, demand that the territory of the Brutes fall into our control at the event of their defeat. The Wolves can have Anahata. That is our offer."

Lupa glared at the young Embryon leader, "You do realize that you are in Vishudha; a city under my control. It would be too easy to dispose of all of you."

Heat, who had been all the while quiet, now felt the blood rush through his system. Now, things were getting interesting. His breathing had quickened and his heart raced. Tension within the room had elevated into such a height that it was impossible to ignore.

Heat surveyed the room from the corner of his eyes, 'Ten members of the Wolves and Lupa…the ten would be easy targets; Lupa would be the problem.'

"But you wouldn't." Serph stated flatly.

"Oh?" Lupa quirked an eyebrow, "And why is that young warrior?"

"Because you pride yourself of being honorable. To kill us in the manner in which you suggest…would be…in violation of your code."

Lupa remained quiet for a moment. The Embryon group held their breath. Heat was dying of anticipation; he could feel sweat trickling down his temple. He could practically hear Argilla shiver beside him. He cursed; she shouldn't have come with them.

Cielo's breathing became ragged but Gale was as stoic as ever. They were treading on very thin ice.

'Serph better know what he's doing!' Heat thought hopefully. As much as he would love to fight the Wolves, he wouldn't as long as he could guarantee Argilla's safety. She had become a part of him, he realized, and would do anything to protect her.

The silence was broken by Lupa's laughter, "It is an honor to meet a man such as you. You are wise beyond your years and had earned the respect of your tribe, your comrades and mine as well. It is agreed then. Then, Ajna shall be under Embryon control and Anahata under the Wolves."

Heat felt Argilla release her breath. Cielo slumped his shoulders in relief and Gale was…well…Gale.

Heat felt disappointed a bit but from the greater part of himself, he felt relieved.

"Then," Serph began, "we should discuss our itinerary ASAP."

"Indeed." Lupa replied.

Serph waved his hand towards Gale, "This is Gale. He is my strategist. He has a proposed plan."

Gale nodded and stepped forward, "I propose a pincer attack to reclaim Anahata. The Wolves will attack Ahanata head on while we, the Embryon will infiltrate the Citadel and reclaim it. The Embryon will not bring its full force; but only a quarter of it. The attack will be led by Serph. The Brutes will then counter this attack by sending reinforcements to help Anahata from Ajna. Our forces and artillery from Manipura and Svathisthana shall intercept them. Anahata would not be able to withstand an attack from the Wolves for long, much less from both the Wolves and the Embryon as it had only fallen to the Brutes last night. The Citadel isn't fit for battle as yet. That is why time is of the essence. The siege must take place within a week; preferably in 4 days. Do you have any objections?"

Lupa thought for a moment, "No. We do not. The Wolves have been training and had been preparing for battle for a month now. We shall be ready in four days."

Gale nodded in satisfaction and continued, "Once Anahata had been reclaimed, the siege for Ajna shall commence. It would be the most difficult thing to do as the Brutes are the strongest tribe in the Junkland. But…it would be easier as we recruit former Solids to become members of our tribes."

"And what makes you think that the Solids will join us?" Lupa inquired.

"They have no choice but to convert. We have to maintain a code of absolutism if we are to survive. Those who will not convert shall be detained. They will be stripped of their liberty. They cannot be allowed to roam free as they would defect over to the Brutes." Gale knew that he had to choose his words carefully. Lupa was a man of honor. He would not kill in cold blood. Gale knew that many of the ex-Solids would refuse to join their tribes, and should that be the case, the best option would be to dispose of them. But, for the sake of the alliance, he had to bend his strategy a bit.

"Agreed." was all that Lupa had said. The plan was feasible. Gale had made the entire war seemed easy to undergo. But then again, it would only depend on one's perception; even the most simplest of things could become complicated depending on who looked at it. Gale was clear-cut about everything. He saw things as either black or white. While this trait may be an asset, it could also be a liability as it made Gale unable to respond to situations that were neither "black" nor "white".

Lupa sighed; Gale was filled with honor as well. He could see it in his eyes. But Gale still had a lot to learn about trusting and understanding his emotions.

xxxxx

"Do you really think that we can win?" Argilla asked, a bit worriedly.

Heat pulled her naked body closer to his, her back against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hell yeah. With our combined forces, we can't lose. It's what's going to happen after that that I'm worried about."

Argilla stiffened, "You mean…the alliance?"

Heat sneered, "What alliance? If we are going to go ahead with Gale's plans, there wouldn't be one for very long."

Argilla bit her lip and her pink eyes looked at the wall sadly, "I…still think that…it's wrong…"

Heat sighed in contentment as he felt her warm body against his, "You mean…the assassination."

She didn't say anything. Heat rolled his eyes but due to the darkness, she failed to see it, "The world is harsh Argilla. It's isn't about love and honesty; it's about power. What do you think the Wolves would have done with us if we had not defeated the Vanguards or the Maribel? They would have had us on a leash like dogs."

Argilla bit her lip, "There's got to be another way! Lupa said that we could share the land! Why can't we do that?"

Heat sighed; he really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Look. It's not my decision that things were planned this way. It's Gale's and that bastard's call."

"…"

Heat kissed her neck softly, "Forget about it. Just get some sleep."

She did as she was told and closed her eyes all the while thinking how things came to be as they were now. She was again in his bed, in his room. He had his way with her again. He would not allow her to leave.

But despite being with Heat that night…she dreamt of Serph.

xxxxx

Two days had passed since their meeting with the Wolves. Muladhara, Manipura, Svathisthana and Saraswati were all on red alert and were all busy preparing for the siege in Anahata and the ambush for the Brutes' forces en route for Anahata.

Gale had been smart. He had not told the Wolves of the existence of Saraswati. It was their trump card. It was all the more reason to enforce their code of silence with regard to the matter at Muladhara, Svathisthana and Manipura.

Heat hardly saw Argilla at all. Well, at least, in the mornings. But he always made sure to see her at night.

He had noticed also that within the previous nights, Argilla seemed more and more to be distant. At first, he dismissed the idea as his imagination and when it persisted, he deemed that it was due to the upcoming battle. But now, he was simply irritated by it.

He didn't like being ignored.

Sure he didn't have to force her into coming to his bed but then again, he didn't have to force her to do anything. It was as if, she did things automatically like a machine. He frowned. He had hoped that their closeness physically would bring them closer emotionally.

But…that wasn't the case.

No matter; he would find out what it was that bothered her; one way or another.

xxxxx

Argilla had just finished her shift for the marching drills that day. She walked aimlessly, her mind in constant wandering. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she failed to see the person heading her way and bumped into him.

She stumbled backwards but was held by the arms by the person in question.

"Hey…I was just looking for you." said the voice sweetly.

Instantly, Argilla snapped awake and looked at the person, and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Serph.

"Serph! It's been a while."

He nodded, "Yeah it had been a while hasn't it?" He sighed and scratched his head, "Everyone's been so busy preparing for the battle. What about you?" he asked, looking at her, concerned, "How are you holding up?"

She flashed a smile, "I'm fine."

He frowned, "You know…you've always been a terrible liar."

She closed her eyes, still smiling. "I know."

"Well?"

"Well," she began, "I'm scared Serph. I'm scared stiff. I don't even know if we could reclaim Anahata much more defeat the Brutes! I…don't want to see anyone hurt…I'm tired of this place. I'm tired of living this nightmare."

Serph could see the anger in her eyes. He cast his head down, "That's the reason why I told you I was sorry a few days ago. Because…even if we should win…there really isn't anything I could give you…I know…that…this place is…hell, but…it's all we've got."

Argilla blinked her eyes rapidly and her hand immediately cupped his cheek, "Serph…this isn't about you." she said, her eyes searching his, "I don't care if this place sickens me…as long as I have my comrades, I'll be fine. As long as I have you…"

Serph smiled sadly, "Don't be scared Argilla…We will win. I promise."

She laughed humorlessly, "Don't promise Serph…They're made to be broken."

Serph said nothing. Argilla stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, "You don't have to promise me we'll win Serph. I have faith in you. Even if we should die…I won't regret it…I won't because…I was with you even until the end."

Serph pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, "We'll make it."

She smiled and so did he; finally, she was smiling her real smile again. That made him happy. "Well," Serph said, "I have…to go now. I have another meeting with Gale. I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

xxxxx

Argilla walked towards her room that evening. She glanced at her watch; it was only 2200 hours. She wouldn't be expecting Heat for another two hours. At least, she could have some time to herself.

Serph's words to her on the cliff still rang in her ears. She wanted to believe that everything would be fine. But, standing there at Vishudha days ago reminded her of the fears that Serph managed to calm.

But…she needed to be strong; for herself and for him. She wouldn't lose faith. She had faith in herself, in her team and most of all, him. She remembered how he held her that day…how he kissed her. It was what she had always wanted. But it was something that could never be. She growled. She should really get off of this self pity crap.

Take it like a man.

She stepped into the darkness of her room and was startled when a voice spoke, "What's with you the last dew days?"

"Heat…" she said, a bit surprised at his presence, "What are you doing here?"

"Do I really need a reason to see you?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"I guess not…" she murmured.

She felt him behind her and again he asked, "What's with you? You've not been yourself."

She clenched her fists and turned sharply at him, "What are you talking about? I've not been myself since you did this Heat…I've done everything you asked of me. What more do you want?"

Heat was taken aback by her outburst but then glowered at her, his red eyes flashing dangerously at her, "I want the whole of you! You've been nothing but a machine! I want you to…love me."

He had whispered the last two words but she had heard it all the same. Argilla had been shocked, to say the least. All of this time…she thought that Heat had only wanted her for sex or possibly the chance to hurt Serph. But now…

He kissed her roughly. He himself didn't know why he had said those words. Those were the words she was never meant to hear. But now, she knew it. Would she have the upper hand now? No…he couldn't let that happen.

He shoved her towards the wall; he was angry. He was angry at her for hearing him and he was angry at himself for saying those things. She groaned in pain as the back of her head met the wall.

"Heat…!" she managed to gasp into his mouth. He slanted his face closer to hers and drowned all the other words she wanted to utter with his aggressive tongue. His hands grabbed her hips and he pulled himself closer to her. Argilla's hands latched themselves to his chest, pushing him away.

Heat let his hands grab her jacket, pulling it from her body. Argilla turned her head sideways, blocking his mouth, snapping her jacket back in place, "No! No more!"

Heat glared, "What do you mean 'no more'? I'm not done with you!"

She shoved against him and he stumbled back slightly. "I can't…keep doing this Heat…!"

"Why is that Argilla? Are you going to run back to that bastard?!" he thundered, seizing her arms tightly.

"This isn't about Serph Heat!!" she shouted.

"Oh?" he scowled, "Then what is it about huh? Am I not good enough for you?!"

She yelped in pain as he shoved her on the wall again. Heat grabbed her by the shoulders and hurled her through the room. She landed a few feet away from him on the floor, on her stomach. She groaned but refused to stand.

"Get up. We're not finished." he said menacingly.

"It's not about Serph Heat! Not everything's about Serph!" she yelled at him as she turned herself, now lying on her back.

"Well, then enlighten me!" he challenged.

"I'm sick of you treating me this way!" she spat at him.

Heat glowered at her and tackled her on the ground, "Oh? You're sick of me are you? Well, then, I'm sick of you too! I'm sick of you always hanging on that bastard's arms. I'm sick of you always worrying about him! I'm sick of you dreaming about him even after we've been together! I'm sick of all your bullshit!"

"Then let me go!" she yelled.

He grabbed her chin roughly and shoved her head onto the floor, the pressure of which, sent her headaches, "I'll never let go of you…You're mine…remember?"

She looked up at him defiantly, "I'm no one's…Most especially not yours!"

He sneered, "You really are a fucking hypocrite! You say no…but your body says yes!" She gasped as he slipped his quick and nimble fingers underneath her skirt, through her panties and into her inner lips.

"G-get off!!" she said shakily, turning her body left and right. His fingers were driving her crazy. His touch was electrifying. She didn't want to admit it, but her body had gotten used to the contact between them that she began to crave for his touch.

'I won't give up!'

His right hand seized her annoying hands and pinned them above her head. Her legs flailed themselves in all directions and Heat laughed, "You should stop behaving like a child. You know you want me…"

She gritted her teeth as she felt overwhelming pleasure build up within her system. She balled her hands into fists as he inserted two more slender fingers to join the first one that came in within her. She felt her resolve crumbling, but her pink eyes shone with determination.

'No!'

Argilla could feel herself close to the edge, but suddenly, it was all over as he withdrew his fingers from her with a silly grin on his face. He held his fingers right in front of her, "See? You're so wet…" He licked and sucked his fingers dry, having a drunken look in his face.

She cursed herself, 'Damn body!'

He suddenly attacked her lips with his own.

xxxxx

Argilla lay on the floor, her legs wrapped tightly around Heat's waist. He was thrusting wildly within her and she could only hold on to him. Her mouth hung agape, her pupils dilating in sheer pleasure.

Heat was grunting and moaning away; his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He pressed himself closer to her body, supporting his weight with his elbows.

"Argilla…" a voice spoke behind her door.

Argilla gasped and stopped bucking her hips. She stopped moving and looked at Heat who merely grinned at her. He put his index finger in front of his lips and motioned for her to be quiet.

She bit her lip as Heat continued his thrusts within her. She had attempted to get him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. She pushed again but to no avail. The harder she pushed at him, the harder he held on, only intensifying his thrusts. Her mind raced; was he trying to get them caught? It certainly seemed like it. She glanced into his eyes again and saw a playful and mischievous glint about them that made Argilla all the more nervous about their "situation".

"Argilla?" the voice spoke again.

"Serph?" she choked.

Heat's grin widened. He wondered what Serph would say when he found them on the floor having sex. What would he do? He couldn't help but laugh lightly.

Argilla let out a pleasurable yelp as Heat buried himself within her, up to the hilt.

"Argilla are you alright?" the voice asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Yes…!!" she said, her breath ragged.

"Alright…I just came to ask you…if you…want to come with me tonight…"

Heat frowned. He didn't like that. So, he thrust into her as violently as ever. Argilla bucked her hips to meet his force. His last thrusts were quite painful and she grimaced.

"Go…" she panted, "with you…? W—where…?!"

She choked back another yelp as Heat slammed faster and harder within her. She knew that he was upset.

"I was going to do a two-man recon mission back to the depot. We'll be back in 3 hours. What do you say?" Serph raised an eyebrow; something was wrong with Argilla. Was she busy?

His instincts told him to barge in but then…Argilla was a woman and as such, needed her privacy respected.

Against the incessant gnawing of his instinct of curiosity to his brain, he dismissed the idea.

'At least press your ear to the door or something!' his inner voice yelled.

Serph shook his head, 'No. I trust her. She'll tell me if there's anything wrong. Now leave me alone.'

Argilla, meanwhile, looked at Heat silently asking his permission. He merely grunted. Argilla bit her lip tighter; could Serph have heard that? She certainly hoped not!

"Argilla?" he asked again.

"W-what about…Gale and…Cielo?!" she asked, panting. She yelped in surprise as Heat took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling on it greedily.

"Argilla is there something wrong?"

"Nno!!" she yelled suddenly.

"Gale is needed here and Cielo is exhausted from training and isn't fit for battle. I couldn't find Heat…so I decided to ask you."

Argilla managed to free one of her hands and it immediately went to Heat's hair, caressing it gently as waves of pleasure surged through her body.

"Ughh…"

"Well? I need an answer now. I'm leaving in fifteen minutes."

Heat looked up at her and grunted, averting his eyes. He had said yes!

She smiled momentarily before groaning again as he continued to assault her body.

"Aahh! Yes…yes! I'll…be there!"

"Alright. I'll meet you at the entrance in 15 minutes."

The voice disappeared and she heard footsteps fade in the distance. Serph had left. She sighed in relief. Soon after, they reached their Nirvana. Heat got off of her and started to gather his uniform. Without turning to face her, he spoke, "Don't do anything stupid."

He walked over to her and took her gently in his arms, setting her down on the bed carefully. Argilla was puzzled. Since when had Heat been gentle? And why?

He looked down at her, "Hurry up or the bastard's going to get suspicious."

She nodded and proceeded to the lavatory. He looked after her and sighed. When will she ever see things his way? Couldn't she see how much he needed her? Couldn't she see how much he cared for her?

She came out five minutes later, refreshed. Her hair had been carefully done, her face clear, her uniform unwrinkled and her cheerful face in place. He wondered briefly how it was that she had prepared herself so well in so little a time. Well placed eagerness coupled with adrenaline rush to see Serph? Or was it the eagerness coupled with adrenaline rush to get away from him? He frowned at the latter but was equally displeased with the former. 'Forget about it.' he thought to himself.

He walked over to her and held her briefly.

He looked into her eyes and saw that they held a twinge of fear in them. He had always liked to see fear in other people's eyes whenever he would look at them and some time ago, he loved it when he saw fear in her eyes. But after what she had said to him that night, he felt unpleasant as he saw that same fear in her eyes.

He wanted her to love him and to accept him for who and what he was. If she didn't…if she only feared him, then, she'd be no different from the others who had fallen by his hand. And he didn't want that.

He stroked her face lightly, leaning down on her face, whispering against her lips, "I'm sorry…Be careful on your mission." He didn't allow her to respond as he kissed her passionately. He drew back a few moments later and left her room, leaving her dumfounded.

"Heat…"

xxxxx


	9. Tsuki Wo Nuzumu

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: WAFF, LEMON CONTENT, MODERATE LANGUAGE.**

**Chapter 9: Tsuki Wo Nusumu **

Argilla jogged towards their rendezvous point and stopped as she saw Serph, with his back turned from her, waiting.

She hadn't even needed to utter a word for he knew that she had been behind him, "Well, let's get going!"

She smiled and walked towards him.

"Serph, what's the mission all about?" she asked curiously.

Serph, who was walking towards the jeep, didn't stop his walk, "Get on the jeep and I'll brief you there."

Argilla nodded and ran to catch up to him.

xxxxx

Heat sat at the mess hall, grasping his coffee-filled mug in his hand tightly. His brow was creased in fierce concentration that he failed to notice a figure walking towards him.

'I wonder if she would ever love me like…_him…_Can't she see what she's doing to me?' he asked himself with so much desperation as if he were a man who longed for death.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Right now, she was with the bastard. He hated this. He hated their whole setup. Originally, this was what he had planned. He had planned to have her in his bed willingly or by force; she chose the latter.

It was his inner voice that told him that taking her by force would only work for so long before its effects wear off and it backfired on him. But, knowing his stubborn self, he didn't listen and pursued his forceful tactic. And so, his inner voice's premonition had begun to take into fruition. She had been resisting him more and more lately. And when she wouldn't resist, she would give herself completely to him; complete and lifeless, like a doll.

He gritted his teeth. This was not what he wanted. He had originally planned to break her; to make her want and need him as desperately he wanted and needed her. He had thought that it would be enough. How wrong he was.

Now that he had reached that stage, he discovered that it wasn't enough. It wasn't all that he desired. Somewhere through the execution of his plan, his motives and desires had evolved. He no longer just craved for her body…he craved for her heart, her soul…her whole being. He had begun to want to be a part of her life. And he was, for once in his life, afraid.

He was afraid that no matter what he did, no matter what he said, she would never allow him to enter her heart.

And to add insult to the injury, he will lose her to his most hated rival.

'Fuckin' bitch!' he thought angrily.

"Heat."

"What the hell do you want?" he turned his head to look at the son of a bitch who dared interrupt him.

"You have been too emotional these past few days. May I ask as to the cause of this phenomenon?"

"None of your fucking business Gale…" he growled, grasping the mug tighter.

"You're right. It isn't any of my business, but it does become my business when your emotional disturbance will serve as a hindrance to your battle performance. The siege of Anahata will commence in two days. I cannot have a liability standing in the way of our victory."

Heat said nothing, staring at the mug disgustedly.

"Yours and Argilla's problems can wait. You can sort it out with her after the battles have been fought."

Heat's eyes widened at the sound of her name, his heart skipping a beat. He knew? Well, Gale was the smartest of them anyway.

He wondered if Serph knew. Of course he did…he'd be stupider than Cielo if he didn't. He inwardly laughed.

"If your problems persist, I will be forced to remove you or Argilla from the team."

He growled, "Remove her. She doesn't need to be there."

Gale blinked; surprised, "Your concern for her is illogical. She is a soldier and as such is destined to face battles and fights. Your means to protect her is but a postponement of the inevitable."

Heat crushed the mug in his grasp; it shattered into millions of pieces, the hot liquid burning his skin. He looked at his blood-stained hand and fingers, not caring about the stinging pain, "The inevitable what? That she'd die? Not if I can help it."

He stood up to leave but Gale snapped out of his confusion and said, "Remember what I said Heat. Under no circumstances can this mission fail."

Heat slammed his fist on the table, earning him a few shocked and startled and some intrigued stares from the other Embryon members, "I understand damn it. Just stay out of my business chicken shit."

With that, he bolted from the mess hall. Gale only looked on after him, "His emotional distress is worse than I thought…"

He didn't really want to remove either Argilla or Heat, or even, both of them, but he would have no choice if Heat continued to be emotionally charged. They cannot afford to fail. He would give them one more day to show signs of improvement otherwise, they'd go in this mission, without them.

His thoughts then wandered over to Argilla. He had not been blind to her distress as well. He knew that something was bothering her but could never really put his finger on it. But, as he saw that Heat seemed to be bothered as well, his suspicions grew. It wasn't until their dinner a few nights ago that he was able to put the pieces together. He had seen the way they looked at each other.

Of course, Gale could not understand what the connection was, but whatever it was, it was disturbing them both. He noticed it again during their trip to Vishudha. Heat had been angry at seeing Argilla being stared at by a group of young Wolves.

'Why is that so? To look at one's potential adversary or possible ally is no offense. After all, they could be merely estimating her fighting ability and skills. Why was Heat so bothered?'

He shook his head. They had a war to win. There was no time for idle banter. Whatever the reason was, it would have to wait until it was discovered. Besides, it was none of his business anyway. Heat had made that perfectly clear.

xxxxx

"Serph?" Argilla asked, bewildered.

They had been on the road for five minutes now, but he had not said a word.

"Hn?" he muttered.

"Where are we going?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "You said that I'd be briefed here, but you haven't said a word since we left. What's going on?"

He smiled, but did not look at her, "Just wait a bit more."

She smiled, closing her eyes and shaking her head, "Whatever you say boss."

Fatigue had set its toll on Argilla's body. Losing her initial adrenaline rush from the anticipation of a mission, she closed her eyes slowly, leaning back onto the jeep's seat, her shoulders slumping slightly, dozing off.

Well, whatever Boss had to say can wait. He could just scream Bloody Murder to get her attention or whatever.

She awoke an hour later, it was pitch-dark and the flashlights and luminescent rods were the only source of light. She had awoken to the feeling of a warm hand on her shoulder. She blinked rapidly and murmured, "Where are we? Oh my gosh!" she said, bolting, "Sir, what is our mission? What is our itinerary?"

Serph chuckled at her behavior; she was so damn cute. One instant, she had been like a vulnerable child; she was huddled in the seat like a fetus, her soft voice, innocent and disoriented asking where they were…and then suddenly, all of her vulnerability and innocence to be replaced by emotions and actuations that were matured, professional and deadly serious.

He chuckled; it was just funny to watch.

"Well…I must confess; there is no mission."

Argilla could have sworn he said there was no mission, but then she figured that her hearing had been mistaken. So, she asked again, "I'm sorry, what?"

Serph smiled, "There is no mission."

Okay, so her hearing had been right. "No mission? Then, Serph…"

"Where are we?" he cut her off. He got off the jeep and walked over to her side, holding out his hand to her, motioning for her to get down. She took the hint and his hand, getting off the jeep as well.

"Our troops from Manipura had been doing a little scouting and they stumbled across this ruin. I inspected this place yesterday while I was at Manipura preparing for the siege. I decided to investigate the ruin before I returned to Muladhara last night. It was the afternoon…so, it looked better than it does right now. But you know…"

She stopped looking at the horizon and looked at him, "That because of the upcoming offensive…this was the only time to show me this place…"

He nodded.

Argilla stepped forward and as the clouds gave way for the moon; its gentle rays gleamed over the horizon, illuminating all in its path. Argilla's eyes widened with delight as she let her gaze fall upon what it was before her. There stood a tall castle; it was beautiful. She looked to her right and saw a carrousel. Her eyes softened; being in the army, things like these were considered as impractical frivolities. She had never herself experienced a ride in a carrousel and had not even seen one herself.

She looked back at Serph, "This is…I don't know what to say…it's all so…beautiful."

Serph said nothing but gently took her hand, leading her towards the carrousel. He led her through the path and through the gate. He then got on the carrousel platform and pulled her in.

"Serph…? What are you doing?" she asked, her voice unsure, as Serph had his hands on her waist.

He smiled but said nothing, instead, pointing the horse behind her. She blushed, "Serph! Aren't I a little too old for this…?" Clearly she was embarrassed. She had always wanted to know how being in rides felt like. But then, she also knew that it was a dream that would never come to pass.

But being there now…with Serph…made her see how wrong her previous assumptions were. Her dream did come true; well, up to a certain extent. The carrousel had been a childhood dream of hers…and now, she was there.

She sighed. Serph smiled and gripped her waist firmly, lifting her off the ground and setting her gently onto the wooden horse. Argilla let her hands latch onto the pole and she looked at the horse again with a smile on her face, it had many different colors… 'Like a rainbow…' she thought dreamily.

Her eyes snapped back to reality to realize that her light source was gone.

"Serph?" she called out.

Nothing.

She called again.

Still nothing.

Fear gripped her heart but was quickly extinguished as the lights were restored. She gave a surprised expression as she found that the light that she had now neither came from a flashlight nor a luminescent rod, but from the carrousel itself.

"I had the power restored here yesterday." a voice said behind her.

She turned her waist and torso to see Serph. He walked over to her side with a genuine smile on his face. She was about to say something but was interrupted as the carrousel began to move. She gasped and grasped the pole tighter as her inertia propelled her to lean backward.

"The horses are moving!" she said excitedly.

He said nothing but continued to smile. She fingered the wooden horse's hair noticing with delight the intricate carving designs that it had. 'It probably took a lot of effort to make this…'

The ride went on for a few more minutes before it stopped. Argilla jumped off the horse and walked back to Serph, locking him in her intense gaze, "Serph…thank you…"

He smiled tightly, "It's nothing."

She reached for his hand and grasped it tight, "I mean it."

He nodded in understanding.

She smiled again and dragged him off the carrousel and towards the entrance of the castle.

"Come on Serph! We have another one hour until we leave for Muladhara! We have to get to the top!"

xxxxx

Argilla and Serph leaned over the balcony from the princess' bedroom atop the castle. Argilla sighed contentedly. She was having the time of her life. The gentle breeze swept through her hair, caressing her body in a cool embrace.

She looked up and saw the silver moon above. She smiled. The silver moon reminded her of his eyes…his steely yet loving and gentle eyes.

"Serph…" she breathed out, not realizing that she had said his name aloud.

"What is it?" the said person responded.

She stiffened slightly at the surprise of his response, before blushing, realizing her folly.

"Nothing. I was just thinking…how the moon reminds me of you." she said honestly.

She turned her gaze away, not trusting herself at seeing his eyes. Man, she was getting too lame too damn fast.

Her fears of shame and doubt were laid to rest as she felt a hand on her own. She looked at their hands and then at Serph, who had a serious look in his face. Now it was her turn to ask, "Serph? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking…how beautiful you are…but…there's nothing in the Junkland that I could compare you to…"

"Serph…"

"You said…my eyes were like the moon…but you…you are like nothing I've ever seen before…You are…special."

She felt heat burning her cheeks but nonetheless, said nothing, and continued to smile, placing another hand over his.

"Come on, let's get inside," he said, finally breaking the silence, "it's getting…cold."

She followed his lead and walked back into the princess' bedroom. She easily walked over the bed, lightly touching the sheets and the posts.

"You know, I always wished I become a princess, when I was a kid. My mom and my grandmother used to tell me about them…you know…from legends and stories. But…my favorite was Sleeping Beauty. Do you know that one Serph?"

Serph, who had just been staring at her as she spoke, now looked at her as if she grew two heads. He shook his head.

"No? Well, Sleeping Beauty is about a beautiful princess who was locked away at the tallest tower in the castle by an evil witch. She was there, guarded by a fierce fire-breathing dragon. And there, she slept on her bed, waiting, until the time when her prince would come, slay the dragon and wake her with true love's first kiss…"

Serph continued to look at her with interest and at the same time, he looked at her, dumbfounded.

She sighed, "You don't understand what I'm saying do you? Well, don't worry about it. It's just a silly dream."

Hearing no response from him, she took it as a sign of non-congruence. She glanced at her watch, "Well, we still have a quarter of an hour, but then, maybe we should head back…"

She began to walk towards the door when she felt a pair of hands on her hips, stilling her movements.

"Serph?"

She was spun around and she met his eyes. No longer confused, his eyes now held fierce determination. Towards what? She could only wonder.

His hands tugged at her body in a persuading manner, and she, mesmerized by his eyes, followed his movements. His hands left her hips and she wondered briefly as to what that was all about when she felt herself lifted off the ground.

Serph rested her back on his arm, his other arm slipping behind her legs. He carried her.

"Serph, what are you doing?" she asked, blood gushing to her head. He said nothing but walked over the bed. He set her down gently on it and gently rested her head onto the pillows.

Argilla's heart raced, her pink eyes widening.

"Ser-"

"Ssshhh…" he said, cutting her off, placing a finger on her lips.

She remained quiet. He put his hand on her forehead letting it slide towards her eyes, asking her to close them. She did.

He looked at her for a moment, astounded as to how this woman affected him. He may not know of the tales and legends and stories of the days of old or what beautiful colors were…but…all he knew was that, he loved her. He didn't know how it happened, it just did.

By being with her like this…holding her…seeing her happy as she was now…she had fulfilled his dream. He was happy. She fulfilled his dream. And now, he wanted to return the favor…even if it was just a fraction of her happiness, it meant the world to him for her to realize it.

Supporting his weight by his palms, on both the sides of her head, he leaned down towards her.

Argilla did not know what to expect. What was he doing anyway? Was he looking at her? Was there something on her face that made her look funny? What?

Her curiosity and self-consciousness faded into the next world as she felt warm and moist lips on her own.

She heard him moan and speak against her closed lips, "Argilla…" he breathed out.

Her heart-rate climbed. His lips nibbled on her lower lip, sucking on it gently. His warm tongue flicked playfully on her lips. It ran painfully slow on her lips and she couldn't help but part her lips. He entered her mouth, his tongue caressing her own. She moaned and so did he.

Soon, their kiss transcended gentleness. It became a duel; a duel of fire and passion. Her hands flew to his shoulders and pulled him closer. He slanted his face on hers and met her passion with a force of his own…defeating her…She succumbed to his will.

Their kiss then returned to the gentle field where it began. And soon, it ended.

Serph pulled away slowly, his eyes remained closed. Argilla was the first to open her eyes and saw that Serph's face was mere inches away from her own, his eyes still closed, but had a goofy grin on his face.

He opened his eyes and drew back slowly, his smile still intact. He got off the bed and held out his hand to her. She fluttered her eyelashes and took his hand.

No words were exchanged between the two as they headed down the castle. Silence reigned over them like a tyrant and they neither spoke nor made any sort of noise. As Argilla got on the jeep, she saw the carrousel once more; a smile crept up to her face. This was a night…that she would never forget.

This time, she broke the silence, "Thank you…"

This time, she was met with a fiery kiss.

xxxxx

Throughout the trip back to Muladhara, neither spoke. Argilla focused on the road ahead of her; not once sparing a glance at her prince charming. Prince Charming? Since when did he become her Prince Charming? She frowned; he became her Prince since he kissed her atop that castle. He became her Prince Charming ever since he had awoken her from her slumber.

He had become her Prince Charming when he had saved her from herself. She sighed. It was all so difficult yet so simple. The answer was staring her at the face. Serph loved her with all the love any man could muster towards a woman. And yet, she sat there, ignoring him, taking him for granted.

Many would brand her as a squanderer or someone not worthy of his affections. But she didn't care. Her business was her own. But still, he was her Prince Charming. He was everything that any and every woman could hope for…and much more. He was her protector and her leader. Her teacher and friend. And if she had wanted it…he could be her lover…her better half. He could be her soul mate…her true mate.

But…no.

It wasn't to be.

'Why?'

Because someone else needed her more than Serph ever could.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she turned her face onto her right side, preventing Serph from seeing her. Serph loved her…but he didn't need her. Whereas, someone else did. Her thoughts drifted to a certain redheaded man…

A man that she once swore she would hate…

"_I want the whole of you! You've been nothing but a machine! I want you to…love me." _

He wanted her to love him…She then thought about all the nights that they had spent together; how gentle he had been as he held her. How soothing his voice had been when he told her not to worry. How warm he had been as he lay there on his bed beside her. No matter how many times she told herself that she would hate him, she found herself unable.

She continued to come to him. At first…it was because of blackmail. But, like him, along the way, her motives had changed. She had not been consciously aware of the gradual change, but now, sitting there in that jeep with Serph, she realized her own self; her own feelings.

Another tear escaped her eyes. It was just hard to say goodbye. It was damn hard to say goodbye to someone you had always and will always love. But, as she stated before, he didn't need her.

But Heat did…

The only question now was…whom did _she_ need?

'This is ridiculous…I can't choose between them…I…love them…both…'

She saw flashes of Serph's gentle face and then, Heat's seductive grin. She closed her eyes hoping the visions would fade, but to no avail. Try as she might to justify her feelings and lack of decision, her heart had already made a decision on its own.

'Aaargghh…I know damn it…It's just that…I'm afraid…I'm afraid to do it…'

Argilla was afraid of making the wrong choice. But then, love was like war; most of the times, it was a gamble.

She clenched her hands into fists and furrowed her eyebrows, mentally telling herself to stand up for her decision. It was done. Leave it.

The jeep rolled on to a gentle stop, and as becoming of her Prince, he hopped off the jeep and assisted her off of it. She blushed; for a moment there, he made her forget that she was in the army.

She took his hand and got off slowly. She continued to look at their intertwined hands, fighting the tears that were welling inside her eyes. This was probably the last time she would allow herself to feel this way about him…

They stood there, at the parking garage without a word. Then, mustering her courage, "Serph…I…don't know what to say…"

"…Anything…" he whispered, stepping closer to her.

"What…?"

"Say anything…" he said.

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, "I…can't…"

He couldn't hold it any longer. He encompassed her in his arms, stilling her trembling body. He caressed her back and her arms, rubbing them gently with his hands, "Argilla…"

"I…just can't…I can't…" she continued to chant.

Serph nodded and smiled sadly, "You don't have to say anything more…You've said…whatever you have to say…"

She broke down in his arms, gripping his suit tighter, "Serph I…"

He understood. And even as he stood there, holding the woman he loved in his arms, his heart ached. He stifled a groan in pain. He had never felt this way before. He had no injury, but this pain was more annoying than it was painful. It kept poking his heart…It sent painful pulses through his nerves. He didn't want to feel this way…but it was the woman in his arms that had sealed his fate.

But because he loved her, he understood.

"I'm sorry…"

"…No…don't be. You love him."

She raised her head from his chest, slightly surprised at what she heard. So, he knew all along. She smiled inwardly; of course he knew. There was no one else who knew her better than he did.

Serph removed his hand from her arm and went to her face, removing the stray hair that almost blocked her eyes, "You'll be happy with him…"

Not wanting for him to see her cry once more, she buried her face on his chest. It was sad really. She had chosen a different ending for this. She had always wanted to live in a fairytale. A tale where the beautiful princess imprisoned atop the highest tower in an enchanted castle was to be woken up by a handsome prince with the true love's first kiss…They would then get married and live happily ever after.

But no…

This was not to be for this princess. She had not chosen her Prince Charming; rather, she had chosen to love the hideous and fearsome dragon that imprisoned her. She would not live at a castle nor would she live happily ever after. Her life was beginning its new chapter, and it would be anything but happy. It would be harsh, difficult and dangerous. How ironic was that? But, like everyone else, she was a slave to fate and her heart. Her heart had betrayed her.

She hadn't planned on loving him. But she did anyway.

Serph gave her a final squeeze and then let her go, taking a step back, "Be happy Argilla…I love you."

Before she could respond, she found herself in his arms once more, her lips attached to his. He kissed her gently and soon after, he broke away. He didn't say anything, not trusting his own voice. And with a sad smile, he turned and left her alone.

xxxxx

She walked back to her room. She stood there, in front of her door but as it slid open, she changed her mind and ran from it. She ran through the halls. She found the room that she was seeking and stood outside. She gulped but then, gathered her nerves and went inside.

She found him, sitting on his chair, facing the window with his heels atop the windowsill. He didn't shift from his position but she knew that he knew she was there.

His words confirmed her suspicion.

"How was your mission with the bastard?" His tone was bitter and cold. But then, given his position, would anyone else have said anything otherwise in another tone?

"There was no mission." she said flatly.

He merely nodded, still refusing to budge from his sitting position.

"So, did he confess his _undying love_ for you? Did you swoon over him like some bitch in heat?" he drawled, his words laced with malice.

She winced as she felt his words sting her heart. But nonetheless, she held her ground and ignored it.

"…" she remained quiet.

Here, Heat got his feet down from the windowsill. Getting up from his chair, he walked slowly towards her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you a bit tired from screwing both of us in one night?"

Here, she drew the line. Heat didn't get the time to react before he felt the burning sensation on his cheek.

"How dare you…?" she asked, her voice, as well as her hands, shaking.

"How dare I what? Speak the truth?" he growled; his fury building up.

She glowered at him, "I didn't do anything with Serph. I came here…for you."

It was her last two words that had extinguished the feelings of agony and anger within him. What was she saying…? She came back…for him?

Reading his shock and disbelief as encouragement, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling his chest, "I came for you…"

"Argilla…" he whispered, not believing that this was happening. What had happened between her and Serph? What transpired during their "mission"?

"Heat…" she began, before raising her head to look him in the eyes, "I came for you…and only you…"

Heat's mouth hung slightly open, his ruby eyes still shocked. She smiled, "I'm yours…and only yours…"

She cupped his face with a gentle hand and pulled his face down to hers in a searing kiss.

xxxxx

She cradled his face which was nestled comfortably in between her naked breasts. She kissed his forehead gently and sighed. This was the best night of her life. Ever since that they had been together, not once did she feel the way she did now.

Then, after their union, there was only the feeling of intoxicating euphoria, only to be followed by fear. But now…there was only the optimistic feeling of having a future…together.

She wrapped the blanket around their bare flesh as the night became even chillier. There were no bruises or cuts that would adore her silky skin; there was no soreness anywhere in her body. There was no swelling on any part of her body. He had been gentle that night.

She was grateful.

_Flashback _

_Soon after her kiss, did he respond. At first, he had been timid, but as the seconds ticked by, he regained some of his usual confident self and kissed her passionately. He steered her towards his bed and they tumbled down as her legs hit the mattress. _

_No longer the only active participant in their act of lovemaking, he was mildly surprised at her eagerness to discard his uniform. Not that he was complaining either. _

_His hands roamed her hair and removed the pins that held it together in its buns. His hands then traveled to her jacket, and with her turning to her side, he removed it from her arms and threw it carelessly on the floor. He then reached for the zipper of her corset and slid it down. He peeled it off her and it joined the jacket on the floor. _

_His next task was to remove her cumbersome yet seductive skirt. It was an illness soon remedied. Her clothes soon pooled onto the floor in a messy heap. _

_He removed his lips from hers and looked at her with a boyish grin in his face, "Hey…" he whispered seductively. _

"_Hey there yourself…" she replied, before frowning, "You're still clothed."_

"_So?" he mocked._

_She grinned and grabbed his cloak, pulling him closer, "Then I'll just have to get even won't I?" _

_She crashed her lips onto his and quickly did away with his uniform. With a sense of urgency she had never known before, she kissed him with much fervor. Heat's tongue battled hers for supremacy. She was losing; but then, she would still fight. Grabbing him by the shoulders with her hands, and wrapping her legs around his waist, she rolled him onto his back, surprising him. _

_She drew back and smirked, "I win this round…" _

_Heat blushed but then gritted his teeth, "You haven't won yet woman!" He grabbed her by her waist and rolled her on her back, pinning her wrists above her head. He smirked as she groaned. _

"_Well…it looks like _I_ win _this_ round…" _

_Argilla let one of her legs slip from his waist, intentionally letting it hit his erect manhood. He groaned in pleasure as her leg touched him and he loosened his grip. Seizing this as an opportunity, she snatched her wrists away and pushed him on his back. She then took him in her hand, earning her a strangled breath from her dragon. _

"_Argilla…what are…you…doing…?" he asked through gritted teeth as she stroked his length. He grunted as she sped up her strokes. _

"_Oh God…" he moaned. _

_She grinned as she saw him being lost in sensation. She then took a bold step. Heat, who had closed his eyes as Argilla continued to touch him suddenly felt the stinging slap of the cold air on his manhood. He quickly opened his eyes to discover that she had stopped her ministrations. _

_He was about to ask her why she stopped when the warmth returned on his manhood. It wasn't just warmth; it was warm and wet. He looked at her again and saw that she had taken him into her mouth. He could only see her head bob up and down. He groaned again. Her mouth just felt too damn good. He had no idea that she knew how to do this! _

_Sweet merciful heaven! _

_His manhood passed through her mouth effortlessly, her tongue and lips sucking him. He was close now. Fighting the urge to come into her mouth, he sat up immediately and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from his manhood. _

"_What's wrong?" Argilla asked worriedly. _

_He shook his head, "Not like that…" _

_He then kissed her and rolled her on her back. He squeezed her breasts and earned a low moan from her. He left her lips and kissed her neck. His hands parted her legs and without hesitation, he plunged himself in her. _

_She moaned beneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grunted at the contact. Her legs were adding pressure to their act and it was driving him crazy. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her like a mad man. _

_She matched his pace with thrusts of her own. _

_Heat could feel himself drawing ever closer toward the inevitable. She was close as well. Tonight, he wanted to walk into Nirvana with her…together. And so, they came together. _

"_Heat…!" she gasped as the wave of pleasure came through her. _

"_Argilla…" he whispered her name in desperation. _

_He held her close not long after their union was sealed. Heat held her close, burying himself on the crook of her neck, "Did you mean what you said?" _

_She smiled, "Of course I do…" _

_He pulled away to look at her, "Then, you're really mine…?" he asked with a hint of doubt behind his words._

_She pecked him on his lips, "I'm really yours…" _

_He said nothing but pulled her back towards him. Then he spoke, "I'm sorry…"_

"_Hm?" _

"_I'm sorry," he repeated, tightening his hold on her, "I'm sorry for everything…I just…wanted you so bad…I was willing to do anything." He lightly touched the carved wound on his lover's chest. She stiffened slightly before relaxing, "It's alright Heat…It's the past…" _

"_How could you forgive me that fast?" he asked, growling. Argilla smiled ruefully, still nuzzling his chest, "That is what love is Heat…You forgive the one you love…" _

"_Thank you…" he murmured. Silence reigned over them once more. Argilla lightly kissed Heat's chest, assuring him that all would be alright; and that he was forgiven. He then fell asleep soon after. And for the first time, he didn't have bad dreams. There were no visions, no flashbacks…nothing…just the feeling of bliss…_

_End Flashback _

This was what she chose. Before she had come in his room, she had been afraid that she may have made the wrong decision. Argilla was pleased to know that she didn't feel that way at all. She felt safe and secure within his arms.

The hands and arms that used to hurt her and imprison her were now her source of warmth and protection.

'I love you Heat…'

She had chosen him…

xxxxx


	10. Bliss

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: WAFF, ANGST, MODERATE LANGUAGE, LIME.**

**Chapter 10: Bliss**

The morning came too soon for the two. The sun had not risen yet but it was their instincts more than their alarm clocks or the sun's rays that woke them. Heat opened his eyes. The previous night had been the most gratifying he had ever had in his life.

His lips tugged themselves up to a smile. It was the first time that he had felt wanted…important. It was the first time he had felt loved. He was a soldier. In any given day or place, he could have died; he could have lost his life. He was a member of Embryon and would give up his life for their cause; but then, when he really thought about it, did anyone care? Would anyone care if he died? Would anyone feel saddened by his demise?

He shook his head. No.

But then, when she told him that she loved him and only him, it changed his whole perception on life. She was now his reason for getting up in the morning. She was now his reason for going into battle to win the war. She was now his reason to return home alive.

Heat shifted his weight on his right side and looked at his sleeping angel. Her pink tresses were scattered messily on his white pillows. Her lips were slightly parted and her hands clutching the blanket to her chest. She was so cute.

He let his hand touch her face, drawing invisible lines on it. He then let his fingers travel to her forehead and he removed some stray pink tresses from her face. He smiled again, remembering all too clearly their union the previous night.

She had not cried; not a single drop of tear cascaded down her face. She had not been forced to do anything that she did not wish to do. Last night, she was happy.

And for that, he felt ecstatic.

From her face, his hand fell on her shoulder, "Hey…wake up."

"Mmmnn…" she moaned in her sleep.

He smiled.

"Come on. Don't make me carry you to the shower."

At this, she bolted awake. Startled by the voice, she let the blanket fall from its position on her chest as she sat up. She turned her face to the left to see a blushing yet smirking Heat.

"What's so funny?" Argilla asked, still half asleep.

"I think you dropped something."

No sooner than she heard his words did she realize its weight on her. She immediately felt the chilly air on her chest. She stifled a gasp and made for the blanket only to find a firm grip on her wrist, "Heat!"

"It's alright…" he whispered seductively, "I like seeing you like this…"

She blushed and said nothing, her eyes widening.

He groaned. What was wrong with him?

"Come on." he said, standing up, letting the blanket fall onto the bed, revealing to her all his glory.

The shade of red on her face deepened.

He spoke again, "Come on, you're giving me ideas. And we can't get late. Gale is gonna go ballistic."

Argilla blinked; since when did Heat care about someone else's ideas? And Gale to boot! The Heat of old would have simply said, "So? Who the hell cares?" or "Screw him." Or something along those lines.

But, no matter, he was right. They can't get late. The invasion will begin the next day. The last ounces of preparations were being made today.

Without any further thought, she joined him heartily in the shower, the euphoric feeling from the previous night still in her system.

xxxxx

"Ah, I see you two are on time for a change." said Gale's unflattering voice. Serph, feeling a sting on his chest, chose to ignore the comment and looked the two in question square in the eyes, "Good. Let's begin."

Argilla was not fooled. However, she was impressed. She could clearly see through Serph's calm façade; she knew all too well that he was hurting. It was there in his eyes. But then, she chose to look away; she had no choice.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice whispered into her ear.

She looked at Heat, "I'm fine."

Serph looked at them from the corner of his eyes. Heat was crossing his arms and was looking at Gale, but he stood close to Argilla; their distance was almost nil. They really were together. Sure he knew that; he had always suspected that there was something between them. But then, as her eyes spoke what her lips could not, he knew that he had lost. He gritted his teeth.

But damn it, it still hurt. There was still a part of him that refused to accept it.

"The offensive will commence at sunrise; at 0600 hours. The Wolves will begin the offensive with their artillery. The Brutes and the ex-Solids will be drawn to them. But, they will not be able to do much damage on the infrastructure as the Solids have reinforced their walls and have sophisticated cannons on either sides of Anahata. Their cannons are situated here," Gale point on the left side of Anahata, "by the corner, and here, on the right."

Everyone looked intently at the dissemination machine's holographic projection.

"Now, as the Wolves draw the Brute's attention, we will infiltrate Anahata via a small ladder that will lead to their cannons along the wall. We will have to decommission all of them. We will then split into two groups. One group will go for Mick's old chamber and dispose of the commander. The other will open the main gates so that the Wolves may enter Anahata. While all of this is happening, the Brute's will have sent reinforcements from Ajna. Our combined forces from Saraswati, Manipura and Svathisthana will intercept them along the arid terrain in the middle of Ajna and Anahata. Here, at Coordinate 381."

"Any questions?" Gale asked.

"What about the supposed assassination Gale?" Argilla asked seriously, her eyes narrowing, "Surely we don't need to follow that through."

All eyes focused on her. She looked from Gale's cold green eyes to Serph's piercing eyes, hoping for any ounce of light that will say her suggestion might be heeded.

Gale broke the silence, "We must be prepared for any and every eventuality. Once the Brutes and Ajna had been conquered, the Embryon, most especially us, must remain on our toes. The Wolves could be planning that kind of strike as we speak."

Here, Argilla lashed out, clutching her heart in her hands, "But you heard what Serph had said at Vishudha! Lupa isn't like that!"

Heat looked at her sympathetically; he grasped her elbows and held her still, "Argilla…that's enough."

She turned her head sharply to see Heat frowning at her. She cursed herself and relinquished her struggles.

Serph looked at her helplessly. He had wanted to be the one to hold her, but she had made her choice. He shook his head lightly, "Argilla is right."

"Huh?" Cielo asked, "But I thought Gale was right ja?"

Serph smiled, "They are both right. Lupa is honorable. He wouldn't betray us. But, all the same, we must be ever cautious and be prepared for all situations. Just because Lupa wouldn't betray us doesn't mean that every last one of the Wolves wouldn't either. Remember Bat?"

All went silent. Sure they remembered Bat. That was how the Maribel got ambushed by the Vanguards in the first place. Bat had betrayed Jinana and sided with the Vanguards. Many lives had been lost that day.

"All the same," Serph continued, "nothing remains unchanged. The preemptive strike, should there be one, would be mine to decide on. I only ask that you all keep a sharp eye. I will give the signal if we are to proceed."

Serph looked at each of their faces, his gaze lingering on Argilla for a few seconds, before turning away. She smiled at him. She was grateful; he could tell. That itself was enough.

"Any other questions?" Gale asked.

"Who will go where man?" Cielo asked, confused.

Gale rolled his eyes, "The teams will remain as it was discussed previously, Cielo. The main task force will comprise of Serph, Argilla and Heat. While the other team which will open the gates will consist of you and me."

"Idiot." Heat murmured, smirking.

"Wat you say?!" Cielo asked, eyes blazing.

The whole group laughed.

As uncomfortable silence followed, Serph decided to speak, "We cannot afford to fail in this invasion. It would mean death and slavery to all whom we care about. All our families and comrades will suffer. So, this is the day that…you may all do as you wish. There isn't much time."

His voice was filled with so much sadness and regret that everyone had felt it, even Heat. He wanted to smirk and tell himself that he was happy. After all, this was his original intent after all; to see Serph broken. But, he was surprised to find that it wasn't the case at all. He felt for him; as strange as it may sound.

His thoughts were interrupted as Serph continued, "You are all granted the day off…so that you may spend the time with your families and loved ones. That is all. You are dismissed."

A pang of pain hit Argilla; Serph had no one. He had no family to return to. He was as alone as she was. But, things had changed. She and Heat had found each other. And for Serph, things had remained the same.

She hated herself right there and then. For her to be happy, she had to sacrifice someone else. She sighed. She owed a lot to him. If it weren't for Serph…she would have been forcibly enlisted by another tribe. Or worse.

Those were dark times. She remembered it so well. Her family was among a small group of settlers that belonged to no tribe. They were nomads that had been recently formed by mutual need. They had only come to be in less than a decade. It was then that they had been attacked; the adults were killed and those who weren't, had surrendered. Those had then joined the other tribes.

Her parents and grandparents had perished as well.

She closed her eyes tightly; that was a memory that she could do without. She had been young then…only in her teens. She didn't remember how she escaped…but somehow, she did. She wandered aimlessly through the seemingly unending desert, looking for someone to help her…for anything. But, alas, the only thing that met her was the harsh sun and the hot sand. She didn't know how long she had walked until she had collapsed from utter exhaustion.

But then…he found her. Her knight in shining armor. Her Prince Charming. Someone she abandoned.

'Stop it! Heat loves you…' she debated with herself.

"You alright?" a gruff voice penetrated her thoughts. She snapped back awake, "Huh? Heat! I'm fine!" she smiled and took his hand in hers. He quirked an eyebrow; not convinced. She sweat-dropped.

"Come on. Let's go. We have the whole day." she said, pulling him towards the door. Of course, she did not miss Serph's suffering look as she led Heat away with her. Wanting to rid herself of the feelings of guilt, she turned to Heat who had a boyish smile on his face.

She found herself smiling wholeheartedly in return. She had never really seen him like that. He had always been the brooding type. But now…it was as if he regained some of his innocence again.

And for that, she was glad that she made him happy. Thoughts of Serph floated out of her head.

xxxxx

Gale wandered through the streets of Muladhara still quite confused from Serph's orders. Spend time with loved ones? What was love to begin with? Gale frowned; sure, he had witnessed fondness between people. He had seen a surge of illogical behavior from other people; but he never gave it much thought.

Growing up alone and being raised entirely at a military setting, Gale had never really experienced such things.

He always considered them as frivolities. Illogical and impractical to boot. But orders were orders. So, then, how was he to carry them out? He sighed; no matter how much he racked his brains for an answer, nothing came to his mind.

Then, as if hearing an imaginary click in his head, he thought of Argilla and Heat. He knew that what ran between them was below the superficial level of just camaraderie. Was that fondness? He remembered Heat being emotionally unstable for the last few days. He also knew that it was because of Argilla; was that passion?

Hmm…he wondered.

Gale then felt the sudden urge to ask them. But then, "They are probably occupied at fulfilling Serph's command."

His face blushed a deep crimson as his mind began to drift to a biology lesson he had during his initial training at the military. Copulation, as it was called, was an act to procreate. He had always known this, but then, it would seem that a part of the male species seemed to disagree with him.

He frowned.

Why was that?

They copulate to procreate. Simple. It was to ensure that there would be a next generation to take over the reigns once they had died. It was to ensure that their population did not dwindle. But many of whom he spoke to did not view it in this fashion.

They had described such an act as one associated with words such as "sensual", "pleasurable".

Pleasurable? Here, Gale almost barfed. He didn't really know how to comment on that. He had never really had any partner in mind for the process as he never really felt the need to procreate. Neither had he been ordered to. Hence, he never found the opportunity to validate his conclusions or refute the conclusions of others.

Hm.

Well, almost never.

There was…one woman who had opened his eyes to curiosity about this at one time. She had black hair and had silver eyes. She was one of their scientists. But she was transferred to Saraswati. What was her name?

Ah yes.

Angel.

Gale blushed once again as he thought of her. Yes, she was very intriguing. He could only wonder as to how she was doing. Perhaps he could pay her a visit?

Would Serph allow it?

'What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you always think of the rules?' a voice in his head roared.

He remained impassive, 'Because it is rules that provide the harmonious balance of our society. Without rules to guide us, we may as well be as disorganized and scattered as a pile of garbage.'

'There you go again with that shit! That's why you never get to feel love…'

'Love…' he repeated.

'Just look at Heat and Argilla…they found love. If he could find it…so can you…'

'So can I…'

Hm.

He really must go to Saraswati. He nodded. He will go to Saraswati.

'Besides…would you really want to die not having experienced the _sensuous_ and _pleasurable_ aspects of copulation?' the voice in his head taunted.

"…"

He headed towards the garage.

xxxxx

Cielo wandered aimlessly through the streets of Muladhara. He really didn't have family. His parents had been killed years ago, and his siblings…He closed his eyes shut. He didn't want to think about them.

He opened his eyes once more; it was too late. He was already thinking of them.

"I wonder how dey are doing…" he said absentmindedly.

He sighed as he reminisced. It was eleven years ago since he had joined Embryon. He could not remember much except the fires that had burned through their house in the middle of the night.

He ran out of the house and found his parents sprawled onto the filthy ground, blood splattered on their backs. They were dead.

He could remember piercing eyes gazing at him intently.

Cielo shook his head again; shaking his memories along with it. He remembered going back into the house to look for his older brothers and sisters, but they had all been taken.

It wasn't until a few years later, after he joined Embryon, did he come to know that his siblings had become members of the Solids. Bitter irony that he, a member of Embryon, who craved for the love of a family would come to destroy his own flesh and blood at the invasion the next day.

He would destroy those whom he loved.

He had tried to hide behind the mask of confusion, hilarity and ignorance…and it worked. No one suspected a thing. None of them knew of the inner demons that their timid and silly team member hid and fought against.

No. No one knew.

So, what was he to do now? He thought for a moment and smiled.

"Dat's right ja? My shift at the facility isn't done as yet."

He vowed to himself that he never wanted to see a child alone and lonely ever again. And so, that was how he got assigned to the new-recruit habilitation facility. They took orphans in and trained them. It was saddening to think that such innocent youngsters were being geared for war. But then again, at this day and age, they had no choice.

xxxxx

Heat dragged his pink-haired beauty atop their HQ. Argilla had no time to protest as he swiftly and firmly dragged her along. She could sense no malice in his behavior and on the contrary, he seemed happy.

What was this about anyway?

Heat stopped as they reached their destination, still holding on to her hand.

"Heat…What's up? What are we doing here?" she asked.

Heat, who had his back towards her, held a smug grin on his face. He turned to her and took both her hands in his and walked with her to the center to the rooftop. Argilla smiled at his antics, but was still confused.

She grinned seductively, "Don't tell me you want to…"

He grinned wider, "Well…although that's not what I have in mind, I'm sure I could…accommodate you…" he said, closing the space in between them, giving her left ear a naughty lick.

She slapped his arm, "Heat! You always do that!"

"Do what?" he asked coyly.

She rolled her eyes, "That's not funny!"

He pouted, "Who said it was funny? I really would tend to your…desires…" he whispered seductively, his eyes serious.

Oh boy. He really was serious!

"ANYWAY! What's going on? Why the rooftop?" she asked again, hoping to throw off his raging hormones off track. It worked.

"Argilla I…wanted to ask you something." The passion never left his eyes but the lust did.

"What is it?"

He sighed. "You know me Argilla…I'm not…good with words…"

Argilla began to feel worried. What was wrong with him? He seemed so lost…She stepped closer to him and cupped his face, "Heat…what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes as he felt her warm hand on his cheek. He sighed, "Argilla…what…we shared…last night, made me feel…I dunno…it made me feel human."

"Heat…"

He struggled with his words, "Ugh…just forget it…" he murmured.

"No…I want to listen…Please…"

He sighed, "I…what I mean is…well…I want to always…feel that way. But…I can't feel that way without you. You make me feel that…" He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, searching for the words to say. She could only look intently at him, egging him on.

"You made me feel that life in this hell is worth living. I want to be with you…for as long as I'm alive."

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but said nothing. She smiled gently; he really did love her. Heat squeezed her hands in his and whispered, "I want you to be…my mate."

Time and space stopped for her as she heard him utter the words. She said nothing and just embraced him, sobbing quietly.

"If I were to die tomorrow…I want to die knowing that you were mine…" he finished. She still said nothing and continued to sob.

"Argilla…?"

"Heat…yes! Yes! You didn't have to ask…" she beamed.

Heat pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes, "Argilla…do you really…"

She nodded frantically, "Yes! But Heat…"

Heat felt a stab at his gut as he heard her say the proverbial "Yes, but…" line.

"You have to promise me that you'll be with me forever. I don't want heroics tomorrow okay? No one's going to die!" she said breathlessly.

Heat smiled, "I promise." He remembered the last time he played hero. That landed him in a hospital bed for almost a month! But it was worth it; after all, it had been Argilla whom he saved that day.

And despite his promise to her, he'd play hero for her again countless of times in a heartbeat.

Argilla drew his face close to hers and kissed him. He didn't object.

xxxxx

He looked at the charts in front of him with outmost concentration. Scratch that. He _wanted_ to look at them with outmost concentration. But every time he willed his mind to work, he only saw her. Why couldn't he stop thinking of her?

She's gone! Forget her! Move on damn it!

"Easier said than done…"

He had seen the two of them that day. He had seen how happy they were together. He should be happy for them…and he was…at least, as happy as he could be considering his feelings.

Tomorrow would be the invasion; today would be the last day that they could do whatever they wanted to do. So much was riding on this assault. They cannot fail.

They could die tomorrow…that was a risk that they were all taking. That was why he gave them the day off. So that they may do and settle whatever it was they wanted to settle. For him, all had already been settled.

There was nothing else that he wanted to do.

He wanted to see her and speak to her but then, he no longer had that right. She belonged with Heat now. They would be spending this little time together. He would only be a nuisance to them. So, that was out of the question. Cielo and Gale also had their matters to attend to. That left him with squat, zilch…nothing.

He gripped the charts tightly around his hands that he didn't even notice them tear. His reverie was broken as a quiet knock was heard on his door.

"Enter."

The object of his affections walked through the doorway.

xxxxx

Gale's heart bumped along with the jeep as they rode through the dusty terrain towards Saraswati. He was nervous of seeing her again. What would he say? What would he do? Sweat was forming on his forehead and he immediately wiped it off.

"Years of battles and I've never broken down like this…What is this feeling anyway?" he asked, irritated at himself. He touched his forehead with his index finger and closed his eyes in thought.

The jeep had pulled to a stop. They had arrived. Although the vehicle had come to rest, his heart still bumped uncontrollably. He clutched it in his hand and an Embryon member immediately came to his aid, "Are you alright sir? Should I send someone from the infirmary?"

Gale shook his head no, straightening up at once, "That won't be necessary. I'm fine."

Without another glance or word, he left the youth behind and walked towards the base.

His feet, without his command went straight for the laboratory. He gulped again as he reached the door. The air seemed to have gotten eerie all of a sudden and he found his throat very dry.

Taking a deep breath, he walked in.

The lab was busy. The chemists and bioengineers were hard at work and no one paid him any attention. Well, not that he wanted it anyway.

His feet took him to the nearest table. The turquoise-haired female looked at him sharply, "Yes? May I help you?"

Gale, who had momentarily lost his voice, cleared his throat, "Yes…I'm looking for a Dr. Angel. I believe that she was stationed to this facility a month ago."

The female scrutinized him, "And who are you sir?"

Gale looked at her impassively, "I am Gale of Muladhara, Intelligence Officer second to Serph."

The color from the female's face drained, "Oh! Oh! I beg your pardon sir. Dr. Angel is currently off duty sir."

"Do you know where I could find her?"

The girl sweat-dropped, "Well, you could try the infirmary or the mess hall. Would you like someone to accompany you sir?"

Gale was already headed for the door, "No thank you. I know my way around."

The girl sweat-dropped. So, that was Gale; a member of the most elite team of Embryon. His tactical skills and strategy as well as his profound intelligence were well-known.

Wow. And to think that she almost displeased him.

Gale stepped into the mess hall with light feet. His neck craned itself up in hopes of finding his black-haired beauty. Hm; there was no sign of her. Well, there really wasn't any point in staying. He looked in the mess hall intently again; surveying it carefully, for the last time before he left.

The next most likely place to see her was at the infirmary…but she may be treating a patient or whatnot. He really didn't want to get in the way.

'What am I doing here again?' he asked himself, touching his forehead.

'You're going to meet the girl of your dreams buddy!' the voice replied, irritated.

'I think she's busy…'

'Nonsense! You aren't going to back down from this! I forbid it!'

'Oh? Just who are you?'

'I'm you! That's who!' the voice piped in victoriously.

Gale touched his forehead again; was he losing it?

He was about to leave when another voice; this time, an earthly voice, shattered his quiet contemplation.

"Excuse me. You're in my way."

The hair on Gale's back and the back of his neck stood. The voice behind him was very familiar. The scent that she gave off was familiar as well. He couldn't put his finger on it. He thought for a second; a yes, lilac. It was simply _her_ smell.

He turned around, his cool façade still in tact. He saw a stunning woman in front of him. Her wavy ebony hair was long; it was up to her shoulders and framed her face nicely. Her silver eyes, though piercing, held a quiet glow within them. She was clothed in all white; he recognized it as the lab coats for doctors.

Gale once again found his throat very dry; his pupils dilating.

"Well?" she asked again.

He snapped out of his daze, "My apologies." he said, stepping out of her way. Without sparing him another glance, she moved through the door and entered the hall. Only after taking a few steps did Gale's mental faculties regain command of his organs; most especially his speaking organs.

"Wait. Angel, I need to speak to you…"

The woman stopped in her tracks and looked at him, an evil smirk forming on her face, "Well, well…it would seem that you still remember me."

Gale blushed, "I had never forgotten."

The woman stepped forward, closer to him, "Well, what do you want?"

"I just want to talk." he said flatly.

She chuckled, "About what? As far as I can remember, you're not exactly the talking type."

"Things change."

"But some things will always remain the same Gale." she said icily. "I repeat, what do you want?"

"I…wanted to see you." he told her honestly.

She was not impressed, "You saw me now. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Gale was now fidgeting with his uniform. This wasn't such a great idea after all. She was mad at him. But why? What did he do to earn her disapproval? Well, whatever it was, he didn't remember! And although he would like nothing more for her to recapitulate the past events to him, his better judgment told him to seek help elsewhere. He would get nothing from her; save for a beating and harsh language.

She shook her head as Gale refused to speak and she took her leave. This time, Gale's hand lashed out and gripped her wrist firmly, "Wait."

She narrowed her silver eyes at him, "Let go."

"I really…wanted to see and talk to you."

Her eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Please…Angel…"

He had said her name in that way, again. Her knees turned into jelly. Nonetheless, she maintained her cold countenance. Not one part of her, may it be limbs or organs, betrayed her true emotions.

"Fine. Talk. But make this quick."

Gale nodded. She ventured further into the hall. He followed without a word.

She led them at an empty table. She sat down and ushered him to do the same. "Well?"

Gale's blood pumped rapidly to his face. His mouth hung agape; he wanted to tell her about his conundrum. But he just couldn't find the right words…He sighed, "Angel…I…there's…"

The woman in front of him quirked an eyebrow, "What's this? Got tongue-tied, have you?" she snorted.

Gale's eyebrows narrowed; his pride had been struck. He looked at her and saw her smirking at him. She was laughing at him. Gale clenched his hands into fists. Without further though, he got up from his chair and walked up to her, pulling her up by her arm.

Angel gave a yelp of surprise as she was pulled roughly to her feet, both her arms grasped firmly by the man before her. He spun her around to face him and without warning crashed his lips to hers.

Hoots and applause were heard throughout the mess hall.

He pulled away moments later. He looked into her silver eyes and saw nothing but pure astonishment.

"W-what…the hell was that?" she asked indignantly. She wriggled free from his grasp and her eyes narrowed in feigned disgust.

Yes; it was _feigned_ disgust. It was futile to hide it in Gale's opinion. He had already seen it. He stepped forward, "That…was what I wanted to tell you."

Her eyes widened slightly. How could this man exert such a passionate act, boldly in front of many and look her in the eye with the countenance similar to the unmoving and ever steadfast polar icecaps?

It was simply an oxymoron. He acted as if he merely spoke words to her that no one heard.

She stood there, speechless. That was, until, he grasped her right arm once more and led her out of the hall. The young members of Embryon continued their jovial and convivial cheers and hoots.

"Ugh…kids…" she muttered, her face a deep crimson.

xxxxx

Cielo walked into the habilitation center. He took a deep breath. His eyes immediately flew to the new members of their tribe. There were three boys and two girls. The former were estimated to be aged 10-12 and the latter were estimated to be 6-8.

They all looked worn out and scared. He approached the boys and kneeled in front of them. They were sitting together by the bench. Both had violet hair and violet eyes. So, they were probably related.

"Hey dere! I'm Cielo! Wat're your names?" he asked gently.

"…"

Neither of them responded. Cielo smiled sadly; he had been exactly the same when he first arrived. There was no use of trying to force kids to tell him their names…things like trust and rapport took a while to set in.

He would just have to spend a lot of time with them and try to get to know them.

"Hey, wat do you guys like to do? Do you like to play?" he asked gently.

"…"

"Aren't you guys hungry? De cooks at the mess hall make good food ja?"

He was trying in vain.

He stood up and touched the younger boy by the arm, "Come on…let's go; you'll like it dere!"

As soon as his fingers touched the boy's skin, the boy wailed uncontrollably. The nurses came immediately and pushed him away from the children.

"What's going on here?" the doctor yelled.

"I dunno! I just wanted to take dem for a walk and den…"

"These children have been traumatized and do not appreciate being touched. Please leave. You've done enough for one day."

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Cielo departed from the room with tears welling up in his eyes.

xxxxx

"Well?" Angel asked irritably.

"I came to ask you…" Gale's was racking his brains for a suitable reason but found none. If he lied, she'd know.

Then, it all became clear to him. Be honest.

"I came to discuss with you the biological and medical view on the subject of mating."

This was clearly unexpected by Angel. Her steely eyes flashed with surprise before returning to their original impassive state. Gale began to feel unnerved. Was this how he always regarded people? No wonder they call him "old man" or "stiff".

Ouch.

"Mating? Well, for that…we are not entirely conclusive. But we all know that the female body produces sex hormones called the estrogen. This is the hormone that is responsible for our basic and rudimentary physical and genetic differences with the males. But, unlike the old humans, females from our time had also begun to produce pheromones. This is basically the attractant that entices males. We also know that the desire for a female by a male is influenced by their testosterone levels in the body. You already know that the average male body produces testosterone at a rate that was considered alarming back at the 20th century."

"Before the cataclysm." Gale stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

She nodded.

"Our bodies have evolved; our intelligence had also improved tenfold…but our instincts had regressed."

"Regressed?" Gale asked confusedly.

"Yes. We had regressed to a more primordial state of being. We may have the intelligence to create and invent…but in the end…we are all slaves to our instincts. Also, the mating process will get complicated. As you probably know, the universe is built on a delicate balance; it would be like matter and anti-matter, light and dark. All exists due to a fragile harmony. The same could be said about mating. Every male and female has a unique genetic code that would be attractive to the opposite gender. This is nature's definition of compatibility. A male would be attracted to a certain female not due to her physical appearance or personality. Those are secondary factors. The primary factor that would decide one's partner would be his or her genes."

"Slave to our instincts…" he repeated.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes and you already know that Gale. Now tell me…why are you here?"

"I already told you why."

"I see. Is there a male or female in your party suffering the symptoms?"

"What symptoms?"

She rolled her eyes again. For someone being so smart, he could be really dense sometimes.

"Symptoms of having the instinctive desire to mate."

Gale thought for a moment…oh yeah! Heat and Argilla…and Serph. But he really didn't want to get on their case. He was there because of his own reasons.

"Well…no…but…I would like to ask…how it is that some males, even in their prime, do not have these instincts."

She quirked an eyebrow, "You mean males with no sexual drives."

"…Correct."

"Like you?" she asked boldly.

Sweat was trickling down his temple, but he ignored it, "…yes."

She laughed. He frowned.

"You are not defective Gale. Your problem isn't biological or medical."

He blinked in surprise, "It isn't?"

She shook her head, "I took your readings before Gale. I've seen the amount of testosterone in your body. It's just that you have a strong resilience to your desires. Your problem is psychological. You have found no mate because you had not allowed yourself to see her. It's also possible that you're waiting for her or that you haven't found the female to suit your bodily, emotional and mental needs."

"In other words, compatibility."

"Correct." she said.

"Now," she began, "is there anything else?"

"Is it possible to awaken these feelings…?"

"Of course; provided you found your mate or felt as if you found her."

"Even by thinking about her?"

Whereas before she had answered his questions without hesitation, here she stopped. For some reason…the man's visage in front of her changed.

Could it be…?

She felt her knees buckle, 'Oh no…'

Gale saw the faraway look in her eyes and immediately touched her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

The touch on her shoulder had been electrifying. She suddenly felt cornered…and afraid. He was…?

'Oh my…' she thought.

"Yes…yes…I'm fine…what were you saying?" she asked, finally regaining her senses.

Now it was Gale's turn to have the upper hand, "You feel it too don't you?"

She turned her body away from him, crossing her arms, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Gale looked on at his lady-love and pressed himself against her back, "Of course you do…"

She stiffened, "W-what are you d-doing?"

He spun her around gently and looked into her silver eyes, no longer cold…but full of raw need, "Something I should have done a long time ago…"

He kissed her.

xxxxx

Gale stared at the ceiling. His mind was still in the clouds, so to speak. He could not believe what had transpired the hour before to be real. It had all been surreal. He felt a rustling beside him and saw that the woman he had been holding for the past ten minutes fluttered her eyes open. He stared from her euphoric face to her naked body.

He blushed.

"Angel…"

She sat up immediately and darted for her clothes as he spoke. She uttered no words and this disheartened the man behind her. He said her name once more. Here, she stopped.

"What is it…?" she asked in a low voice.

"You felt it too…"

"Yes…" she said bitterly as if she was ashamed of her newfound discovery.

"I am…"

"You are my mate…" she finished for him.

Her words brought a sheepish smile on Gale's face. He scooted over to her and embraced her bare back. She moaned and leaned back into his touch, "Gale…"

"Angel… there is still something I want to ask you…"

"What is it?"

"Is it possible to have multiple genetic compatibilities for one person?"

Angel raised an eyebrow and turned around, looking at Gale, "You mean, if it is possible for a woman to have more than one mate?"

"Well…not really…Just…that…"

"If there was a chance of re-mating after mating?"

"Well, sort of."

She laughed, "Well, of course. The most common scenario is when two or more males would fight for the same female. They would be simultaneously drawn to her smell; that is, her pheromones. They are attracted because both males are genetically compatible for her. Of course, the female has the last say. She has the right to choose her mate."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then the males fight until only one remains." she stated gravely.

"Mate fights can be brutal and savage if left unchecked. That is why we always encourage team and platoon leaders to inform the authorities if any of their females are ovulating. If they are, the hormones that are produced would be at their peak, making the surrounding interested males go into an almost uncontrollable frenzy. Her pheromones; rather, her smell, more specifically would draw the males to her. That would send them into frenzy."

Gale touched his forehead, "This is absolutely true for every male? Even the leader."

Angel's eyes widened, "Serph has found a mate. Who is it?"

Gale shook his head, "He did but…it would seem that he would have competition."

Angel snorted, "How is it that he would have competition? He leads Embryon and has conquered most of the known Junkland. He would make the perfect mate!"

Gale felt a twinge of jealousy in his gut but quickly ignored it, "It would seem that his competitor is a formidable opponent. He is well known for his strength and fiery temper and would not yield his claim on the female so easily."

Now it piqued Angel's interest. Who was this other male? Who was their leader's prospect mate?

"Gale? Who is this other male? And who is this female? If you know that there's going to be a mate fight, you must tell me! People could get hurt!" she said sternly.

He sighed, "That is what complicates matters Angel. I can't just say…"

She looked into his eyes, reading him. He refused to meet her eyes and turned away. She gasped. "It's someone you know isn't it? Both of them. Impossible!"

So she figured it out. He shrugged but nonetheless, he felt a surge of pride. His mate was overly intelligent and perceptive.

"It's Argilla and Heat isn't it?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"There's nothing to be concerned about. Argilla has already made her choice."

"So, Serph is mated?"

"No."

She gaped at her mate, wide-eyed, "She chose Heat."

"Yes."

"And you know this? How?" she asked, skeptical.

"I saw them today; at the strategy room."

"And?" she huffed, almost exasperatedly. Gale was just putting her on a cliffhanger.

"And, Heat was especially close to her. She did not mind his advances. But Serph…though I said nothing, I saw how he avoided to look at them. He's still in love with her, but, she made her choice."

"I see…I just don't understand…why she chose…"

Gale looked at her, "There are some things that genetics cannot predict Angel. Your research and logic demanded that the most eligible would be chosen…It isn't always like that. I learnt that first hand. At times, logic isn't the way to approach problems."

Angel's eyes softened at the sight of his cool emerald eyes. She said nothing and just closed the distance between then, giving him a passionate kiss.

xxxxx

"Argilla." he stated flatly. But God knows how his whole body tingled just at the mere sight of her.

"Serph. I came to tell you that…I've chosen Heat as my mate…"

"…" He sighed, "I know."

He looked down, not meeting her eyes, "Well…what is it that you want?"

"…I just wanted to tell you. I didn't want to undergo the ceremony without informing you…"

He felt a stab at his heart. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes shut. His whole body shook, "I see…" he croaked.

"Serph…I…"

"Do you still love me?" he cut her off, his eyes looking at her desperately.

"Serph…"

"Do you?" he asked again.

"…" she didn't know what to say. Just looking at him was crushing her heart. But she had to be strong for the both of them. She tightened her heart and looked at him coldly, "No. I don't. Please understand Serph. I choose Heat. I'm sorry."

He looked down again. He didn't want her to see his watering eyes. "I'm happy for you."

'Serph…Forgive me…'

Without another word, she turned her back and walked out of the office.

xxxxx

Cielo trudged along the streets of Muladhara, feeling all the more depressed. He had thought with bright optimism that seeing the children and with the hopes of helping them would give him a shed of his purpose in this God-forsaken land.

But, even in that, he was lackluster. Maybe he wasn't meant to do that either. Then, what was it that he was destined to do? All his other teammates had other things to do. Only he remained loitering about.

He frowned as he stared at the wall in front of him. He scowled at himself. He didn't even notice that he was walking towards a wall.

He shook his head, 'I shouldn't be wallowing in self-pity. Dis is just plain silly!'

He turned around and started to walk the other way when a pair caught his eye. He quirked an eyebrow. It was Heat and Argilla. Heat grasped her hand in his and practically dragged her along the streets.

Cielo looked intently on their facial expressions. What he saw gave him the shivers. Heat was…smiling.

'Okkkayyy…now dere's definitely something wrong. Heat doesn't smile. And he does not drag females like dat! Most especially Argilla.'

He touched his chin in further thought, 'On the other hand, dey were a bit cozy at the strategy room. Whoah!!'

His suspicions rose within him. He shivered again, 'Who in deir right minds would want to be mated to dat thing…? Argilla, you must be crazy…'

The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on its end as he pictured the two of them together, 'Uuuurrrggghhh…dat's just nasty!'

He looked at the couple once more and found that they were heading towards the registry office. What would they be doing there?

'Oh right…'

Yes, it was protocol for every mated male and female to register their status at the office. After that, they would undergo the mating ceremony. But, being in the state of war, ceremonies like those weren't extravagant at all.

Besides, it was just something to make the people feel mated anyway. The real ceremony would begin with what the couples would do behind closed doors.

He shuddered again as his mind gave him nasty pictures of the two doing the deed, 'Man…dat's just gross…'

He must've been shivering so much that he had unwittingly attracted attention to himself. No sooner than he shivered, than the two in question spotted him and started to walk towards him.

'Uh oh…I'm spotted…'

Cielo looked from left to right, looking for any excuse to leave. But, the two were swift and reached his side in a quarter of a minute.

"Cielo." Heat said, "What are you doing here, loitering about like the village idiot?"

Forgetting his initial shock, disturbance and intrigue, anger rose within him, "De same could be said about you too brudda! Why are you wandering around like a village barbarian; dragging poor Argilla behind you?!"

Argilla sweat-dropped. They were just so cute. But still, she must break up this skirmish before it got out of hand. This was supposed to be a happy day; not a prospective funeral.

"Okay, knock it off guys."

Both pair of male eyes diverted their attention from their glaring contest to the female beside Heat.

"Now, Heat, why don't you just tell Cielo why we're here huh?" Argilla asked.

Cielo crossed his arm and grinned, "So, you need de help of moi eh brudda?"

Heat swatted his inquisitive finger away from him and looked pitifully at Argilla, "Do we really need him?"

Argilla frowned at him, "Heat…"

Heat scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Alright you maggot. Here's the deal. Argilla and I are…going to the registry to…ugh…change our…status within…ugh…Muladhara and we need a witness."

Cielo gaped at them, "Cool! But, why just me? Where's Gale? And Serph? De whole group must be dere ja?"

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "You're not…surprised?"

Cielo shook his head, "Hey! Give me a little credit! I noticed you and Heat were cozy today hehehe…and de other days too ja? So, I just put two and two together!"

Hear rolled his eyes, "If that's the case, then you'd already know why we asked you and not Serph."

Cielo sweat-dropped, "Right."

"But, what about Gale?" he asked again.

Argilla shrugged, "We looked for him but he isn't at Muladhara. It would seem that he had left for Saraswati under urgent circumstances."

"Maybe he got lucky too ja?" Cielo winked suggestively.

Heat snorted, "Gale? Well, if that's the case, I don't think anything will surprise me anymore…"

"Whatever! Heat, Cielo! Let's go! We're going to be late." Argilla yelled.

"Right. Let's get this over with."

The three headed towards the office.

xxxxx

The three exited the office an hour later. Cielo looked rather embarrassed while Heat and Argilla looked simply content. Cielo walked in front of them and gave them a thumbs-up, "Dat was cool ja?"

Heat grunted and turned away, not allowing Cielo to see his blushing face. He remembered how surprised the people at the office to see that Heat,_ the _Heat, had actually filed for being mated.

Well, needless to say there was a lot of congratulations and comments of disbelief.

The ceremony had been simple and quick enough. They only required a person to proclaim them to be officially mated and belonging only to one another and a witness.

Cielo had tried his solemn best not to burst out laughing as Heat held Argilla's hand and claimed her as his. He didn't laugh when it was Argilla's turn though. She seemed so happy. At that time, Cielo couldn't help but wonder as to how Serph was feeling that day…Where was he?

What was he doing? Did he know that Heat and Argilla had undergone the ceremony? He felt a pang of guilt. He had been there when Serph hadn't. He walked over to the couple again, "Well, congratulations again ja? Well den, I'd leave you alone now. Don't be doing anything naughty now." he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

The two said nothing but continued to blush.

Heat grunted, "Yeah well…we'll see ya." He put his arm around Argilla and led her away. She merely waved her hands at Cielo and followed Heat's persuasive tug.

Turning the other way, Cielo walked, along once more.

xxxxx

"Eh? Serph? Are you here?"

"Cielo. What's up?" came the stoic reply.

"I was just wondering how you were doing, dat's all." Cielo said. He looked around and it was just then that he realized that the lights to his chamber were turned off and only his lamp on his table was lit. Serph sat on the other side of the table.

Cielo squinted his eyes but no matter how much he tried, he could not even catch a glimpse of his leader.

Serph laughed, "Come on. Don't give me that. What is it that you really want?"

Cielo scratched his head, "I dunno wat to tell you brudda…I really was wondering where you were, dat's all."

"And?"

"And…I was gonna ask if…you were alright." he finished truthfully.

The silhouetted figure nodded, "I knew you would. They had gone for the ceremony, hadn't they?"

Cielo nodded, "Yea…dey did."

"I ask again brudda, are you alright?"

He could see the figure in front of him stiffen; his hands balling themselves into fists, "I'm fine…" He was gritting his teeth; Cielo could tell.

"Leader, I don't really know wat to tell you…Just take care of yourself ja?"

Unseen by Cielo, Serph smiled, "Thank you Cielo. I appreciate your concern. I'm fine. Don't worry. I just need to be alone."

Cielo nodded, "Right. After all, we gotta be ready for kicking some Brutes and Solids' butts tomorrow ja?"

Serph weakly smiled at his lame attempt at humor, "Yeah…you just get ready."

"Right. See you tomorrow den bro!"

Serph didn't reply. Cielo took a breath and turned to leave.

xxxxx

The moon peeked through the clouds. A pang of pain surged through Argilla. She loved the moon. Before, she would look at it and smile. It had always reminded her of Serph but now…she could just remember how she had hurt him.

"What's up?" a voice asked.

"Nothing."

He wasn't convinced. He frowned, "Are you unhappy?"

She sharply turned to face him, "No! Why would you say something like that?"

Heat growled, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that you're distracted."

Argilla sighed. It was another of his moods. She may be his mate, his official mate, but he was still quite dangerous if provoked. He was still Heat after all; the same ill-tempered Heat. She had best be careful. He still had that jealous streak and if he even suspected that she had been thinking of Serph, she'd be in trouble.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

Heat pulled her closer, his mood softening, "What did I tell you today? Nothing's going to happen. We're just going to claim Anahata. That's all."

"You make it sound so easy Heat."

"It is. Just think about your job and your job only. The rest of the soldiers aren't dummies Argilla. You have to believe in them too. So stop being such a girl."

She smiled.

"Thank you Heat."

"I'll always be there for you…I'll always protect you. Always…"

xxxxx


	11. Siege

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: MODERATE LANGUAGE, ANGST, VIOLENCE.**

**Chapter 11: Siege**

The entire group stood together at the Strategy Room. Serph looked sternly at them, momentarily forgetting his personal problems.

"This is your briefing. The offensive shall commence in half an hour. We are to infiltrate the Citadel and eliminate the commander. Gale and Cielo will head for the gates and open them, giving access to the Wolves. Is that clear?"

Everyone looked serious and nodded.

"Dismissed."

xxxxx

The Wolves had begun their assault. The five Embryon members stood by the entrance of Anahata, on the third floor. They had managed to infiltrate Anahata through a ladder on the back of the city.

They stealthily made for the cannons that were bombarding the terrain as well as the Wolves' forces outside its city walls.

They killed silently and swiftly, as well as rendering the cannons useless.

They now stood, having killed the two guards by the entrance, outside the main chambers of the Citadel.

"This is where we part ways. We shall rendezvous, as soon as you complete your mission, at Mick's former chambers." was all that Serph had said.

Gale and Cielo nodded.

"Good luck everyone and good hunting." Serph said, dismissing them.

Gale and Cielo disappeared soon after.

Serph looked from Heat to Argilla, "Let's go."

They nodded and followed his lead.

The Citadel was a complicated and elaborate dungeon, containing strange statues that had different eye colors. The group had fallen into one of its traps and had been sent to down the basement. The basement turned out to be another labyrinth filled with numerous rooms with wild animals and monsters. The air around them was heavy and was filled with poisonous fumes.

Heat cursed, "Damn it! We gotta get outta here!!"

Serph cursed as well; his team was in greater danger here than dying at the hands of the enemy at a fight!

They continued onwards, carefully mapping the contours of the seemingly never ending dungeon.

Argilla was beginning to feel the effect of the poison on her body but ignored it. Her resilience had paid off as they found the ladder leading to the exit soon after. She sighed in relief. The two males in front of her began to walk swiftly again before she called for a halt.

Both of them turned around and she looked at Heat who held a questioning stare in his eyes, "What's up?"

Argilla walked up to them, "I know we have to hurry but we have to eliminate the traces of the poison from your bodies. Here."

She handed them two vials of greenish liquid from her pouch.

Heat handled it with disdain, "What the hell is this?"

"It's an antidote that will eradicate the poisonous substance from our bloodstream. The poison that was in the dungeon is mild but will have recurring effects on the nerves and the nervous system if not treated immediately." was Serph's nonchalant answer to Heat's crude question.

Argilla sighed. The two were having another intense staring contest and this was neither the time nor the place.

Heat, without taking his eyes off his leader, removed the cork from the vial and swallowed the contents in one go. Serph did the same and tore his gaze from him and aimed it at Argilla, "Good work. Let's go."

Serph walked again. Argilla, after swallowing the antidote, walked towards Heat who seemed to be fuming, "Heat…"

"Shut up." he said harshly. "Let's go. Don't get lost." He grabbed her hand and continued to walk along the halls.

After navigating through the halls of the Citadel, dodging traps and eliminating guards and wild animals, they reached the main chambers. Heat could feel the adrenaline rush within him.

He smirked, "Well, let's get it on!!"

Serph opened the doors calmly and saw the figure sitting on the throne.

"So, you are who commands Anahata now." The three looked at him with utter disgust. The man who sat before them was not what they expected. They had all expected a tall, brutish and well-built man, but instead, they found a thin man with elongated limbs with the complexion of a corpse. His mouth was elongated as well; his eyes narrow like slits.

Argilla shuddered at the mere sight of him.

The man cowered in fear, "W-who are you?! Where are my guards?! Guards!!" he yelled.

Heat stepped forth, "There is no one here who will hear you scream…"

Argilla winced as she looked at her mate. He once again possessed that evil glint in his eyes that promised doom. She shuddered.

"We will have claimed Anahata but you still stand in the way. I, Serph, leader of the Embryon, shall defeat you."

"Hah! Do you think you can take me?" the man cackled, "I may look sickly, but I am second only to Varin. My name is Belial. This is where you all shall fall."

Belial had been right. He may look fragile and sickly, but it was just a farce in order for his opponents and enemies alike to underestimate him. He stood from the throne and, drew his long, thin and carved sword that lay hidden from beneath his crimson cape. His long but thin raven black hair framed his face ominously and he slowly raised his head to meet his opponents.

He took his stance, "Well, have at you!"

Serph went for his gun and aimed it instantly at Belial's head. He fired the shot but no sound of flesh being penetrated was heard. Instead, there was a clink of metal. Serph's eyes narrowed as he saw that his shot had been parried with Belial's katana.

Heat cursed, "Damn it!"

This would be harder than they thought. So the guy can dodge bullets.

"Hahah!!!" he cackled, "It would take more than silly gunshots to take me down Leader of Embryon!"

Serph growled at him. He was right. He put his weapon away and decided that the best thing for this was none other than taijutsu or hand-to-hand combat.

Heat did the same and together, they lunged for him.

xxxxx

The bloody battle begun at last. Argilla could feel the massive testosterone levels around her and it almost suffocated her. Heat and Serph fought Belial together while she killed and subdued the additional guards that came to their master's aid.

After minutes of grueling battle, Belial finally fell with the final blow being brought down by Serph. Heat was slightly wounded during the fight when Belial struck him at his side. Argilla cursed; she was the reason why he was distracted.

She had yelled in pain as she hit the floor as a guard overpowered her. Heat immediately diverted his attention to her and that was when Belial saw his opportunity. Seeing Heat wounded and hearing Argilla shriek as she saw her mate wounded, Serph acted fast and attached his hands on both sides of Belial's head, twisting it, snapping his neck.

Serph received a transmission, _"Serph. The gates have been opened and the last ex-Solids and Brutes are being rounded up. What's your status?"_ came Gale's crackled voice.

"Belial, the leader, has fallen. Anahata has been claimed."

"_Casualties?" _

"None."

"_Roger that. Out." _

Serph opened another communications channel, "This is Alpha One. Requesting paramedics at these coordinates ASAP."

"_Roger that Alpha One." _

Serph walked over to where the two were. He looked at Heat who was lying on the floor, his blood beginning to pool on it. His eyes looked at Argilla who had Heat's head on her lap, while her hands applied pressure on his wounded left side.

He could only gaze on sympathetically, "Hang tight Heat. The paramedics are coming."

Heat nodded and closed his eyes again. Serph looked back at Argilla and saw nothing but love and concern in her eyes. Pain gripped Serph's heart and he chose to look away instead.

Argilla looked at the agonized facial expression of Belial as she held Heat to her, "What did I say?!" she cried, "I said no heroics! You were trying to be a hero again!"

He smirked weakly at her, "Hey…don't look at me like that…I didn't even get to save you…I just looked…"

She moved to slap him but remembering his state, she stopped, "I'm sorry…"

He growled, "Don't be. It was…my choice."

"Sssh…don't talk now. Save your strength."

He grunted but just laid his hand on hers, squeezing it.

xxxxx

When Heat came to, he was on the all-too-familiar infirmary bed. He looked around him lazily. It was late in the evening, he mused, seeing that the sky outside had grown dim. He looked from the window and immediately stiffened as he felt something stir beside him.

He smiled as he saw that it was his mate who was sitting on a chair beside his bed while sprawled on her elbows, her head on his mattress, sleeping soundly. He smirked at her and looked at the wall clock. It was already 11:00 PM. How did she then manage to stay here?

Weren't visiting hours over?

He'd have to ask her about that soon.

"Mnnn…" she moaned.

Curiosity rose within Heat. Was she dreaming? A growl emitted from the pit of his stomach and through his lips. Was she dreaming of that bastard? No…

'No…it couldn't be…She chose me…'

"Mmnn…"

Heat drew himself closer to her in an attempt to hear whatever it was she was saying.

"…mn…Heat…"

He couldn't help but smirk. So, she was dreaming of him.

'I wonder what she is dreaming about…well…I mean, about us…? Does she imagine me…doing…that…hahah…' he laughed to himself as he got perverted thoughts.

He hissed in pain as he did so, unknowingly rousing the person beside him. He immediately clutched his wounded, but bandaged side.

"Heat…? What are you doing? You're not supposed to be up!" Argilla said, springing from her chair, trying to get him to lie down.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked.

What kind of a question was that, they both thought. 'Silly me…Of course it hurts on his wound!' Argilla cursed herself.

'Where does it hurt? It hurts freakin everywhere wench!' Heat thought angrily.

Heat swatted her hands away, "I'm fine damn it! You don't have to treat me like some damn invalid!" he grunted.

Argilla felt hurt for a moment but it quickly subsided, feeling relieved that his injury had not affected his sharp tongue.

She remained quiet for a moment, looking at him, smiling. She was glad that he was fine. His injury was not fatal obviously and would mend in a week…or two.

Heat, who was crossing his arms, looked at her, his ruby eyes scrutinizing her, "Well, woman, how did you get here anyway? Aren't visiting hours over?"

She smiled, "Nice to see you too Sunshine." she muttered sarcastically. Heat rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"I came here to watch you…and you're right, visiting hours are over. But…I wouldn't let them make me leave…"

This piqued his interest. So, she fought the staff to let her stay? Was that it? A warm feeling floated within him.

"The military police had been called to pull me away…and I wouldn't have had stayed with you but…Serph…he…"

"He what?" Heat growled, glaring at her. She gulped. It was the look that told her that she was treading on thin ice; one false move and it was all over.

"He was the one who called off the MP. He told the staff to let me stay for as long as I deemed."

Heat felt a vague feeling of guilt. So, it had been the bastard's doing.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up…I was worried."

Heat said nothing but held her hand, bringing it to his lips, "Thank you…"

She smiled in return.

xxxxx

The rays of the sun flickered through the white infirmary room. It had been two days now, since his admittance to the infirmary. His back was killing him; his muscles and limbs were sore from disuse.

Heat rubbed his eyes. This color was beginning to make his eyes feel sore.

'I hate this…Why do I always end up here?'

"Because you act like an idiot."

Heat turned his head to the source of the voice. It was Argilla. She had a Cheshire cat grin on her face. Had he said that out loud? The grin on her face told him the answer to his question.

He grinned in return.

"Hey baby…"

He motioned for her to take a seat, "So, what's happening out there?"

She beamed, "The operation was a success…but…not entirely."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"As Gale predicted, Ajna had sent three platoons to aid Anahata. Our forces from Svathisthana, Saraswati and Manipura had managed to subdue it; almost annihilating them. Fifteen Brutes soldiers surrendered and were taken into custody. We suffered minimal casualties and most of them were from the joint forces that stormed Anahata."

"What about the ex-Solids?"

"Well, they were given the chance to join our flanks. Some of them did while most didn't. They reasoned that they no longer wanted to fight for any tribe. They had gone through enough. So, Gale had them detained as well. But still, he hadn't gained the manpower we planned we would. I suppose we put too much faith in them. But, all in all, it was a success."

"That's it?"

"Well, not quite. The next offensive is scheduled for the next week. So, you better get better within that time, otherwise, we'll have to go without you."

Her last sentence made his heart skip a beat. What did she mean that they were going to leave him behind? No way.

"Argilla," he began.

"What?"

"If I don't make it by next week, I don't want you to go."

"What? I can't do that Heat. Serph needs me!"

He glowered at her and she immediately wished that she could take back her words.

"What I mean is that, I can't take a leave without authorization. Only Serph could do that! You know that well Heat! We're at war!"

He said nothing but grunted.

"I don't want you to go without me. Who'll save your sorry ass next time? The bastard? He'll just be so busy being a power monger to notice you." He knew that he was lying. Of course; he was way off. Serph loved Argilla as much as he loved her. There was no way that he would forsake her…but for him, as her mate, it would seem wrong for him if she went without him.

So, after a moment of silent deliberation, "Fine…there's only one thing left to do then."

Argilla looked at him, puzzled, "And what's that?"

He smirked at her, "I'll just have to hurry up and get outta this chicken shit outfit."

"Yeah…you do that."

"How are the others?" Heat asked offhandedly. He wasn't really interested but there wasn't anything to talk about.

"Serph and Gale are at Vishudha right now, discussing plans with Lupa. And Cielo…Well, he's in the room right across from you."

He glared at her again, "What happened to him? And why did you not tell me sooner?"

Argilla blinked; Heat really was a surprise. Not long before, he couldn't care any less about his other teammates' wellbeing so long that they weren't dead. She drew herself closer to his face to read his emotions. Was he worried about Cielo?

She looked at him apologetically.

"Nothing happened to him; just poisoning and extreme fatigue. I didn't get to tell you because I didn't get the chance to. It always slipped my mind…and well, I didn't get to see you until today anyway. Sorry."

Heat smirked and lay back on the bed, folding his arms behind his bed, staring up at the ceiling, "I always knew that idiot was a liability."

"You are such a kid! You know that?" she said, disapproving.

"So?" he asked, turning to her.

"Ugh…you're insufferable!"

In the blink of an eye, Heat sat up and grabbed her wrists, pulling her to him, "So…feeling up to…doing…something…to ease my pain?"

She blushed; was he thinking what she was thinking? His eyes, filled with need and lust, answered her question.

"Heat…! In the infirmary?!" she asked in total disbelief. He had a lot of guts. But the again, it was what separated leaders from followers; the weak from the strong.

'Hang your balls out there.' they used to say.

"Why not? It'll be for a good cause anyway…" he said suggestively, pulling her on the mattress. She fell on him with a soft thud, "Heat! I'm soiling your sheets!"

She was right; her boots were bringing dirt onto the sheets. Heat didn't bother though, "You're soiling more than that Argilla…"

Not allowing her to speak, he crushed his lips to hers. She moaned and leaned into his touch. She had missed him. She had missed his touches and his kisses.

His hands traveled to her exposed legs, caressing them before traveling upwards, cupping her buttocks. She squealed and he chuckled into her mouth.

The nurse that walked into them wished that she hadn't. She stood there in awe and embarrassment. There, on the infirmary bed was a soldier, in her uniform, straddling her patient, who, she might add, was kissing the soldier passionately, hands firmly on her rear.

She blushed at her own intrusion.

"Aahem…" she cleared her throat.

The soldier jumped off the patient and muttered a thousand ways of apologizing.

Argilla ran for the door, "I'll be right back."

The nurse smiled at her, "Take your time."

She looked back at Heat who had a contented look on his face, "She's my mate."

She should have known. Young people these days.

xxxxx

Cielo stared blankly at the ceiling. He hated himself right now. He cursed himself. If it weren't for Gale, he would have been dead by now. He turned to his side, painfully remembering what had occurred two days past.

_Flashback _

_He and Gale were assigned to open the gates of Anahata and the Citadel to the Wolves. They were to do their mission swiftly and silently. Cielo had made up his mind and his heart. He knew that he was bound to see his long lost siblings once more…a realistic voice had come to him even then, telling him that they may already be dead. But Cielo refused to believe that. No; he couldn't believe it. He believed that they deserved closure. It was his only chance to relieve himself of the burden that he had been carrying all his life. _

_The burden of hoping to see his loved ones again. And if they were indeed, dead, he would make sure that it was by his hand and his hand alone. _

_He and Gale made their way within the Citadel and out into the main gates of Anahata. With every step that he took, his belief that they had been killed grew even stronger. The guards that they had killed were all unknown to him; their faces blank and meaningless. _

_They pressed on. _

_Cielo's heart stopped though as he took in front of him the final guards that stood between them and their mission objective. _

_He knew that he had found them. His world froze; his heart stopped; his eyes dried up. _

"_You…" he managed to breathe out. Gale merely looked at him with confusion, "What is the matter Cielo? We must act quickly!" he urged on. _

_Cielo trembled as he regarded the four people before him. They had all grown up. The two males and two females seemed to recognize him as well as they stopped for a moment, their eyes widened, their mouths agape. _

_It was the oldest of the four, and Cielo's senior by five years who spoke, "It's been a long time. I know it is you…yet I do not know your name. Dey gave you a new one, correct?" _

_Cielo merely nodded. _

"_Well, we are not going to let you take Anahata!" the female yelled. She was older than Cielo by a year. _

"_Please…dis is for your own good…Please don't get in de way…" Cielo pleaded. Gale watched in utter amazement. This was something that he did not know about his immature comrade. _

"_Wat do you mean it's for de best? Huh? Varin had been kind to us! We have chosen him as leader! We cannot allow anymore bloodshed!" _

"_Dere doesn't have to be anymore bloodshed! Our Leader, Serph, shall grant us all peace and unity! Please believe me!" he yelled frantically. _

_The oldest of his siblings smirked, "It seems dat dere is no other way…We just simply do not see de same things…We do not understand one another. Come brother, if you want Anahata…you must claim it from us!" _

_Cielo could feel the water seeping from his eyes…There was no other choice._

_He stood there, ready to give up his life to his siblings. It was as if he were in a trance. The four lunged for him and it had been because of Gale that he snapped back to reality. _

"_What are you doing?!! Embryon and the Wolves are counting on us! We cannot fail! Or have you forgotten your oath?!" yelled Gale as he pushed Cielo out of his siblings' wrath. _

_It had been a wakeup call for Cielo. Gale was right. They were his old family…and they had chosen their own paths in life. There was no changing it. But as for him, he had a new family now. His comrades-Heat, Argilla, Gale and Serph were all very important to him. _

_He will not waste that trust that they had placed in him unconditionally for a mere flight of fancy. _

_No. _

_He narrowed his eyes, "Let's go Gale!" _

_Gale smiled in return. _

_The battle was over within minutes. The three had died but only the oldest remained. He was spewing blood from his mouth and he looked at Cielo with pride in his eyes, "Well…done…You have grown well…It was…just a shame…dat…we didn't fight for de…same tribe…It would have been…an honor…brother…" _

_Cielo cried and held his hand, "My name…is Cielo…brother…" _

_The man smiled, "Cielo…den…well, I'm…Nero…dose three…are Noah, Delilah and…Jessie…It was…a pleasure…" _

_His eyes closed. He was dead. Cielo held the body close to him and he silently wept. Gale could only look on. _

_After a moment of silence, "Cielo, we must make haste." _

_Cielo nodded, "Right…let's go." _

_He disentangled himself from the corpse and left for the gates, opening them. _

_End Flashback _

He smiled weakly at the memory…his burden had been lifted…even if it still hurt, it had been lifted at last.

xxxxx

It had been another two days when Argilla came into Heat's room, a look of sadness in her face. Heat read her easily and sat up immediately, "What's happening?"

"I came to tell you that I'm going on a mission. Varin and the Brutes have attacked Manipura and Svathisthana. We didn't know that they had that much man and firepower. Manipura had already fallen to them while Svathisthana is only a hair's breath away from doing the same. Serph will lead an army that comprises of the troops from Muladhara and Saraswati to take back Manipura while a joint force from what is left from Svathisthana and the Wolves will thwart the siege at Svathisthana. I leave in ten minutes."

Heat felt his heart skip a beat. He cursed himself for being weak. He couldn't say anything…but forced himself to find his voice, "Who are you going with?"

"I'm going with Serph to Manipura while Gale and Cielo will head for Svathisthana. Heat…I'll come back. I promise."

"You better woman!" he glared at her. She smiled weakly and lunged herself at him, kissing him passionately, "Well, I'll see ya! I love you baby…"

She ran from the room, not allowing him to reply. He opened his mouth to speak, seeing now that he was alone, "I love you too…"

"You better protect her, you bastard." he silently prayed.

xxxxx

She ran to the exit and saw Serph waiting for her, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He knew where she had been. He felt hurt for a moment but quickly erased it. The important thing was she was with him now and he would protect her, whatever the cost.

"The tanks and choppers had been already dispatched from Saraswati." Serph said, while the jeep moved.

"We must infiltrate Manipura and take out the head honcho! Same as before! The artillery will distract the force and lay siege."

He held out a map to her, "Their heavy weaponry had been stationed at the western and eastern towers. We have to take those out; our tanks would be easy prey for that."

"Who'll do that?"

He smirked at her, "We will! You and I with a small platoon."

"Alright."

Argilla looked quizzically at Serph, "Serph? We're still at Muladhara! What are we doing here?"

Serph smirked at her again, "We had discovered a sewage system that connects Muladhara to Manipura and Svathisthana. Gale and Cielo had already left through the same tunnels and had begun the counterattack. Now it's our turn."

He led her through the basement of the barracks and saw an old abandoned mining shaft. They walked in silence through the dusty and old tunnel. Finally, they heard the gushing of water.

"We have arrived. This is the Samsara Tunnels. Come on, we haven't much time." The platoon wordlessly followed and they walked in the tunnels attentively, listening for any and every noise; irregular and regular.

"I'm surprised the Brutes haven't found this yet." Argilla stated.

"Well, I'm not sure they hadn't yet. But, even if they did, I don't think that Ajna connects to our city. Gale and I made a study and it would seem that the eastern part was connected to the nearby cities; meaning Ajna, Anahata and Vishudha. While the western part was connected to its nearby cities; Manipura, Svathisthana and Muladhara. Didn't you ever wonder how Harley and his platoon manage to infiltrate Muladhara in the attempt to get at me?"

"Now that you mentioned it…they must have discovered this tunnel then!" she stated conclusively.

Serph nodded, "Right. Now it's our turn to make use of this."

"But what about Vishudha? Wouldn't the Brutes try to get at them?"

"You're right. But we're not sure if they already discovered it. But nonetheless, all the routes leading to the city of Vishudha had already been fortified with bunkers and light artillery just in case intruders are detected."

"You guys thought of everything…" she snorted.

xxxxx

The long trudge through the tunnel was finally at an end. They had entered it 2 hours before, and estimated it to be around 25 miles. That was a long walk. Serph called for a halt.

"We rest for an hour. Make sure that you're all ready by then, because when we get topside, there's no turning back until we have reclaimed Manipura."

They all nodded and sat on the floor, resting their weary limbs. Argilla found herself near the water; it was strange, but the water did not seem to be filthy; rather it seemed to sparkle. She was about to touch it when a voice stopped her, "Careful. Gale had this tested and though it looks clean and all, it's toxic. It contains some sort of odorless and colorless substance that is harmful for living beings."

"Where did this come from?" she asked.

"We're not sure but it may have come from some nuclear reactor or whatnot."

"But there aren't any reactors nearby…"

"You forget that most cities were leveled and buried. This substance may have seeped from there, changing the appearance of the water over time. Who knows how long this had been here."

"But…this water has to go out somewhere…" she thought worriedly.

"You're right. A sewage system as intricate as this does not just go to a dead end and make a U-turn. We are concerned that this might contaminate the water resources or the oceans. That's why we are developing a filtering system that will eradicate every trace of that substance which will then also be filtered again and again until fit for human consumption."

She snorted, "Like I said, you guys thought of everything."

Serph sat himself down beside her, looking at her closely.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked, feeling his eyes on her. She refrained from looking back at him and continued to stare at the water.

"No…just…wondering…"

"About?" she knew she shouldn't ask, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"You." he stated flatly.

"Serph…"

"I still love you; you know?" he said.

"I know…" she said.

"I just hope that you're…happy…with him." he stated. She looked at him, tearing her gaze from the water. He still had that sweet smile on his face. But he couldn't fool her; she knew he was hurting inside. She wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms and tell him that everything will be fine…but she couldn't.

His fingers touched her face lightly and she closed her eyes, moaning. She missed his touches. She knew it was wrong.

"Serph…I…I'm mated…"

"I know…" he whispered, "But please…tell me…tell me you love me…"

She hated this conversation. Back in his office, he asked the same of her…and she had refused him. But now, being alone together; in a place far away from Muladhara…her resolve faltered. And obviously, he saw it too, for he suddenly leaned in and kissed her.

She felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. Her hands flew to chest to push him away but he only held on tighter, bringer her close to him. Her lips were shut tight and he used his nimble tongue to coax them to open.

She didn't comply. He tried again, this time also using his moist lips to caress hers. She moaned. That had done it. She parted them ever so slightly and he took it as an invitation. He allowed his tongue within her mouth; exploring every crevasse, unlocking all of her mouth's secrets. He moaned as well, deepening the kiss still, drinking her.

She responded to him as she danced with his tongue. But the image of Heat broke her from her trance and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Serph. This is wrong."

He stood up quickly, turning his back to her, "I know."

"…" she remained quiet, not trusting her own voice. She knew she still loved him…and if he asked again, she was afraid that the truth would be known.

"But…you know something? If loving you is wrong…then…so be it. I don't want to be right."

"But Serph…"

"Do you still love me?" he asked, turning to face her. She refused to meet his eyes and he kneeled down, tilting her chin so that her eyes would meet his, "Do you?"

She nodded slowly, "I do…but…I love Heat too…Please understand."

He smiled and cupped her face, "I know and I do."

He stood up again and walked away. She sighed; she had been weak…but it was the truth…the unfathomable truth. She was in love with two men. She chose one of them but she also found that her love for the other had not diminished…only momentarily forgotten. Only to find that the flames she thought she extinguished be rekindled by his kiss.

xxxxx

The siege to reclaim Manipura had gone all according to plan. The choppers from Saraswati had surprised the Brutes situated at Manipura. The choppers had taken out both towers while the tanks did the rest on the ground.

Serph, Argilla and a platoon had done what they ad set out to do. Serph and Argilla fought the commander while the rest handled his subordinates. It was a success as 4 platoons from the Brutes had surrendered, making the number of their POW from that siege, a total of 75.

Gale and Cielo had also arrived in time to stop the siege. The Wolves had gone through their oath of allegiance and liberated Svathisthana.

The Brutes fighting force had suffered a severe blow, having both their forces booted out of Svathisthana and Manipura. At Svathisthana, 60 men had surrendered. The Brutes cannot win this war. The most feasible thing to do would be to call a ceasefire.

It had been four days now since the success of the dual operations. Heat had finally been dismissed from the infirmary.

He now stood at the Strategy Room, crossing his arms in disdain. Argilla touched him on the shoulders, "Come on Heat…don't be like that…it wasn't our fault you weren't there for the missions."

"Yeah!" Cielo piped in, "You didn't miss much anyway…but just the kicking of Brutes butt!"

Argilla narrowed her eyes at Cielo as she heard Heat growl, "You're not helping Cielo!"

"I know! I don't wanna be helpful! Hehehe…at least I was doing something fun eh brudda?" Cielo asked Heat. Heat glowered at him, "Lousy piece of-"

"Okay, okay…that's enough." Argilla said, simmering down her mate's anger.

Serph watched the touching interaction between the two. He watched with longing as she hung on his arm, whispering to his ear soothing words that comforted him. His shoulders and arms relaxed, the murderous glint in his eyes gone, to be replaced by a sedated look.

Serph looked away in disgust…he could only leave to his imagination what she had told him.

'Something that she would never tell you…' a nagging voice appeared in his head.

'…No one asked for your opinion. Get out…'

The voice disappeared.

"I called you all here," Serph said, earning him the silence and the attention from his teammates, "to tell you of the latest developments. Lupa from the Wolves had asked Varin to consider a truce."

"A truce? A ceasefire?" Heat snorted, "No fucking way."

Gale nodded, "That's right. Varin flatly rejected the very idea. He would rather hurl the very last soldier he has at us before he would consider defeat. We are to assume, that because of our recent victories that the Brutes won't have enough manpower to launch another offensive against us. We are also to assume that based on what we know about Varin, he won't make this last fight easy for us. He won't give up even if he was already wounded. Despair makes him dangerous. So, this may be the last offensive and the last fight of the war. We can't lose now. If Varin defeats Serph and Lupa, all will be lost."

Everyone's eyes narrowed. Their chests felt heavy. It was a mixed feeling really. It was both that they looked forward to the last fight and at the same time dreaded it. It would be the fight that would decide everyone's fates.

Should they win, another chapter in their lives would begin. There was a chance in peace…but should they lose, everything that they built would burn into ashes and they would live lives that weren't their own.

No.

Argilla didn't know what kind of leader Varin would be…but, she was convinced that he had to be a pretty darned good one to earn the loyalty of so many. Despite this knowledge though, Argilla knew that she wouldn't have had him as a leader should he defeat Serph.

He was everything she knew, and would rather die than pledge loyalty to another. She also believed that the others in the room, as well as in Muladhara, shared her beliefs and sentiments.

"The final offensive had been postponed for another week. This is due to the unexpected attacks on Manipura and Svathisthana."

"Wouldn't that give the Brutes ample time to launch a preemptive strike?" Heat asked.

Gale nodded, "That is probable but not conclusive. They themselves are wounded and weary from the last bouts; they will need this time to recuperate. But should that be the case, forces from Muladhara and Saraswati are ready."

"Wat about de Wolves?" Cielo asked, curious about what had happened to his "puppies".

"The Wolves had sustained minor losses and lost weaponry. It would also take them time to rebuild." Serph finished for them.

"In other words, we have another week to sit around like this village idiot." Heat said disgustedly, pointing at Cielo.

Serph couldn't help but smile as Argilla grabbed Heat's accusing finger and kept it within her hand; she really was happy.

But all in all, he was happy as well. He was happy that his team was alive and well. He was happy that they hadn't lost their individual personas and their antics, displaying them upon each other without reserve. They were still their innocent selves even in the midst of a war, after the gruesome bloodshed.

He was happy that she was happy…He never wanted her to lose that smile. Ever. He was going to do everything he could to protect her smile; her happiness.

"Yes Heat. Another week to train. I suggest you take it." Serph said, blankly staring at him. He could feel the feeling of disdain within Heat towards him but he ignored it. Even if Heat had Argilla now, didn't mean that he would like Serph any more, or dislike him any less.

It was another thing to be happy about. 'Some things never change.' he thought.

He turned his head to see Gale touching his forehead, "I do not comprehend why you two must always engage in such childish and illogical behavior."

Argilla laughed, "You should try being a kid once in a while Gale. It'll do you good! Say, now that I thought about it, Heat and I were looking for you last week. They said that you left for Saraswati. What was so important there anyway? Has something happened?"

All of the color from Gale's face drained at hearing Argilla's question. All eyes were on him now, waiting for him to speak. He looked from Serph's puzzled expression, to Cielo's confused stare, to Heat's indifferent look and then, finally to Argilla's curious expression.

"Nothing happened. Not really." he stated flatly.

Serph raised an eyebrow, "You know Gale, you're a terrible liar."

"Gale, what happened?" Argilla asked; concern in her voice.

Gale cleared his throat and tried to speak but found that he suddenly lost his voice. He racked his brain into finding some sort of excuse, but found none.

He sighed in defeat, "I went to Saraswati to meet someone."

This, now, piqued Heat's interest.

'Could it be that Old Man…has…'

Although he thought that he was hitting the piñata blindfolded, Heat had a gut feeling that he was right.

"A friend old man? Who?" he asked, putting in execution his plan of cornering Gale into spilling the beans with regards to his real motives of visiting their new HQ.

"…Angel." he trailed off, muttering the name rather than saying it out loud. The rest heard it but Cielo didn't. Cielo picked his ear, "Wat? Who?"

"Angel…" Gale said, a bit louder this time.

Gale didn't need to look in the general direction of his teammates to know that they were laughing. He could see them well enough from the corner of his eyes as he stared at a random wall.

Serph was smirking while Heat was trying his absolute best to control his raging laughter at the pit of his stomach while Argilla seemed to be…hyperventilating?

Okay. Back up. What was so god damn funny? If they had indeed figured out his motives for visiting Saraswati, and he knew they did, what was so funny about that? Did they think it impossible for him?

He frowned.

"Angel?" that was Cielo, still as confused as ever.

"Yes. Dr. Angel. She's a brilliant medical doctor and a scientist." Gale said with pride. He realized his mistake though and said this title once more, this time, hiding the emotion. Too late, however, since his initial words had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Now I can see why…" Heat trailed off, snickering.

Gale turned to him. "See what?" He was beginning to feel irritated.

Argilla sweat-dropped and decided to interject before things got out of hand; again. "Won't she find it inconvenient Gale? I mean, she's all the way at Saraswati and you're all the way here."

Gale feigned his innocence, "What ever do you mean Argilla?"

Argilla rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb. You know of what I speak. I mean, it's really inconvenient to have a mate who is miles away, don't you think?"

The world froze; time stopped.

"WAT??!! Gale has a mate?!" That was Cielo again.

Here, Heat's control dissipated and he let out a roar…that sounded vaguely like a laugh. Well, which ever it was, it was loud. Argilla couldn't help but join within his merrymaking soon after. Gale stood there, mortified. He looked at Serph, hoping to see a glint of support but was disappointed to see that even he had abandoned him in this situation.

Serph was laughing too. He looked at Cielo; he seemed to have suffered some sort of instant catatonic schizophrenia as he stood there, with his eyes widened, his mouth agape. Gale wondered for a moment if he was still alive and repressed the urge to poke him.

After such contemplation, Cielo moved from his statuette position, "Wait a minute! You're mated? Dat's why you went to Saraswati? And you didn't even tell us?"

Serph shook his head, still laughing, "Cielo's right. You should have said something. We would have attended your ceremony."

Gale blushed, "I didn't mean to exclude the group. It was just that I neither had the time nor the opportunity. Angel insisted that we undergo the ceremony immediately. It was the day you gave us the day off."

Serph nodded knowingly; if course he knew that day. How could he forget? It was the same day Heat and Argilla had gone for their mating ceremony.

Cielo scratched his head as he looked from Heat and Argilla who were "being cozy" to his leader, "Mon! Everyone's getting mated ja? Why don't we do too?"

Serph shook his head and smiled meekly, "Because that's not what mating is all about. You're not mated yet because you're not of age and you haven't found your mate yet. It's not something you pick and choose."

Cielo grumbled as he sat himself rather quickly on the floor, sticking his tongue out, "Whatever! Hmph!"

Gale cleared his throat, "May I remind you all that we are still at a meeting?"

Everyone looked at him apologetically.

"Vishudha has the most likely chance of being attacked, but they won't do this directly. Anahata is situated in between. It is currently being fortified as we speak. The next choice would be through the Samsara tunnels which they probably already found. We are not exactly sure. That is why the tunnels that led to Vishudha had been sealed by the Wolves. But, we should be ready anytime. Varin is a complex person. We would never know what goes on in his head as he has the tendency to make…rather illogical patterns of decisions."

"So, the bottom line is just play guard dog and be ready anytime right?" Heat summarized.

"Yes." Gale replied flatly.

Serph stepped forward, "For the offensive, the team would be divided into three; the main force of Muladhara and Saraswati would be led by me, while a team of the two of you would be in charge of the air assault. I would be on land. We cannot overuse the infiltration tactic as Varin would have already figured that out and probably left the city for us to find an ambush. No, here, this time, we will hit them with everything we've got. The last team would assist the Wolves. We will all rendezvous at the main entrance to Varin's chambers once Ajna had been breached. Any volunteers?"

Heat looked at Argilla and whispered, "I'll go where you'll go."

Argilla nodded, "Serph, Heat and I volunteer for the air assault team."

Serph looked at her sternly, "You are sure?"

"Affirmative."

"Alright. Then Gale and Cielo; looks like you two are stuck together." Gale groaned and Heat smirked.

"You two make an odd couple; the village quack and the village idiot!"

Cielo said nothing but just stuck his tongue out.

Serph continued, "You two are to assist the Wolves; that means that you two will leave in 6 days; a day before the offensive. I alone shall lead the ground troops. Any questions?"

No one spoke, "Then, you are all dismissed."

xxxxx

**A/N: **

**POW: Prisoners of War. **


	12. Requiem

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: ANGST, WAFF, VIOLENCE, MODERATE LANGUAGE.**

**Chapter 12: Requiem **

Argilla opened her eyes only to find a throbbing ache on her head. She attempted to sit up on the bed only to fall back on it. She groaned in pain. Everything around her was spinning. Why was that so? Did she eat anything bad? No.

Did she push herself too much at training? Not at all. All of her activities over the last twenty-four hours were standard for a soldier such as her.

She groaned in pain again; now her stomach was acting up.

'I definitely ate something bad…' she concluded.

"Hey baby…" she heard a voice beside her speak.

She groaned again, pasting her palm on her forehead. Argilla felt a warm hand on her own and she opened her eyes to meet the worried eyes of her mate. She knew that he'd worry about her immensely and so she smiled, rather weakly, "Hey there yourself…"

Heat frowned; he knew that something was wrong. What irritated him was that she was being untruthful about it.

"Come on Argilla. What's wrong? Are you sick?" he asked.

She shook her head vigorously, "No! I'm fine! Really…"

She groaned. She couldn't pretend anymore. She closed her eyes and moaned. Heat sat up and immediately checked her pulse and temperature.

"Hmph. You don't have a fever…and your pulse is good…What's wrong? Is it your stomach?"

She nodded, "I think…I ate something bad…"

His body stiffened, "Poisoning?"

She couldn't help but smile amidst her annoying tummy ache, he was just soo cute! She shook her head, "Baby I'm fine…I promise…it's not poisoning…I just…ugghhh…I…" Her vision blurred and spun.

Heat panicked; he jumped out of bed and grabbed his pants, foregoing the afterglow of their union the other night. As soon as he put his shirt on, he grabbed her robe and put on it on her hastily. "Don't you die on me!" he growled.

She would have laughed at his silliness but her headache was head-splitting. He put his arm under her back and his other hand went under her legs. He scooped her up gently but quickly and went for the door when she squirmed in his arms, "What's wrong?"

"Heat…I'm fine now…I just…want to go to the…barf…the…barf…bathroom…please…"

Heat panicked again and darted for the lavatory. She squirmed again and hopped from his arms, quickly regaining control of her feet and shoving him out of the door and slamming it on his confused face, "Are you su-"

He rolled his eyes. Women.

Heat pressed his ear against the metallic door and heard the faint sound of throwing up. He knocked again, "Are you alright? Do you want me to call the paramedics?"

She threw up again as she heard him ask. She took a few more seconds before hastily replying, "I'm fine! Don't bother! I'm almost done!"

Heat ran a hand through his hair; strange as it may sound, he believed her. He may think it against his better judgment but…his gut feeling rather than his military training, compelled him to believe her.

"Alright. If you say so."

xxxxx

Argilla sat irritated on the infirmary waiting room. She had gone for a general medical checkup. What a coincidence. She had told the doctor that she had a headache and an upset stomach as well. She raised an eyebrow the moment she thought about her early morning experience.

'Is it possible…?'

Her thoughts were interrupted as the doctor came into the room.

"Argilla?" she called out.

Argilla stood up, her expression blank. Well, this was the moment of truth. She held her breath.

"You're fine. There's nothing out of the ordinary. Your blood sugar is a bit low…but it's nothing to be concerned about. Just get plenty of rest, exercise and maintain your diet."

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "That's it?

The female still held her file, unspeaking. Argilla tapped her foot as she crossed her arms, annoyance reaching a new high, "Hey, can we hurry this up? I got training to do." she said, growling slightly.

"Uh huh…" the doctor replied, unfazed by her frankness. She continued to analyze the file in front of her. Argilla rolled her eyes, "Well, what is it?"

Finally, she looked up, "Well, it says in your bio, that you're mated, correct?"

"Yes." Argilla replied, uninterested.

"Well, where is he? I need to speak to him as well."

"Whatever for?!" Argilla asked back. "He's busy! Look, you don't need him. Just tell me! This is MY checkup damn it!"

The physician raised an eyebrow, "I took the liberty of taking a pregnancy test on you as well. It's standard procedure for all mated females, so you understand?"

Argilla nodded meekly, "So…? What's the verdict doc?"

"You're pregnant." she stated flatly.

Argilla wondered; disregarding momentarily the female's sentence. This female kept her on the edge of her seat for five whole minutes in which Argilla, in every second, feared, only for her to blurt out the result of her test as if it was uninteresting.

Why the hell did she put her at the edge of her seat for? Sheesh…some people.

Argilla continued to stare at the female blankly. The female quirked up an eyebrow, 'Well, it looks like it still hasn't sunk in…'

Three. Two. One.

"I'm WHAT?!" she yelled.

The doctor was still unfazed. Did she have to spell it out for this woman? Sheesh…some people.

"But…! H-how!!?" Argilla stammered. The female doctor, though still unfazed, raised an eyebrow.

Argilla blushed, and laughed nervously, "Ah…haha…of course…I…well…I…hmm…nothing. Nevermind. Erm…thank you…um…"

"Wait."

"What?"

"I require you to return here for frequent checkups. Here," she held out her hand, "these are some supplements for you. You'll need these…"

Argilla took the small package, "Thank you. Umm, is there anything I can do about the…morning sickness?"

"No." she deadpanned.

"Oh."

xxxxx

Heat punched his sparring partner with more force than he intended and it sent the poor man flying. Thankfully, he didn't hit the window; just the wall. Hm, come to think of it, was that better or worse?

The umpire called for a halt, "What the hell's the matter? This is a sparring match!"

Heat cursed; he'd been out of it the whole day. When they had had breakfast, he stormed into the kitchen and yelled at the cooks for suspecting them of putting poison on his beloved's food. Well, that got him thrown out of the mess hall.

Next, he got in trouble in the public men's room. He had thought that the poor man had been staring at his beloved before he went in. Damn, don't people know what "mated" meant anymore?

He almost got thrown in confinement for challenging Serph to a fight. He remembered Argilla holding him back as he attempted to lunge himself at his leader. Why? Well, he just felt like it. Of course, Serph just stood there. He had been the "matured" one. Gale and Cielo had urged the silent leader to have him restrained but he refused and just left, giving Argilla an apologetic look as he turned to leave.

Well, that sent Heat into another frenzy and he lunged himself at Serph again, this time, he managed to shake Argilla off of him. Thank God that Gale and Cielo had been there to hold him back.

He and Serph may have a silent understanding about Argilla, but it didn't change the way he thought and felt about the silent leader of Embryon. No; to Heat he was still the same bastard that he despised.

After that little display, Argilla had been displeased with him and refused to see him for the rest of the day, telling him to vent out his anger on something constructive. Well, that was why he went for sparring in the first place. At least there, he could remove all this mood shit. Wait a second, why was he like this in the first place? That was right. He suspected that there had been something wrong with Argilla; the fact that she denied it seemed to him that Argilla was hiding something from him.

He thought that they had already discussed all that in the past. She wasn't supposed to have secrets; most especially, not from him. He felt his anger rise as he remembered how Serph looked at her that morning…and the way he tried _not _to look at her. He also remembered how she looked at him back. It looked as if she still liked him.

He gritted his teeth in anger. He was going to have to talk to her about that.

He stomped out of the training grounds and stepped into the shower room. He let the water trickle down his tensed back. He needed the shower. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He sighed; he had been acting pretty weird this day. But it was because of her; it was always because of her.

After finishing his relaxing shower, he grabbed his towel and dried himself off. He dressed himself and left the training facility.

He blinked his eyes as he met his woman's pink eyes, "Argilla, what are you doing here?" he asked, anger evident in his voice.

He saw a flash of fear in her eyes before it replaced itself with a look of cheerfulness, "Heat…I was just wondering how you were doing."

"What?" he growled.

"You were so grumpy today that…well…it was almost seemed like…" she trailed off. He looked at her, unfazed.

He said nothing but grabbed her hand and started dragging her along the streets. Heat glared and growled at all who turned to look at them. He really didn't give a damn about what they thought.

"Heat! Slow down!"

Not paying attention to her, he continued to drag her along. Finally, they reached their room. They had lived together since their mating ceremony. It had been required for partners to do so.

"Are you having an affair with the bastard?" he asked; his voice low.

Argilla blinked, "What? No!"

He grabbed her arms tightly, "Damn it! Don't try to trick me Argilla! I saw how he was looking at you! I saw you looking at him! You may think that you had me changed just because you chose me as your mate…but rest assured, I hadn't changed."

He grabbed her jacket and roughly pulled it from her, flinging it across the room. He then grabbed the low cut edge of her corset and pulled it down revealing her scar. "Remember about this? I won't hesitate to punish you…"

Argilla shivered, "Please…Heat…I haven't done anything!" She knew that she hadn't been entirely truthful. She was all too aware of her moment of weakness at Samsara Tunnels…but…she had been convinced that what she had done was a mistake and would not happen again. She chose Heat after all.

"I didn't do anything…Please Heat…"

She didn't want to do it; but something in her couldn't hold herself back. She sobbed. Heat's eyes softened, "Sorry…"

She smiled, pulling up her corset to cover herself. "Heat…I love you…"

He sighed, but said nothing. He proceeded towards the door, but her voice stopped him, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I just need to think. I'll be back tonight." He was gone.

"Wait…I didn't…even get to tell him…" she sighed. She had a feeling that he might go back to his old ways. She just thought that she would be able to change him. 'He's trying! He's really trying…! It isn't his fault…this is the only way he knows how to express himself…'

Another voice joined in, 'That's just your way of justifying your wrong choices…You know that you still love Serph! Stop denying it! And now, you're pregnant with the monster's child…way to go…'

Argilla sobbed as she slid off the wall and onto the floor. Though she loved Heat…she still loved Serph as well. Was the voice right? Was she just justifying her wrong choice? She stared at the wall fearfully as her tears continued to fall. She felt her still flat stomach; soon, the life within her would grow…and she would have a child. It would be the most beautiful expression of their love.

Her hand went to her chest, 'Yes…but what about his atma mark?' her inner voice asked, provoking her to came up with an answer.

She sobbed. She was pregnant now…That would mean that she must have been ever since the first time she was with Heat. She cried again; she hated to remember that night. There was so much malice…so much hate.

He had forced himself on her. She began to wonder if she would have ever noticed him at all if it weren't for that fateful night. Probably not. With the way she was in love with Serph back then, and now as well, there was no way she would have chosen Heat at all…but, you never really know. Fate was a trickster.

She suddenly had the overwhelming feeling to run; to run away from it all. Had she really made the wrong choice? 'Oh Serph…'

Argilla stood up slowly, her legs slightly wobbly, and took a look at herself on the mirror. There were pink marks on her arms and chest where Heat had just grabbed her. He was hurting her again. She thought that it would stop…but like she said, it wasn't his fault entirely. This was his way of expressing his anger; his frustration.

She wanted to change him; no, not change him…just…modify him.

Her eyes hardened as she continued to stare at herself. She wasn't about to give up on him. There was no way. She chose him. He was the father of her child and she loved him. She wouldn't give up without a fight.

'Heat…'

xxxxx

He had hurt her again. He hated himself. He was a monster. He felt horrible. How could he do that to her? Especially when she had forgiven him for all that he had done? She had forgiven him without him asking for forgiveness.

He knew that even before they had gotten together that she had been in love with Serph. Knowing that, he should have expected that the two would have lingering feelings towards each other. He sighed. Of course he knew; it was just that, it was painful to see; that was all. It wasn't his fault that he had to see the way Serph longed for his mate. It wasn't his fault that his mate still seemed to like the bastard.

'Why wouldn't she like him? He's not a monster…not like me…He'd never hurt her…'

'I really screwed up this time.'

He hated his selfish side. It was always that side of him that always prevailed. He wanted everything for himself. He wanted every single bit of hers to become his. He would never give her space or time…For him, her space and time was only for him.

God knows how long he'd been sitting there on the bench. Heat looked up and saw that the sun had long set and it was now eerily dark. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 8 PM. Wow. It had been five whole hours.

What was he doing? They had six more days together before the offensive would begin. And how does he spend his valuable and limited time? By alienating himself from his mate. How much of a bonehead could he really be?

Maybe Cielo had been right; maybe he really was the "village barbarian".

He forced himself to stand. He wanted to go home; back to her warm arms. She had been ill that day and would need him now more than ever. He forced his feet to move; to put one in front of the other.

Soon, he reached their bedroom. The lights were off. The bed lights were on though. There was a lump that lay on the bed. He walked carefully towards it and when he was in front of it, he sat on the unoccupied part of the bed and looked under the covers.

She was asleep. She was probably exhausted. She stirred a bit and the blanket slid off her shoulders. She shivered as the cold pricked her soft skin. Heat immediately grabbed the blanket and covered her in it once more not before seeing the marks that he had left on her arms.

Before, he used to cherish those marks. He loved seeing her in pain. He loved to see her suffer; he craved for her mind to be filled of anguish. He wanted her to forget about her life and only know feelings of agony and strife.

But now…as he looked at her peaceful face…he knew it wasn't the case anymore. What was originally a worthless pawn in his game; his plaything, became his savior. She had saved him from himself…but how sure was he that she was safe from him?

As he sat there on the bed, he considered giving her up. But by law, no annulment can be granted. His mind, heart and body recognized her as his mate. Now that they had sealed the deal, there was no turning back. Tomorrow would be a new day. He would change…for her. He didn't care about himself…Not anymore…He just wanted her to be happy.

"Heat…? Is that you?" a sleepy voice asked.

He snapped out of his daze, "Yeah it's me…go back to sleep. You look pretty bushed…"

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, "I'm not…I promise…I was just waiting for you and I guess I fell asleep…Sorry…"

"Don't apologize Argilla…I should be the one apologizing…"

"Heat…"

"I'm sorry I hurt you…again. I just…I didn't know what came over me…I guess I just felt that you were hiding something from me. I hate that. You have no secrets from me Argilla. Nothing. And I have no secrets from you."

"Heat…I love you…I already forgave you…I know you're a good person and you're really trying your best…That's why I'm here…to help you. I'd never abandon you…"

He encircled her in his arms, nuzzling in her hair. He loved her smell. "I love you Argilla…"

She giggled and he pulled away, puzzled, "What's up?"

"I have kept something from you…" she confessed shyly.

His throat suddenly became dry. Were his suspicions right?

"Heat…we're going to have a baby…"

"What?"

She smiled and she put his hand on her flat belly, "We're going to have a baby…" she repeated slowly. Blood rushed to his temple as her words sunk in, "Argilla…I don't know what to say…"

"Tell me you're happy…"

He let out a convivial laugh, "I am happy…" He embraced her again, "I'm going to be a father…"

If only she knew what he felt at that moment…but she didn't. Words couldn't express his happiness.

Argilla merely smiled and held him close to her. As she held him to her, all her doubts evaporated. She had not made the wrong choice. He was the one. And now, they were going to have an addition to their family. It didn't get any better than this.

xxxxx

Heat looked out on the horizon. The moon was full and shone brightly. The wind was chilly. It had been two days since he had heard Argilla's news. He smiled as he recalled it. He was going to be a father. He couldn't believe it. He had come a long way from being a sadistic, power-hungry brute to a somewhat mellowed-down power-hungry brute.

He sat there, atop their HQ, waiting. He glanced at his watch; he had been waiting for a minute now. No worries.

He just had to meet the bastard. He couldn't have him ruining things between him and Argilla. Now that they were going to have their first child, his convictions grew stronger.

"You're late." Heat said, sensing the presence behind him.

"I apologize. What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" The question was flat and expressionless.

"I think you may have an idea already."

"…Argilla."

"Yes. Her."

"What do you need to discuss anything with me for? She has clearly chosen you over me."

"But you love her."

"Yes." he replied without hesitation.

Heat clenched his fists and turned around glaring at his leader, "Precisely. You love her. I can't have you hanging all over her like a lovesick puppy Serph."

"I'm not."

"Liar. I can see it in your eyes every time you'd look at her. Know this, if I suspect that you continue your advances, I'll rip you in two."

Serph blinked, "That used to be my line."

"I know." Heat got off the rail and started to walk away, "Well, I gotta hit the road. She's waiting for me." Heat couldn't resist the temptation of adding salt to his leader's wounds, "This little talk is just so we understand each other."

As Heat walked away from Serph that night, he not only left his leader standing there, he also left his feelings of insecurity and envy. Heat no longer had anything to envy within Serph. Granted that he never achieved whatever he had originally sought after; namely, Serph's title and his head. Along the way, he found something better.

He found her. He found the elusive feelings called "love".

He no longer had to prove his identity and strength to anyone. He no longer had to make the world know of his existence. She already knew his strength. She already knew of his existence and identity. None of the other people mattered anymore. She was the only one that mattered to Heat; she and their unborn child. She and their child were the only people to whom his strength mattered. He would protect the both of them; to the bitter end.

Heat felt confused for a moment though. He had once thought that seeing his rival beaten and defeated would bring him absolute happiness and mirth but as he looked at him moments before, as he saw his leader's look of anguish and defeat…he felt none of those things…He just felt…indifferent…at best.

All he wanted to do was to go home…to her. Serph didn't matter anymore. He couldn't care any less what he did with his life or his military career…as long as it didn't involve his mate. But still, Heat couldn't get the feeling that happiness was always coupled with anguish. It was the proverbial yin and yang. Or better yet, Karma; cause and effect…A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. He was happy; that would probably entail sadness and tragedy to follow suit. The siege of Ajna…He didn't even want to think about it.

As the thought crossed his mind, he stopped again. Serph looked at him dumbfounded although Heat couldn't see his face as he didn't even bother to turn around and face Serph.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Heat began, trailing off. Serph looked at him expectantly.

"If…if anything should happen to me…you take care of her." Not waiting for the bastard to reply, Heat resumed his walk, doing his best to alleviate the feeling of nervousness at the pit of his stomach. He knew all of the implications of what he had proposed to the bastard. He would rather see Argilla in the bastard's arms rather than see her wailing, alone at his grave. He shivered again. Serph loved her. 'He would do what is best for her…and our child…should I be unable…' he thought firmly. Yes, he didn't want to admit it but…no matter how much he disliked Serph, he trusted him.

The more steps he took from the rooftop, the more his thoughts of death and Serph dissipated from his mind. Soon, he let his thoughts drift from Serph and towards his mate and unborn child; he smiled and unconsciously hasted his steps, waiting to come home to _her_.

Serph remained where he was and said nothing. His heart was uplifted by what Heat had said. It would just mean that his fiery comrade had finally trusted him wholeheartedly. Of course, he would be there for Argilla should anything happen to Heat. But…he didn't want anything to happen to Heat. He may have been a rival…and probably still was, but his spirit of camaraderie outweighed all skirmishes that they may have had.

He sighed; he may not have Argilla, but…this was for the best.

xxxxx

"Well, ladies, this is it. This is the moment that we have all been preparing for. The moment that we have both dreaded and anticipated. Today, we defeat the Brutes." was Serph's opening statement.

Tension was felt to reverberate throughout the room. Its occupants were deathly silent; their eyes hardened; their expressions fierce.

"You all know your assignments and positions. Remember, once Ajna had been breached rendezvous in front of their stronghold. This time, a team of five shall infiltrate it. That's right; that's all of us. The offensive will begin in ten minutes, I suggest you make your final preparations. Dismissed."

The air was too tense…even the merry Cielo had not uttered a word. Argilla visibly shook where she stood. It wasn't a secret to everyone in that room that she abhorred violence and bloodshed. Heat said nothing but anticipation was clearly read within his eyes…and for a moment, as Serph gazed at him, he thought he saw traces of fear in them.

It was then that fear gripped Serph's heart as well. He knew he was being selfish, but he didn't care. If Heat was afraid, it was only because of one reason; the woman beside him. Serph also shared this fear but hid it well.

He vowed to protect her at all costs, and so he shall even if it meant his life.

Gale was different that day as well. He, like everyone else, dreaded this day. His mate was all the way at Saraswati, but his blood ran cold all the same. He kept getting images of their defeat. It would only mean the suffering of all their men and women. A chill ran through his spine; no, they wouldn't lose. Not now.

The Brutes were as good as defeated. But, their strength didn't lie in their army alone. It lay with their leader and his strength. As they said before, should Varin defeat Serph and Lupa all of Junkland would belong to the Brutes.

The group headed their separate ways not before parting with one another with a weak and sad smile.

Argilla made final preparations on her rifle; her hands visibly shaking.

"Damn it!" she yelled, not surprising the male behind her.

She suddenly felt warm hands on her shoulders, "Relax baby…Remember…nothing will happen. It's just your everyday mission. No more, no less."

"I know…" she leaned back and felt his hard-toned chest, "We better hurry. Our choppers would leave in six minutes."

Heat chuckled, "Right. Let's go."

xxxxx

The offensive had begun. The group of choppers surrounded Ajna and took out its important towers and artillery. The ground army had bombarded Ajna's thick and heavy gates. The Wolves had secured the left and right flanks and sealed off any and every escape routes the enemy might take.

'Aaargh!!' Argilla thought in pain as her chopper had been hit by a rocket. She was going to crash!

"_This is Delta 1. I'm going down! Repeat! I'm going down!" _Argilla radioed. Heat had caught her transmission and quickly calculated her coordinates; she would land within Ajna! He cursed as he hoped that Serph and the ground army would breach the wall in time.

Heat didn't care though; he was going to rescue her; heroics or no. Seeing that she had made it safely on the ground, Heat saw that multiple targets were closing in on her. He would just have to provide air cover for her.

The Wolves had been useful though; they had taken out most of the rocket launchers. Gale and Cielo must be doing something right; he mused.

"Argilla, it's me. Head towards the gates…I will provide cover for you! Go!"

"_Roger!"_ she replied.

Scores by scores, Heat eliminated the targets. Argilla was near the gates, "Argilla! I'm tossing a rope ladder! Grab it!"

"_Roger that!"_ her voice crackled.

Heat received another transmission; it was from Serph, _"We're breaking through in ETA 2 minutes! Get your asses out of there!" _

"Right!"

He had to do this quick. He positioned his chopper directly above Argilla and dispatched the ladder. She caught it with ease. He began to haul her up. The rest was easy. Right on time, the ground army penetrated the wall and poured in; Wolves and Embryon.

Heat landed the chopper soon after, relief overwhelming him. He was so frightened that he had lost her back there. He gritted his teeth; he would never lose her. Never. He would protect her until he died. He walked over to her quickly and she towards him, "Let's go!"

She nodded and proceeded out of the chopper. Now that Ajna had been breached, the next step was to flush Varin out of his rat hole. And to do that, the leaders of the tribes challenging them must do battle; it was his team versus theirs.

They saw Serph outside as well. They looked around for Gale and Cielo and found no sign of them. Damn it; they couldn't wait anymore. Serph opened the com link, "Gale, Cielo, we're heading into the base now. Do you copy? Follow us then! We can't wait anymore! Out!"

"_Roger that! We're just stuck in a traffic jam!"_ Gale replied.

Serph looked at both Heat and Argilla. Well, it looks like they were stuck together again. Nodding briefly, they dashed for the base while their flanks were covered by heavy weaponry by both the Wolves and Embryon.

Heat groaned as he entered the base, "It's another lame-assed maze. Don't they every get tired of this shit?"

Argilla chuckled, "Well…it's sort of tradition you know? You can't blame them for trying."

Serph smiled, "Well, I don't want to get lost here…so, let's do what we came to do."

"Right."

The three looked at the four oddly-shaped crystals that floated and shone before them. They could feel a heavy and ominous aura around the base. The base was practically suffocating in it. Serph clenched his jaw. "We're going to have to search them all. Come on."

They had been surprised to know that their doors were sealed. It probably had something to do with the crystals. After activating one of them, did the team realize that the crystals held the secrets of the doors. They had tried the blue, red and green crystals and they all led to a promising and powerful aura. The group had been disappointed repeatedly to learn that it was not Varin's own.

They were just Varin's subordinates. Serph gritted his teeth; there was the last crystal. But he thought, 'Where were Gale and Cielo?' He shook his head; there was no time to think about that. Varin's forces were all but defeated with only him and his team remaining. His heart-rate raced; this was it.

The white crystal's activation had led them through various doors and as they stood in front the last one, the overwhelmingly murderous and hateful aura seeped from beyond the door and engulfed them in a suffocating air. Even Heat felt unnerved, "Man…this guy hates you more than I…" Heat breathed out, turning to his leader.

Serph said nothing and continued to stare at the door, "Well, are you all ready?"

"I'm ready…" Argilla said.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." was Heat's nonchalant reply.

Serph nodded and pushed the door open, revealing to them their last opponent. Varin was an elderly man; easily distinguished as someone in his forties. He had a stern look in his face; a very disciplined expression. His hardened midnight-blue eyes pierced through them like a laser. His face had a hard jaw and his skin was adorned with wrinkles.

He regarded the three before him with indifferent eyes. They had half-expected a psychopathic cold-blooded murderer to sit on the throne, someone similar to Belial but Varin was nothing like him. Serph was not surprised though; he had seen Varin before.

Argilla spoke first, "Varin, there's nowhere to go and nowhere to run. Surrender."

Varin laughed, "You should teach your subordinates to hold their tongue, leader of Embryon."

Heat growled, shoving Argilla behind him, "What the hell did you say you maggot?!"

Serph put a hand on Heat's shoulder and shook his head. He then looked at Varin, "My comrade's offer still stands Varin. Surrender or perish." His tone had been low and dangerous; his eyes shone with determination. Varin almost felt proud. He smiled; it had been a while since he had a worthy opponent. The dimwit leader of Anahata, Mick the Slug deserved his nickname but not his position.

'That coward…' Varin thought with contempt.

He slowly rose from his seat, without taking off his eyes off him, "We shall here and now decide the fate of our tribes, leader of Embryon. If you really have what it takes to defeat me, come at me with everything you've got."

Varin saw Serph's eyes flash in resolution. He really was serious. Varin also didn't miss the Embryon leader's glance at the female. Varin understood what it meant. The female meant something to the man; even more than other male…No, that was wrong. The leader cared for both his subordinates, but he cared for the female on a whole different level.

His stern and cold heart felt an ache that he hadn't felt in a long time. He knew that feeling. It had been the same between him and his mate. It had been years now since she died. He gritted his teeth in remembrance; she had been killed by Mick the Slug…He never should have let her go on that last mission…

He admired the young man before him. He was half his age, but had achieved more than he could have in that age.

"Bring it on!" yelled Heat.

The bloody battle begun.

xxxxx

Varin fell on the floor with a thud. Serph, Heat and Argilla panted heavily. It had been the most strenuous fight that they had ever undergone. Varin looked at the young man who defeated him; he didn't want to die. He had a whole world envisioned…but now…this little runt had taken all of it away.

No. He couldn't let that happen. Not when there was still life in him. He peered into his cold silver eyes…Yes…they were cold. They were supposed to be cold…for always. He stole a glance at his female companion, who was now tending to his other redheaded comrade.

So…she was not the leader's mate. She belonged to another. Varin smirked weakly; his opponent's silver eyes must always remain cold…To hold the position of a leader was often to relinquish one's own happiness for the sake of everyone else's happiness.

He was going to make sure that he knows that.

xxxxx

"Hey…" Heat breathed out. He looked up to meet the loving eyes of his mate. She was untouched during the battle. She had fought with all her strength. He and the bastard had absorbed most, if not all of Varin's blows. Heat was bruised but sustained no injuries. Not this time, much to Argilla's relief.

"Hey there…come on…Serph's almost done with Varin. We should get ready to leave too." she said, standing up.

Heat slowly sat up; he was exhausted. His eyes looked from her and onto the people behind her. Heat's eyes widened.

xxxxx

"Give up Varin. You've lost." Serph said seriously. He now stood over his defeated body. He looked down on Varin. Varin cringed; he hated being in this position. The boy was wrong; he hadn't won yet.

Calling up the last reserves of his dwindling strength, Varin, with inhuman speed and strength, made for the two behind him. Serph's heart stopped as he realized who Varin's target was. Summoning all of his strength, Serph rushed to stop Varin.

A second was all it took.

It was all over.

Blood splattered onto each of their faces. A piercing scream was heard.

"No!!" yelled Serph.

xxxxx

She had been in shock since it happened. She sat there, her eyes dead…Her tears continued to flow down her face, as if it were a river. She did not say anything. Gale looked at the woman before him with sympathy. The outcome was, to some extent, expected…The probability of death had always been present on any and every mission…most especially this one. But, be that as it may, disbelief still shrouded the group.

Cielo made a move to comfort the sobbing woman but Gale stopped him, "No. She needs time alone. She just lost someone precious to her."

Cielo held back his tears. He hated wars. Countless men and women gave their lives for their tribes. Battles were fought; lives were lost. Blood was splattered; tears flowed. And here, he was seeing it again. He wanted to cry along with her and tell her that he understood. He wanted to tell her that she wasn't alone.

But Gale was right too. She needed time to be alone.

"Argilla…"

xxxxx

Argilla was suffering inside. She felt as if she were being pulled apart; her limbs being torn from her body. She wanted to scream and shout and throw herself onto the wall, ripping her hair out until she forgot his death.

Why was fate so cruel?

She would never see him again. She would never feel his warmth around her…She would never gaze into his eyes again. She would never get to kiss him again. She loved him; didn't he know that? If he did, then why? Why did he leave her?

Why?

'You promised me that…you'd always be there…that…nothing would happen…You liar…' she silently thought.

She wanted to hurt herself but she continued to sit there; on the dirty floor. The troops had taken over Ajna after Varin's defeat. They swarmed the base now and were rounding up the remaining prisoners. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to move from that spot. Her warm hands continued to stroke the warm and yet dead body on her lap.

She looked at him; at his lifeless body and cried harder. She refused to have his body taken from her. Gale and Cielo had advised her that the body needed to be taken soon…She nodded. She knew that too, but…all she wanted was to have this time…with him…

This was the last time she'd get to hold him like this.

She stroked his hair and looked at his dreaming face. Yes, he looked like he was dreaming…He was asleep, she thought, he was sleeping an eternal sleep. Looking at him, she failed to hold herself back and plopped down on his chest, wailing uncontrollably. She struck his chest repeatedly, "You said you'd always be here! Why did you leave me?!"

Gale grasped her shoulders, unable to take in her pitiful form, "That's enough."

She snatched her arms away from him and looked at him strangely. Gale was almost crept out; he had never seen her in such a state. Her eyes bore of untold suffering and yet her overall appearance almost made her look as if she were a child; a child who had lost its toy, "Why did he leave me Gale? Was I a bad person? Didn't he love me anymore?"

Gale snapped back into reality; she was using a defense mechanism to block out the pain. She was reverting back into a child.

"No. He loved you. He gave up his life so that you may live. Please honor that sacrifice Argilla." He didn't want to sound cold; but a fact was a fact. She was not doing anyone any favors by being this way. Granted, her actuations were understandable, but he would not condone it.

She had to pick herself up. She was shattered by the loss but nothing would come out of it by simply having a defense mechanism to block it. She needed to deal with the loss; she had to stop running. She sobbed quietly now, trying to control herself. Gale felt relieved as she did so. They had already lost a comrade today…They didn't need another loss. Cielo came forward and knelt in front of Argilla, "Argilla…I…I'm always here…ja? You know dat, ja?" he said slowly.

She could only smile sadly as she continued to play with _his_ hair. She smiled but did not look at Cielo, "I know. Thank you."

Cielo stood up and nodded before leaving the chambers. Gale followed suit but stopped as he stood in front of the door, "I'll send them in here in ten minutes. Be ready by then." Argilla nodded in full understanding of what Gale meant. The coroners would come and take him away from her arms. She could just sit there on the dusty floor forever with him on her lap, but…she knew that that was not possible.

She sat there and looked at him again, "It's a shame that…we wouldn't…do all that we planned huh? A part of me wants to believe that you're still here," she choked, "but…another part of me…just doesn't believe that…I want to see you…I want you to see me…to smile at me…"

She cried again, "We've been through a lot right? You said that you'd always protect me…" she sighed.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts. So, they had come. She wanted, no, she needed more time with him. She panicked. She clutched the body that had, by now, grown cold, tighter against her body, "You're not taking him!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry. We have orders."

She glared at them, "Make one wrong move and you're all dead!" she promised dangerously. Gale had heard her, unfortunately. He stepped in a second later and glanced at her maniacal state. This had gone far enough.

"Cielo," he motioned for the young warrior from outside and ushered him in. Cielo complied.

"Let's go."

Cielo nodded, understanding what Gale meant.

The two ran over to their distraught comrade and hauled her up forcefully, prying her from the corpse of their comrade. Gale nodded at the men before him, giving them permission to take the body while they held a now hysterical Argilla.

Gale, with his right hand opened a com link, "You're needed. ASAP."

"_Roger that." _

A second later, a doctor came, holding a long needle. Gale looked at her, "Sedate her." The doctor did as she was told. But it hadn't been easy considering her "patient" had been stark raving mad. She was kicking and wailing uncontrollably. After five unsuccessful attempts to prick her skin with her needle, did she finally succeed.

Argilla immediately became drowsy. The world began to spin and her limbs fell limp. Gale and Cielo loosened their hold on her.

They could only hear one word that escaped through her lips, "Heat…"

xxxxx

Serph opened his eyes in an unfamiliar surrounding. It was a plain white room. What had happened? Flashes of their battle with Varin floated within his head. His eyes widened as he remembered Varin's desperate kamikaze attack. Serph sat up immediately, grabbing the blanket off of him. He felt a prick on his side as he did so.

That was right, Varin had managed to injure him as well, knocking him out.

He remembered it all clearly now.

_Flashback _

"_No!!" he yelled and ran after Varin. He targeted Argilla. But, he also saw that Heat had known as well. He roughly shoved Argilla away from him and far onto the floor just as Varin's attack had reached her. _

_Heat had taken the dagger into his abdomen. Serph had reached them a quarter of a second later, getting Varin off of Heat. Little did he know that Varin wasn't dead yet. Varin hid a smaller dagger in his boot and had stabbed him in the gut. _

_A piercing scream was heard. _

_Serph's world spun and he saw eternal black._

_End Flashback_

Serph gritted his teeth; Heat was dead. He took the fall to save Argilla. Argilla had been Varin's true target. But why? What did he have against her? Nothing. Serph nodded; he understood now. Varin knew that both he and Heat cared for her and used that knowledge to his advantage.

Argilla.

He couldn't help but wonder how she was coping.

His thoughts were interrupted as a nurse came in, "Sir, is there anything I could do for you?"

"No. Nurse," he began, "how bad am I?"

The nurse smiled, "Well, sir, you're fine really. The stab wound was a dud; it didn't hit any of your vital organs. You just passed out. That's all. You'll be all set to leave in a couple of days or so."

Serph smiled tightly, "Thank you."

The nurse nodded curtly and left the room soundlessly.

'Argilla…' he thought.

xxxxx

Argilla huddled to herself that night. Heat was gone. He was dead. Forever. She caressed her stomach, "Heat…I guess…you won't be…teaching our child…how to do a sleeper hold…" she choked as her crying had forced her to have hiccups.

She had been asleep for several hours; though she did not know by how much. She could tell that she was back at Muladhara. They had transported her at the infirmary. She had been changed as well. She now wore a white hospital gown; her hair had been undone.

She could still remember his last words to her.

_Flashback_

"_Baby…don't cry…" he said, before coughing up blood. _

_Argilla held him to her, her voice shaking, "I-I…thought…I t-told y-you…n-no…heroics…" _

_Heat smiled at her, "Hehehehe…it was…worth it…It was for you…Hey…look at that bastard…He passed…out…" _

"_Save your strength. I called the paramedics…They should be here soon." _

"_Don't…worry about me…but…if I don't… make it…just know…I…love you…and remind the bastard…that…it's his job…to protect you now…" He coughed again and Argilla held him tighter, looking intently into his eyes. _

_He smiled and continued, "You know…you are my light…Before you…all I felt was hate…then…you made me feel love…You banished the darkness within me…You banished the darkness…in my soul…" As he said these words, he slowly closed his eyes._

"_Heat…I love you too…" Argilla said, holding his hand tight. She panicked as the hand that grasped hers no longer did. The warmth from it began to seep out. Her breathing became labored, "Heat?! Heat?! Baby…it's me…! Please…! Wake up!!" She felt for a pulse and found none. _

_Her world shattered into a million pieces around her. _

_End Flashback _

xxxxx

It had been three weeks since Heat's funeral. Argilla had, since then, recovered. She accepted his death and no longer tried to avoid the issue or hide from it. Heat wouldn't like for her to feel this pathetic about herself anyway.

It was also within that time that she had found a recording of some sorts within Heat's drawers. She had never inspected his things before, but now that he was gone, she took the liberty to clean up his things and store them properly. The recording that she had seen was taken the day before the siege of Ajna. Her heart raced as she pondered on what could be in it.

She played it and saw that it was a holographic projection of her deceased mate. She smiled and let her tears flow on her face as she saw him grin like a schoolboy. "Hey there. Erm…well…ah…I'm here to just say…that…well, argh! Just forget it! I'm not good with formalities and shit."

He took a deep breath, his schoolboy grin replaced with a look of seriousness, "Baby, I just want to say that…I love you. I know that I've hurt you so many times…and I'm sorry for it. I know that my words won't make it right…and that whatever I do now, with my life with you won't make the memories fade either…I just want to let you know…that I'm sorry. For everything. I made this…as a precaution…that…you know…in case that I don't make it, you'll know how I really feel. Yeah, I promised no heroics, but…you know me…I'm stubborn remember? So, don't count on that promise!"

Here, he scratched his head and crossed his arms, "And, if I don't make it, tell the bastard that…it's his turn to watch over you and our son…or daughter. No one will ever do a better job than him…well, not any better than me but…you get the picture. Besides, I don't want my kid to have influences from the village quack and the village idiot when he or she is born!" he laughed.

Argilla laughed too, her lips quivering as she silently cried.

"Whoah! This is turning out to be way too long. Well, that's it baby. I just want to tell you again…I love you…and I'll protect you…whatever it takes."

He smiled and in the instant after, the hologram faded; the recording had ended. Argilla hugged the recording sphere in her chest and sobbed quietly. She then took deep breaths and forced herself to calm down. She closed her eyes and thought of Heat…and their happy moments together.

That was enough. It just had to suffice. She smiled sadly. She sighed and set the sphere back in his drawer. She blinked and looked out in the window. Today was a new day for her…and her unborn child.

The war was over…They had a chance at life. She smiled at that notion.

"Heat…I love you baby…" she breathed out. His words had brought her heart peace…

She felt stronger than before; now, more than ever. Heat would never leave her. She knew that now. She felt him everywhere within her. Wherever she went, he went too. She stroked her belly. It would still be a few more months when it would become more pronounced. She smiled, "I wish you were here…Heat…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw the smiling face of her leader, her friend…her Serph. She hadn't even notice him enter the room.

"Hey…are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Serph…I'm fine…"

xxxxx


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: WAFF, LEMON CONTENT.**

**Epilogue**

It had been five years since Heat's death. Argilla ran through their house and picked up a toy, "Heat! What did I tell you about leaving your toys?"

A boy with bright red hair pouted, "But mom! Xion did that! I swear!"

Argilla had had enough, "That's quite enough Heat. Don't go blaming your sister for things that you've done."

"But mom!"

"No buts! Don't make me tell your father!" she growled. The boy shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Sorry mom."

Argilla nodded and left her son. She then went into her daughter's room, "Xion? Are you here?"

"Mommy!" The girl with silver hair answered cheerfully.

"Time for your vitamins. Come on."

xxxxx

Argilla stood by the balcony that evening. The world had finally achieved peace; well, at least for now. Now, people, men, women and children alike could sleep in their beds without being afraid of tomorrow coming. Now, tomorrow would be something they could look forward too. She sighed; five years had been a long time.

She wished with all her heart that Heat was still alive. He could have seen his handsome son. With his bright eyes, hard jaw and cute button nose, he really did look like his father. On the other side of the fence, Heat had inherited his mother's pink eyes. Boys at the training facilities would often tease him about it and call him "girlie". Little Heat never really bothered much about it however, and without resorting to verbal warfare, he had managed to eliminate all teasing about his pink eyes with simple and more effective means; the effectiveness of his fist.

Argilla had been called in by numerous instructors due to Heat's "destructive nature" but she knew that they were mistaken about her son. Like his real father before him, little Heat had a problem expressing his feelings. And due to the fact that the other children were teasing him of his pink eyes, warranted that they suffer for it. And suffer they did. Argilla would never condone such behavior but a look into her child's eyes and she would be forced to reduce her sentence from "execution" to "reprimand". Heat always had that effect on her anyway.

The guys-Gale, Cielo and Serph had been there for her during her pregnancy. And when Heat had been born, they had all been good uncles to him. She remembered how she almost slapped Cielo when he yelped in surprise as he saw little Heat. Little Heat really did look like his father. His facial expression was an exact duplicate as well.

_Flashback _

"_Ack! Wat is dat thing?" he pointed accusingly at the little bundle in Argilla's arms. _

_Argilla glowered at him and slapped his hand away, "Hey! This happens to be little Heat!" she growled at him. _

_The three males within the room sweat-dropped. Gale said nothing but just leaned forward, inspecting the infant. Argilla was unnerved by his actions and drew little Heat away from his uncle's wandering eyes._

"_Gale? What are you doing?" she asked, suspicious. _

_Gale looked back to Argilla from little Heat, "Just looking at my new nephew. So…it's little Heat huh? I'm sure Heat would be proud." he stated, looking directly into her eyes. Argilla, at the sound of her lost love's name smiled ruefully, "Yeah…I know he would be…" _

_Cielo felt the atmosphere change and so, he piped in cheerfully, "Wow…I never thought dat Gale would be like dis ja? Him, an uncle? Dis has got to be a weird turnout for him. I just hope dat he won't bore little Heat in de future wid all his "I do not comprehend" stuff ja?" _

_Serph and Argilla laughed while Gale looked at Cielo, confused, "Do I…really sound like that?" _

_Here, guffaws of laughter were heard. _

"_But seriously Argilla," Cielo continued, "you should teach little Heat some manners early on okay? We don't want him to become a village barbarian ja?" _

_Argilla pouted, "Hey! You're hurting his feelings!" _

_The three men looked at the infant and saw his father's infamous death-glare. They all sweat-dropped. Well, he really was his father's son._

_Serph stepped forward and looked disapprovingly at Cielo, "That wasn't very nice Cielo, after all, you're the village idiot. Little Heat should focus on his studies as well, as we wouldn't want him to turn out as another village idiot now would we?" _

_Here, Gale chuckled, "I agree with Serph." _

_When all the laughter had died down, Serph looked at Argilla and took steps near her infirmary bed, "May I hold him?" _

_Argilla smiled, "Sure." _

_Serph gently took the baby from her arms and looked intently in his pink eyes. Argilla smiled at that moment, as she looked at Serph. Serph…He held the baby as if he were his own. Argilla had looked intently at him…looking how carefully he carried the child to his chest…how he rocked him gently to sleep. _

_Little Heat did not protest either. It was as if he instantly made a silent bond with his "uncle" Serph. Serph was smiling…It was as if there was no one in the room, except for little Heat and he. Argilla felt tears flooding her eyes…It was as if…her family was whole again. _

_She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Gale, "We're here for you Argilla. All will be well." _

"_Ya! Don't worry so much! We'd be teachin' little Heat de ways of the Embryon ja?" Cielo said cheerfully. _

_Serph looked up from little Heat to Cielo and sweat-dropped. Gale merely shook his head and touched his forehead, "Well…I wouldn't count on Cielo that much Argilla…Heat may grow up with that accent and that hair if you're not careful." Gale said, looking at Cielo up and down as he spoke the last phrase. _

"_Ey! Dat's not fair ja? I wouldn't want little Heat to turn into a human ice cube either man!" Cielo interjected. _

_Serph sighed, "That's enough you two. You'll wake him." he said, pointing to little Heat, who had fallen asleep in his arms. The two in question immediately fell into silence and looked at both Serph and Argilla apologetically. _

_Argilla bit her lip, stifling a laugh. She loved them all. They were her family now. She mouthed a thank you to Serph and turned her gaze to Gale._

"_I'll remember that Gale." she said, forgetting her tears for the moment. _

"_Ey!" Cielo whispered, "Wat about me ja?" he asked, feigning hurt that she had forgotten about him. _

_She rolled her eyes, "I won't forget about that too Cielo." she said, lowering her voice. Serph walked back to her and handed her the infant. Argilla took him in her arms gently and smiled gratefully at Serph. _

_Gale and Cielo only looked on as emotions poured from the two. They hadn't missed the loving glances that they had for each other. They may not say it or do anything about it for now, but they knew that Serph and Argilla would…someday. _

_They had the urge to leave right then and there, knowing that they were ruining a moment. Gale grabbed Cielo by the collar and silently exited the room. _

_Argilla had been so transfixed on Serph and little Heat that she hardly noticed her two teammates leave the room. _

_It was just her and her prince. _

"_Thank you Serph…" she said, whispering. _

"_For what?" _

"_For being here…for me…for him…" she said, looking down on her son. _

"_I'll always be here for the two of you Argilla…I'll protect you." _

_She smiled. He did as well and leaned down, kissing her forehead. _

"_Don't ever forget that." he said. _

"_I won't." _

_End Flashback _

She and Serph had gone especially close during that time. She knew this; she knew that he still loved her. He had offered her his heart…but she declined saying that it was still too soon. He understood and told her that he would wait…even it if took forever, until she could learn to love again.

Little did he know that she did still harbor feelings for him. She never did lose them. She just…let them be. Back then, Heat was her world; but now…he was gone. The year that she finally accepted his offer, right before that, she remembered Heat appearing to her in a dream. He had told her that she was free…and that she should do what was best for their son.

She had been overjoyed to know that he had seen their son. He was their pride and joy. What had surprised her though, was that he told her that she was "free"…

What did that mean? That night, she didn't understand. But, when the sun rose, she understood. The atma mark that he had branded her with long ago had vanished. No trace of it was left on her skin.

She clutched her chest at the memory.

She and Serph were mated soon after. That was two years after little Heat was born. Serph was a wonderful father to little Heat. He had treated him as his own son. Xion was born nine months later. A miniature of Serph; complete with silver hair and the "puppy dog" eyes that the Embryon leader was known for. Xion may have inherited her father's hair and his charisma, but she had inherited her mother's feistiness and her pink eyes. Nothing could make Argilla happier.

Gale and Angel had their little bundle of joy as well. A daughter had also been born to them. Angel, who had always been regarded as cold, surprised all those around her, even Gale (to some extent) as to how motherly she was when she was pregnant and when her daughter had been born. She had been very protective and very loving towards her daughter and Gale couldn't be any prouder. When Cielo had asked them what they were to name the little lady, both just grinned and said at the same time, "Sera."

Yes, that was her name. Little Sera. Like her mother, she had come to possess shiny ebony hair. She had inherited the shape of Gale's eyes but the color had been inherited from Angel; a steely silver.

She laughed again when she thought of little Sera and little Heat. They had been born on the same year, with Heat preceding her by a few months. Little Heat did not like girls; and it was a fact. He would often take Sera's toys and hide them…or sometimes, break them. Whatever suited his mood. Little Sera would cry and little Xion would always comfort her. Argilla beamed at that; she probably got the caring and nurturing nature from herself.

Her thoughts then drifted to the man she loved…the man she had sworn to spend the rest of her life with. The man she had lost. Up until now, she still had mixed feelings for him. Her love for Heat was something that even she cannot fathom. It was always there in her heart; if someone were to ask her whether or not she still loved Heat, she wouldn't hesitate to say yes. But, that did not mean that she loved Serph any less. On the contrary, she loved Serph with every fiber of her being.

But…in the case of Heat…well, even Argilla had found it difficult to express in words…whatever she felt for him.

"Thank you…Heat…" she whispered into the winds, "You are…a part of me…that I can't let go…"

That was the best way to describe it. That was the only way to describe it. She breathed heavily and let the breeze pass through her, letting her hair flutter about it. She truly felt happy.

She suddenly stiffened and the relaxed as she felt two warm arms surround her waist, "Hey…"

"Hi…how was Lupa?"

"He's fine."

"Aren't you glad that you listened to me?" she teased.

Serph looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I told you that betrayal isn't the answer…" she trailed off.

Serph smiled; he understood. She was the one who rejected the idea of the Embryon betraying the Wolves. Granted, it was a sound plan, but it was just plain unethical. And that, Argilla cannot allow. They were supposed to be proud warriors too.

Now, the known Junkland had been shared. Of course, there were now multiple expeditions being made to uncover the mysteries of their world as well as expansion projects. Many new recruits were also enlisted as many more stranded families and groups were found. The world in which they had built through the hands of their warriors was indeed a promising one. It was all for their children. It was so that they could live a world where they could pursue happiness.

It was as if the world had opened its doors to its inhabitants. Their people, now united, now had the whole world to discover.

"I always listen to you…" he said innocently.

She snorted, "Whatever."

xxxxx

Serph's lips attacked hers with outmost urgency. He had been craving for her since the day he had left for Vishudha. That was a week ago. She responded just as eagerly and pulled him closer to her. Their tongues danced and caressed one another. Argilla moaned. She was mistaken. Long ago, she had thought that she would not live happily ever after. After all, she had chosen the dragon over her prince. But, another trick of fate changed her life. And now, she was reunited with her prince.

Soon, Serph was within her, moving fluidly. Argilla hung onto him for dear life. His thrusts were powerful and if it weren't for his hands pinning her arms, and his weight weighing her down, she would have scaled the wall, starting from the headboard. She turned her face, gasping for air. She looked up to see her partner staring intently into her eyes, his silver orbs shining with passion.

His hand began to wander down her body and she arched her back, thrusting her hips towards her mate. She writhed beneath him, imbedding her nails onto his back. Serph nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck as he thrust wildly within her. He could still remember, all those years ago, as he stood there, envying his rival. He had her attention and her love back then. While he was forced to stand aside.

But now…she was here, with him. She had become his mate…his better half. Their love, that had withstood the tests of time, had always been…and will always be there. Their union had borne them a daughter; a daughter they would always love and cherish.

Serph grunted as he came. Argilla came soon after; muffling a scream.

The night had rolled in. The moon shone brightly through the window, illuminating the lovers. Serph looked at his mate; she had fallen asleep. He pulled her closer and embraced her while his other hand put the blanket around their sweaty and naked bodies. He nuzzled his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. She had always had that particular smell about her. Quite frankly, he had never been able to distinguish what it was.

Until now.

One of their expeditions had led them to a barren wasteland much like their nation, with a peculiar formation of flora and fauna. The tree was bare, without any leaves but had had several flowers hanging on it. They were colored like her hair and her eyes. Pink.

His men had brought him a sample and as soon as he took possession of the flowers, he realized that it had smelled like his mate. What was it called again? Ah, yes, Cherry Blossoms. His little cherry blossom. He rubbed her back up and down as he thought about it. It had been really strange as to how a human being could posses the fragrance of the flower as exotic as that…

But then…Gale would say that it wasn't the fragrance of the cherry blossoms that he smelled on Argilla, rather, her pheromones. The pheromones had attacked Serph's olfactory nerves as well as his central nervous system, giving him a sort of olfactory hallucination; given by the suggestibility of the cherry blossoms that he now held in his hands.

Serph shook his head; well, that was one story anyway. And if he believed that and started to think like Gale, Serph would wager that he'd grow older rather quickly for his age. The thought made him shiver. He was twenty-seven this year and was pretty much enjoying his youth, basking in it.

He looked at his sleeping mate once more and saw her sleep peacefully, a smile dancing on her lips.

He suppressed the temptation and the strong urge to nudge her awake for another session of passion and settled instead for a chaste kiss on her forehead. Soon, he too closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

xxxxx

FIN


End file.
